Coming Home
by cmahorror
Summary: Robin comes home - AU starting in May of 2015
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Emma, let's go." Patrick stood in his tux next to Sam waiting for his daughter. "We are going to be late."

"Sorry Daddy." Emma came into the living room wearing a beautiful green dress – perfect for the night ahead. "I'm ready to go now."

"You look beautiful." Patrick smiled at his daughter, the spitting image of Robin. Sometimes she looked so much like his ex-wife it hurt. "Let's go."

Emma ran out to the car as Sam took his hand. "Hey, just a second – are you sure you're okay with going to this? My mom and Molly will be there and they said they could take Emma if you would rather stay home. I mean, this isn't exactly going to be easy for you."

Tonight was the Nurse's Ball and they were doing a tribute to Robin's first love, Stone Cates. "Emma has been practicing for weeks on her routine. I promised her I would be there this year to see her perform and I meant it." Patrick kissed Sam. "But I thank you for offering. So, ready to go?"

Sam smiled at him. "Let's go."

"I can't do this." She stared in the mirror backstage and took several deep breaths.

"You can and you will." He put his hand on her shoulder. "You know you have to do this. It really is for the best and you should be happy – you are home."

Robin bit her lip and looked at the man staring back at her in the mirror. "But to not at least tell Emma I'm home, it just seems cruel to spring it on her this way."

"It's not cruel, it's a surprise. Besides, did you really want to go to your old house and have Sam open the door?"

Robin shook her head. "No, I guess not but still…"

"There is no but – you will do this and then we will deal with your ex-husband and his new paramour." He squeezed her shoulder. "Just remember that you are doing this for Emma."

Robin nodded her head. He was right – she was doing this for Emma. Emma was all that mattered now.

Lucy stood on stage and smiled out at the audience. "I want to thank you again for your support. Tonight we honor a young man who lost his battle with this disease 20 years ago. Since then his name has lived on through the Stone Cates Memorial AIDS wing – a center that not only helps those with HIV and AIDS get affordable care but also prevention services. I was not fortunate enough to really know the young man in question but we have someone here tonight who not only knew him, she loved him dearly."

Patrick's heart dropped into his stomach. It couldn't be…

"Ladies and gentlemen, Dr. Robin Scorpio." Lucy led the applause as Robin walked onto the stage.

Sam looked at Patrick and took his hand, squeezing it tight. Emma meanwhile jumped up in giddy excitement. "Mommy!"

Robin turned her head and found her little girl in the crowd, quickly waving her up to the stage. "Come here baby girl."

Patrick didn't even have time to react before Emma was out of her chair and onstage with Robin. Robin picked her up and held her tight, tears flowing down her cheeks. "God I have missed you. I love you more than anything – you know that, right?"

Emma nodded. "I love you too Mommy."

"Do you want to stand here with me while I talk for a couple of minutes?" Emma nodded. "Great."

Robin took a deep breath and began speaking. "Over 20 years ago, I met a young man who would change my life in so many ways. Stone and I only had a short time together but the love we felt for other was enough for a dozen lifetimes. He was my first love and I still miss him to this day."

"When I was first diagnosed with HIV, I believed that I would never get the chance to love again," she looked at Patrick, "or be a mother," she squeezed her daughter's hand, "but thanks to the donations of millions of people I did. These donations help fund the research that created the protocol I take to keep my viral load nearly undetectable and stable. These donations helped create the post-exposure prophylaxis protocol to minimize the risk of contracting the virus if you are accidentally exposed, like pricking yourself with an infected needle. These donations continue to fund the research that I hope one day will eradicate HIV and AIDS from the planet."

"I have been fortunate enough to live for the past 20 years with this virus in my body and live a full and happy life, thanks to this research. My life is proof that HIV does not have to be a death sentence but we need all the support we can get to make sure I am not the only one who gets to be that lucky. I thank you all for your support and encourage everyone to keep giving." Robin picked up Emma and held her close. "Right baby?"

Emma nodded and smiled at her mom. "Right Mommy."

Robin looked back at the crowd. "Thank you."

The crowd broke out in applause as Robin stepped off the stage, still holding Emma in her arms. She was instantly surrounded by people, including her mom, Uncle Mac and Felicia. Robin was still trying to catch her breath when she felt a pair of arms pull her close. A man with a thick southern accent began speaking. "Sorry, I think Robin is just a little overwhelmed at the moment, right darling?"

Robin closed her eyes and nodded. She kissed Emma and set her back down. "You better go back to your Dad's table – I'll be there in just a few minutes, okay?"

"You're home now Mommy, right?" Emma looked hopefully up at her mom as Patrick walked up to them.

Robin looked her ex-husband straight in the eyes. "Yes baby, I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Robin, why don't you and Emma go outside and catch up – I'd like to talk to your ex-husband." He let go of Robin and smiled at Emma. "Does that sound good?"

Emma nodded and looked at her dad. Patrick saw the excitement in his daughter's eyes and couldn't tell her no. "Go ahead, I'll be out in just a minute."

Robin looked at her companion and then back at Patrick, convinced that leaving them alone together was a bad idea. The man smiled at her. "Trust me little Robin, I know what I am doing."

Robin took Emma's hand and left the two men glaring at each other. Patrick finally broke the silence. "I don't believe we have been introduced – Dr. Patrick Drake."

He held out his hand and the other man took it. "I am well aware of who you are Dr. Drake. Dr. Marcus Banks."

"Doctor, huh? Are you a researcher like Robin?" Patrick felt himself actively hating the man already and that thick southern drawl was not helping matters. Dr. Banks sounded like a refugee from a bad spaghetti western.

"A psychiatrist actually, which is why I want to speak with you." Marcus took a moment and studied the man standing opposite of him. "I have worked very hard to help Robin deal with her PTSD and I would really appreciate it if you didn't destroy her progress."

Patrick swallowed hard. "PTSD?"

"Yes, why else do you think she has stayed away? Robin came to Paris to see her old mentor, Dr. LeGrasse, and he asked me to help her." Marcus watched Patrick closely, trying to gauge the man's response. "What did you think she meant when she said she was broken?"

"She told you?" Patrick couldn't believe this was happening. "Why would she tell you?"

"Because I wanted to hear what she had to say." The man stepped closer to Patrick. "I was her doctor for a short time in Paris, helping her work through her PTSD among other things. Your ex-wife is a remarkable human being, so strong, so resilient and very beautiful."

Patrick studied Marcus up close. Like him, they both had dark hair and brown eyes and they were about the same height but while Patrick was tall and lanky, Marcus was tall and broad shouldered. Neither man was out of shape or fat and it was obvious to Patrick that Marcus was the kind of man who kept himself in great shape. He was also obviously infatuated with Robin.

"That hardly sounds like her doctor talking." Patrick didn't trust this guy at all.

"I said I was her doctor for a short time, until I realized I had feelings for her and did the right thing." Patrick gave Marcus a questioning look. "I referred her to a different doctor. After I released her as a patient, we started dating. I care very much for the former Mrs. Drake and have every intention of staying by her side for as long as I can. I also want to see her be able to reconnect with her daughter now that she is successfully managing her PTSD. Both of those things could be jeopardized by you." Marcus's glare never wavered while he was talking to Patrick.

"By me? What do you mean?" Patrick ran his hands through his hair and looked out into the hallway. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Robin and Emma deep in conversation.

Marcus noticed and stepped in Patrick's line of sight. "I mean that Robin has finally accepted that your marriage is over and that you have moved on. It hurt her greatly that you moved on with her old boyfriends' widow but now she is concentrating her energies on rebuilding her relationship with her daughter. Robin has been asked to return to General Hospital and we are moving back to town."

"She agreed to work for Obrecht?" Patrick found it hard to believe Robin would willingly work for one of her captors.

"It is part of her healing process, a way of letting the past go. Nikolas has assured us that her exposure to the nefarious Dr. Obrecht will be kept at a minimum and she can concentrate on her research. All I am asking you to do is give her space and let her spend time with her daughter." Marcus wanted to make it clear that Robin was off limits to Patrick.

"Wait – Nikolas knew about this?" Patrick was getting more confused by this conversation as it went on.

"Yes – he even offered to let us stay with him while we searched for proper housing. So Robin and I will be staying at Wyndamere for the time being. I understand that Emma is quite familiar with the place."

Patrick cringed. "Yes, she was friends with Nikolas's son but she doesn't get along with him anymore." He didn't feel like getting into the whole Spencer mess.

"Well Spencer left last week to attend a boarding school abroad so he will not be an issue. I will let Nikolas know that Emma will be visiting her mother so that he can have a room ready for her." Marcus smiled at Patrick.

"If Emma wants to stay overnight with her mother I have no issue with it but I do have an issue with you. I don't know you from Adam and yet you are trying to tell me what to do with my daughter and how to act around my wife." Patrick was getting louder and various people, including Sam, heard every word of his last statement.

"You mean ex-wife, don't you?" Patrick had the decency to look chastised. "Dr. Drake, I would like to remind you that you have moved on so please do not be upset because Robin has as well. Now we are heading back to Wyndamere and we would love to have Emma come with us so she can have a proper reunion with her mother but if you are uncomfortable with that…"

Patrick interrupted him. "I will never be uncomfortable with my daughter spending time with her mother. Will Nikolas be there?"

"Of course."

"Then I will go say good night to my daughter and you can leave." Patrick trusted Nikolas to protect Robin and Emma.

"Very good." Marcus stepped aside and gestured to the hall. "Shall we?"

Patrick pushed past the man and headed out to say good night to his daughter and ex-wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I feel bad for him but he wasn't right to say that to me." Emma was finished relaying her story about Spencer's outburst following his accident here at Wyndamere. "I'm glad he's not here Mommy."

Robin and Emma were sitting on the bed in her room catching up. Robin gently pushed a lock of hair behind the little girl's ear. "Me too. I have missed you so much."

Emma got quiet and then looked at her mom with tears in her eyes. "Then why did you stay away? Why didn't you call me?"

Robin's heart broke. This was the last thing she wanted to do and yet she had done it - she had hurt her little girl. "It had nothing to do with you – you are amazing and wonderful and I love you so much. I need you to understand that."

Robin took Emma's hands in hers. "Emma, I was sick."

"Like with the flu?"

"Kind of," Robin took a breath, "what I am trying to say is that I needed to get well so I went away to do that and while I was away my doctor told me that, in order to come back and be your mommy forever, I needed to stay away from you for a little bit. I didn't want to but if it meant being with you for the rest of my life, I had to do it."

Emma thought about what her mom was saying. "Are you all better now?"

"Yes baby, I am all better and I am not going anywhere without you ever again. Can you forgive me for being gone so long?" Robin prayed that her daughter would understand what she was saying.

"Then I forgive you. I love you Mommy." Emma jumped into her mom's lap and held her close.

"I love you too." Robin squeezed her daughter tight. No one would ever separate them again.

_

Patrick slammed the door and sat down in the living room on the couch, tugging the tie from his neck and throwing it down on the table. Sam sat down next to him and rubbed his neck. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Patrick stood up and walked over to the kitchen door. "I'm going to get a drink, you want something?"

"Yes – I want you to talk to me." Sam stood up and walked over to him. "Your ex-wife showed up tonight, out of the blue, to give a speech about her first love. She came with another man and didn't even give you the courtesy of an explanation. I'd say we have a few things to talk about."

Patrick ran his hands through his hair. As sad as it was, Patrick didn't think he could talk about this with Sam. "Come on Sam, you don't want to hear about this."

"Yes I do." She held out her hand. "Come on."

Patrick took her hand and let her lead him to the couch. They sat back down and Patrick sighed. "He said she had PTSD – that's why she disappeared on Emma and me."

Sam shook her head. "Who did?"

"That new friend of hers – Dr. Marcus Banks. He said that Robin went to Paris and met up with her old mentor, Dr. LeGrasse, and LeGrasse called him in to help Robin." Patrick leaned over and put his elbows on his knees and leaned over. "How could I not see it? She was begging for help that night and I just ignored it."

Sam rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. "She didn't tell you Patrick. Were you supposed to read her mind?"

"Yes!" Patrick stood up again and began pacing the room. "I should have read her mind because I know that woman better than anyone. I should have known something was wrong but I didn't want to see it. I should have been on the next plane to Paris and tracked her down. I abandoned her and nothing will ever fix that."

"So what good will beating yourself up do?" Sam stood up and tried to calm Patrick down. "Patrick, you were in so much pain after Gabriel died that you weren't thinking clearly."

"And we know now that Victor did that to keep Robin in line, that he wouldn't let her come home to me." Patrick took a deep breath and stared across the room at a photo of Emma and Robin sitting on a shelf. "Don't you see Sam, I should have seen it but I was so concentrated on my pain I couldn't see hers. That day at Chriton Clark, she was so nervous, she could barely even look me in the eyes and what did I do? I told her that at least I knew where to send the divorce papers. What kind of man, what kind of husband does that?'

Patrick walked over to the picture, picked it up and then set it back down. He looked back at Sam. "I need some air – I'll be back in a little bit."

Patrick grabbed his coat and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Patrick stood on the docks staring at Wyndamere, debating whether or not to go and see Robin. It wasn't like he knew what he was going to say – would he apologize for not recognizing the signs that she was in so much pain or be angry that once again she had shut him out? And how would he explain living with Sam?

"I told you to leave her alone for now." Patrick cringed as he heard Marcus walk up behind him. "She is spending time with her daughter and it would be nice if you didn't interrupt."

Patrick turned around and gave the man a sharp look. "I was just taking a walk - I know Robin needs some time alone with our daughter. Why aren't you with them?"

"Because, as you just said, she needs some time alone with her daughter. Unlike you, I am willing to give it to her." Marcus stared Patrick straight in the eyes. "Of course it's not really surprising, is it? After all, caring about what Robin needs has never been your strong suit."

Patrick balled his hand up into a fist, dangerously close to punching the man. "How dare you! You know nothing about Robin and I."

"I know more than you think." Marcus gave a little laugh and began circling Patrick. "I know that you cheated on her. I know that you were getting remarried less than two years after she 'died'. I know that you moved another woman into her bed only months after pledging your undying love for her." Marcus spat the words at him as he finished his circle and was facing Patrick again. "I know she deserves better than you."

Patrick shook his head at the man. "Robin left me…"

"She left you to save a man's life – a noble cause you might say. She didn't have a choice, you know that."

"But I didn't know that at the time." Patrick was trying to make excuses but even he wasn't believing them.

"I think deep down you did and that is what is killing you now – you knew and you ignored it. And because you ignored it, Robin paid the price. Do you know how much guilt she carries for Gabriel's death? That she still wakes up screaming from the shock treatments they did on her? That all she wanted was for you to care enough to find out what was really going on? You didn't but I did. I saved her from the hell she was living in and I will not let anyone destroy what I have created." Marcus's steely gaze surprised Patrick but not as much as the words he was saying.

"You talk about her like she is a project, not a person." Patrick was trying to not lose it completely on the man. "Robin is a wonderful, loving, kind and beautiful person. She deserves nothing but happiness."

"And I plan to give it to her." Marcus saw the launch pull up to the dock. "There's my ride. Let me make myself clear – for the time being we are limiting Robin's contact with everyone but Emma. Robin needs to slowly assimilate herself back into her life and I will do everything in my power to make sure that the transition goes smoothly. If you get in my way, you will regret it."

Having said his peace, Marcus got on the launch and headed back to Wyndamere.

Marcus crept into Robin's room and watched her as she slept next to her daughter. Robin started to twitch and he quickly grabbed the sedative he had placed in her dresser drawer and administered it. A few minutes later the twitching stopped and Robin settled into a peaceful sleep, her arms wrapped around her little girl. Marcus smiled and gently pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before leaving her alone for the night.

Marcus retired to his room and began reviewing the notes he had made. So far things were going almost exactly as planned with one exception – Dr. Drake. He had assumed that Patrick would have not cared about his ex-wife's return but that was not the case. Patrick may be a problem after all.

Patrick walked back into the house and was grateful to discover that Sam was already in bed. He walked over to the shelf and picked up the picture of Robin and Emma, taking it with him as he sat down on the couch.

He smiled as he looked at the picture. He thought about it for a moment and went over to a cabinet and pulled out a DVD he hadn't watched in years. He went back over to the TV and placed the DVD in the player.

Patrick sat back down on the couch and pushed play. A smile slowly came across his face as he watched Robin and him celebrate Emma's 3rd birthday for her after she had fallen asleep.

Sam heard Patrick come in the house and waited for him to come to bed. She heard the TV come on but she couldn't hear what he was watching. "Well, if you won't come to me then I'll go to you."

She climbed out of bed and headed into the living room. Sam was headed towards the couch when she heard Robin's voice come through the TV. "Happy Birthday baby."

Sam took a look at the screen and, seeing Robin's face, retreated back to the bedroom alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"But why can't you take me?" Emma stomped her foot and stuck out her lip, imitating her father's pout perfectly.

"Because I have some things to take care of here and Nikolas is already going into town." Robin knelt down next to her daughter and smiled. "The sooner you get there and get packed, the sooner you get back here."

Robin had spoken to Patrick this morning and asked to have Emma stay with her for the weekend. Patrick had been surprisingly reasonable about it and even offered Robin Monday since Emma didn't have school. Nikolas had overheard her on the phone and offered to take Emma and bring her back so Robin didn't have to see Sam in Robin's house.

Emma considered what her mom was saying and grabbed Nikolas's hand. "Let's go."

Robin laughed as Emma dragged Nikolas out of the house and towards the launch. She headed back into the living room and sat down to read a book when she heard Marcus walk in. "How did I do last night?"

Marcus sat down and took her hand in his. "You were wonderful. Your ex-husband on the other hand…"

"What do you mean? He let me keep Emma." Robin's voice was hopeful but Marcus quickly squashed that.

"For now, but what happens the next time someone tries to hurt you? Patrick will stop Emma from being with you." Marcus saw the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not trying to hurt you but the truth is that he turned his back on you. I was the one who saved you and brought you back to your daughter."

He stood up and held out his hand. "I think we need to have a session."

Robin shook her head. "No, I'm fine. You're right – you saved me."

Marcus didn't drop his hand. "Robin, do you trust me?"

Robin closed her eyes and sighed. "You know I do."

"Then come with me. I am trying to protect you from Patrick and all the other people who ignored your cry for help. I don't think you are quite ready to deal with them yet, at least not until we have a few more sessions." Marcus stared Robin straight in the eyes. "Take my hand."

Robin stood up and took Marcus's hand. He smiled at her and led her to his room for their session.

_

Patrick ran to the door as soon as it opened, expecting to see Robin and Emma standing there. Emma ran in and jumped on her Dad. "Daddy! I had so much fun with Mommy. She and I talked and ate fudge mocha ice cream bars and had a slumber party."

Patrick smiled at her. "Good to hear." He looked at the door. "Where is your Mommy?"

"She stayed at Wyndamere." Nikolas walked in and smiled at Emma. "Sweetie, why don't you go pack your bag – I need to talk to your Dad for a minute."

Emma giggled, climbed out of her dad's arms and headed to her room to get ready for her weekend with her mom. Patrick waited until she was out of earshot and then glared at Nikolas. "Where is she?"

"Like I said, Robin is at Wyndamere. I was coming to town to run a few errands and offered to bring Emma by to get her things." Nikolas stayed in the doorway.

"Is she avoiding me?" Patrick had thought they were getting along decently on the phone a little bit ago, all things considered.

"Maybe she just isn't ready to see you living with another woman in her house." Nikolas took a step inside the door so he could close it behind him. "I love Sam but how could you move her in here so soon?"

"What are you talking about? Sam and I have known each other for years." Patrick didn't know why he was getting defensive – Robin had left him.

"But you just started dating months ago. Look, I want Sam to be happy, but Robin is my friend and has done a lot for me including reuniting me with my son. I need to protect her and I will."

Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "How did you even get involved in this Nikolas?"

"I used to visit Robin in Paris when she was working there and I became friends with Dr. LeGrasse. When Robin got to Paris, she went to see him. He saw the state she was in and, after hearing that you had turned your back on her, he called me. We decided not to say anything until Robin was ready to come home." Nikolas stood his ground.

Patrick began pacing the room. "And you didn't think to tell her husband or her mother what was going on?"

"You mean the same ex-husband and mother who ignored her cries for help? Yes, I did but I thought it was best for Robin not to tell you and Marcus agreed."

Patrick stopped; the words Nikolas had just said hit their mark. "I…"

"Ready to go?" Emma carried her suitcase out and smiled at Nikolas.

He took the suitcase from her. "I'll put this in the car while you tell your Dad goodbye, okay?"

Nikolas left the house and Emma gave her Dad a hug. "I love you Daddy. I'll see you on Monday."

Patrick gave her an extra hug and then let her go. "I love you too. Be good for Mommy."

"Of course I will." Emma ran out the door to Nikolas and his car. "Bye Daddy."

Patrick watched her get in the car and then shut the front door. He walked over to desk and pulled his and Robin's wedding picture out of the drawer he had put it in before Sam had moved in. He hated that Nikolas knew more about what his wife, no his ex-wife, was going through than him. He hated that she had been in hell and he had done nothing to help.

What he hated most was seeing Robin with another man. He pulled out his computer and decided to see just what he could find out about the illustrious doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sam?" Jake tried to get Sam's attention as she sat at Kelly's. She seemed to be just staring off into space. "Sam?"

"Oh Jake, sorry - I was just thinking. How are you doing?" Sam gestured to the empty seat across from her. "Have a seat."

"Good – thanks for asking." Jake sat down. "So what has you so distracted? Something to do with your boyfriend's ex-wife?" Jake hadn't been at the Nurse's Ball but he had heard about Robin's return.

"Yeah - it's just that Patrick and I were doing so well and now that she is back I'm not sure what is going to happen. It was one thing when she left Patrick because she was certain she wasn't good for Patrick and Emma but now that we know she was sick, Patrick is torturing himself over not helping her." Sam shook her head. "I've barely seen him in four days. He's been at the hospital working almost non-stop. Emma has been staying with Robin so it's basically just been me and Danny, not that I mind, but…"

"You're beginning to feel neglected?" Sam nodded her head. "Have you talked to him about it? Maybe go by the hospital to see how he is doing?"

Sam played with her coffee cup. "I don't want him to think I am checking up on him."

"Going by to see your boyfriend at work is hardly checking up on him." Jake stood up. "Take him some lunch."

Sam thought about it and stood up. "You're right. Thanks."

"Not a problem." Jake left while Sam went to get Patrick some lunch so she could surprise him at work. "And Sam, if you need anything, just call me."

Sam smiled at him and went back to ordering Patrick's food.

Robin walked up to the nurse's desk with Marcus and smiled at the head nurse. "Hello Epiphany." It was Robin's first day back at work and she could hardly believe she had made it back to GH.

"Dr. Scorpio," Epiphany smiled back at the woman, "it is wonderful to have you back."

"It's wonderful to be back. This is Dr. Marcus Banks." Robin introduced Marcus as he put out his hand to greet the nurse.

"It is nice to meet you Nurse Johnson."

Epiphany shook his hand and took a moment to study the man. There was something about him she didn't like. "Likewise." Epiphany focused her attention on Robin. "Your office has been set up and Dr. Banks' office is next to yours as requested. I'll show you the way."

Epiphany came out from behind the desk and led the couple to their offices, Marcus staying close by Robin's side. "Dr. Scorpio, here is your office." Epiphany pointed a door a few feet down. "That is yours Dr. Banks."

Robin smiled at her. "Thank you Epiphany."

"Yes, thank you Nurse Johnson." Marcus gave her a brief smile before turning to Robin. "Will you be alright while I check on my new office and see if there is anything I need?"

"Of course I will. I know Epiphany already has my office set up the way I want. Plus, Epiphany has a few extra forms for me to fill out at the desk." There were additional liability waivers that Robin had to sign since she was HIV positive. "I'll wait for you out there."

"Okay." Marcus leaned over and gave Robin a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I will see you in just a few minutes."

Marcus headed to his office as Robin went back to the nurse's desk with Epiphany. "Spit it out Epiphany."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Dr. Scorpio." Epiphany walked behind the desk and got the forms Robin needed to fill out. She gave them to Robin and smiled at her. "Just be careful – there is something about that man I don't trust."

"He saved my life Epiphany and brought me home to my daughter." Robin put her head down and began filling out the forms.

"Just be careful." Epiphany took one last look at her and then went back to her charts.

"Robin?" Robin looked up and saw her ex-husband standing in front of her. "You really are coming back?"

"I told you I was." Robin returned her attention to the forms in front of her on the desk.

"No, Marcus said you were." He was hoping she would look at him again but she kept her head down. "How is Emma doing?"

"Great - she is at school right now and you are picking her up after to take her to dinner, right?" Patrick had decided that Robin and Emma needed some time together so Emma was spending the next couple of weeks at Wyndamere with her mom. Patrick would pick her up from school and take her to supper and then bring her back to Robin after they finished eating.

Patrick noticed that Robin's focus stayed on the papers in front of her. He needed her to look at him. He quickly grabbed the pen from her. It was childish but if that's what it took…

Robin finally looked at him. "Hey – give me that back."

"No – why won't you look at me?" Patrick moved from behind the desk to behind her. Robin spun around to find Patrick right in front of her leaning over her. "What are you afraid of?"

Robin looked away again. "Nothing – I just need to finish filling out these forms so I can start working."

Patrick took a moment and handed her the pen. "Good, I have a case I want you to consult with me on. It is a 10 year with a frontal…"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Marcus walked up and stood next to Robin. "Robin will only be doing research for the next few months – no consults."

Patrick shook his head at the man. "Shouldn't that be Robin's decision to make – not yours?"

Marcus put his arm around Robin's back and pulled her close. "You can tell him Robin – it's okay."

"Marcus is right, I won't be doing any consults for awhile. I hope you find someone to help with your patient." Robin still didn't look him straight in the eyes.

"Great – it's all settled. Now Robin and I have lunch plans but we will see you tonight when you drop off Emma. Goodbye Dr. Drake." Marcus led Robin away from the nurse's desk and Patrick.

"Goodbye Patrick." Robin left with Marcus. They got on the elevator and left the floor. The minute the doors closed Patrick kicked the desk and stormed away.

Sam stood in the hall, having witnessed the entire scene. She took the bag of food she was holding and threw it in the garbage before taking off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"She won't talk to me Mac and I don't blame her. What was I thinking – I should have taken the first plane to Paris and tracked her down." Anna paced the floor of her room while talking on the phone to her ex-brother-in-law. Neither of them had spoken to Robin since her return to Port Charles. "I failed her again."

Mac wanted to reassure her but he couldn't. "Yes you did. Why didn't you tell me what was going on Anna?"

"I thought I was protecting her." Even Anna couldn't believe what she was saying. "She said she needed some time away to figure things out."

"And you didn't think to tell me or Robert what was going on?" Mac hated that he believed that Robin had willingly abandoned her daughter. "You didn't realize that she needed you and us to help her? Instead she had to depend on a stranger – a stranger who won't let me anywhere near her. I want to hold her and reassure her that she made the right decision to come back to Port Charles, to come home."

Anna sighed. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go to the hospital and see her at work. I am going to try and see if I can get five minutes alone with her. I would suggest that you call Robert and tell him everything that has happened. Tell him that he needs to get to Paris and find out what exactly happened to Robin while she was over there." Mac was trying his best not to yell but he was still furious that Patrick and Anna had kept him out of the loop about what was going on with Robin. "You want to make it up to her – you make sure that she really is safe and healthy."

Mac hung up the phone and headed to the door. He needed to talk to his niece – now.

Mac knocked on Robin's office door and took a deep breath before opening it. "Is it okay if I come in?"

Robin smiled at him. "Of course it is." She got up from her desk and gave her uncle a big hug. "I've missed you so much."

Mac held her close. "Me too kiddo." They sat down on the couch together. "I barely got to talk to you the other night – when did you get back?" Mac was trying to keep the conversation as normal as possible.

"The day of the Nurse's Ball. I, uh, I was nervous and I thought it would be best if I just jumped right into the deep end." Robin started to turn away from Mac but he stopped her.

"You know you can tell me anything." Mac took her hand in his. "We have been through so much together and I want you to know that if I had had a clue as to what was going on – I would have been there for you."

Tears ran down Robin's face as she listened to her uncle's words. "I know."

"Robin, no matter what is going on – you can trust me. I love you and I want to help you. Let me help you." Mac stared her straight in the eyes, almost daring her to tell him the truth.

"Mac, I…"

"Hello Robin." Marcus stood in the doorway of Robin's office, almost glaring at her. He took a few steps in and held out his hand. "You must be the infamous Mac Scorpio. Robin had told me so much about you."

Mac and Robin both stood up and Mac shook the man's hand, unhappy about the interruption. "And you must be Dr. Marcus Banks. I understand I have you to thank for my niece's return?"

Marcus nodded his head and moved over to Robin's side, putting his arm around her shoulders and holding her close. "Yes, I felt it was best if we came back to Port Charles and faced all of Robin's demons. It really is the only way we can ever have a normal life together with her daughter. Emma means more than anything to Robin and it is my intention that they never be separated again."

"I know Robin and Emma both appreciate that, almost as much as I do. I was just about to ask my niece to have lunch with me so we can catch up."

Marcus interrupted the man. "I'm afraid that won't be possible – Robin and I have plans."

"Well then how about dinner?" Mac wasn't going to give up.

Marcus dropped his arm from around Robin and turned her around so she was facing him. "Why don't you go check on those files Epiphany was getting for you – I want to talk to your uncle for a minute."

Robin nodded and then left the room, stopping to give Mac a quick hug and a kiss on her way out. Once she was gone, Marcus sighed and looked at Mac. "I'm sorry but I don't think you understand just how fragile your niece is at the moment. Short visits like this are fine but anything longer and she may feel pressured and take off again. I want Robin to feel safe and secure. We are easing her back into her normal life but she really only has the emotional strength to deal with rebuilding one relationship at this time and I think we would be in agreement that her relationship with Emma is the most important one to work on, right?"

Mac had never honestly hated anyone immediately in his life but he hated Dr. Banks. "Yes, Emma should always be the priority."

Marcus smiled at him. "Good – I'm glad we are in agreement. Now I am going to take Robin to lunch and we will discuss maybe having another short meeting with you next week. It was nice meeting you Mr. Scorpio."

Marcus gestured to the door and Mac reluctantly left the room. Both gentlemen left the office with Marcus heading towards the nurse's desk and Mac to the elevator. Mac took the elevator to the ground floor and pulled out his phone, calling a number he hadn't used in a long time. "Lucky – yeah it's Mac. I know your mom sees Dr. LeGrasse. Could you contact him and see what he knows about a Dr. Marcus Banks?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Robin?" Marcus walked into Robin's office and interrupted her deep in a file. "Sorry to interrupt but I have a patient coming in 10 minutes so I won't be able to go to lunch. Will you be okay by yourself today?"

"Yes, I'll just go to the cafeteria and bring something back to my office." Robin smiled at him and then went back to her notes.

Marcus walked over to the desk and stood in front of it. "That will be fine but right back here after you get your food, right?"

Robin nodded her head. "Of course, right back."

"Good, I'll see you in just a little bit. Have a good lunch." Marcus left the office and headed back to his own, in such a hurry that he didn't noticed Patrick standing a few feet down from Robin's door.

Robin put her file away and headed towards the cafeteria. She was passing the elevator when she was grabbed from behind and pulled into it. "Hey – what do you think you're doing?"

Patrick let the doors close and hit the emergency stop button. "We need to talk."

Robin began looking around the elevator frantically. "Patrick, start the elevator."

"No – you have been avoiding me ever since you got back two weeks ago. I just want five minutes to try and explain…"

"Explain?" Robin practically choked on the word. She was trying so hard to stay calm, to not fall into a full panic attack standing in that small, confined space, but her anger won out. "Explain how you divorced me without a second thought? Or how you took up with Jason's wife while I was trying to save his life? Let me ask you – was that a final screw you to Jason? It wasn't enough to bed his ex-girlfriend, you had to sleep with his widow too? Why not sleep with Carly, hit the trifecta?"

"It wasn't like that." Patrick couldn't believe the pain and anger coming from Robin.

"I don't want to know. It hurts - it hurts so much to know that, in the end, I meant so little to you. That after all these years you are still the same egocentric jerk that I met in that OR." Robin tried to push past him to the button but Patrick stopped her and gently pushed her back into the corner.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it but Robin, how was I to know? Once again, you were hurting and didn't just tell me. I'm not a mind reader." Patrick knew it was a weak defense but it was the only one he had.

"I told you I was broken!" Robin screamed it at him. "How could you not know I was hurting and I needed you? I needed you so bad but you never came." Robin fell into the corner sobbing. "You never came."

Patrick leaned against the wall of the elevator and slid down to the floor, tears streaming down his face. "God Robin, what have I done?"

Patrick and Robin stared at each other in silence until they heard a pounding on the door. Patrick reached up and pushed the button back in and the doors opened up.

"Robin!" Marcus ran in and carefully picked up the sobbing woman in his arms. "It's okay, I've got you now, it's all going to be okay."

He took her out of the elevator and into the hallway. "Get me a wheelchair."

Robin shook her head. "I'm okay."

"No you're not." Marcus glared at Patrick as an orderly brought over a wheelchair and Marcus set her down in it. "I'm taking you back to my office and then we are going home. Epiphany," Epiphany looked away from Robin and at Marcus, "please reschedule my appointment."

Marcus took a moment and then gestured to the orderly. "Please take Dr. Scorpio back to my office and wait for us there."

"Marcus…" Robin was trying to stop the fight she could see brewing. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Marcus kneeled down next to her and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll be there in just a minute." He kissed Robin's forehead and motioned for the orderly to leave before turning back to Patrick.

"How dare you do that to her? Are you trying to destroy all the progress she has made?"

"I needed to talk to her and you won't let anyone near her. Why are you so intent on keeping Robin away from the people who love her?" Patrick had done his research on the man and, while he seemed on the up and up, Patrick still didn't trust him. "I would think that keeping her isolated would be detrimental to her recovery."

"You know for a brain surgeon, you're not that smart. You are detrimental to her recovery. We returned to Port Charles in spite of you. Your decision to turn your back on her was the straw that broke the camel's back. Cornering a woman who has developed claustrophobia due to her numerous incarcerations in an elevator – that's how you show your love for her?" Marcus took a step forward and stood toe to toe with Patrick. "I will say this once again – stay away from Robin. You have already hurt her enough for several lifetimes."

Marcus left a speechless Patrick standing in the hall as he went to check on Robin. Patrick took some deep breaths as he tried to comprehend all the information he had been given over the past few minutes. Robin's claustrophobia should have been obvious to him, the way she kept looking around the elevator and yet he had completely ignored what was right in front of him because of what he wanted. Once again he had failed her.

Patrick pulled out his phone. "Sam, I'm sorry but I need to stay here to monitor a patient so I won't be able to make dinner at your mom's tonight. Tell Alexis I'm sorry and I'll see you later. Bye."

Patrick finished his message and went back to his office. He needed to figure out what he could do to help Robin and show her that she could count on him to be there for her so they could at least be friends again. He owed her at least that much.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What do you mean Dr. LeGrasse disappeared?" Mac was on the phone with Lucky and he was very upset. "What about his patients?"

"My mom was told that she was being transferred to another doctor. Technically, Dr. LeGrasse retired and closed his clinic." Lucky stood outside the building, trying to find a point of entry. "Look Mac, I am going to try and get into the building – see if anything was left behind."

"Okay, let me know what you find out." Mac had one last question for Lucky. "Who is you mom's new doctor?"

Lucky laughed. "Dr. Robin Scorpio. Mom is headed back to Port Charles and I will be on my way as soon as I am done here. It's time I come home and catch up with an old friend."

_

Lucky made his way to the back of the building and began looking for any security systems or alarms. He didn't see anything so he began picking the lock on the back door. To his surprise, the door opened the moment he touched it.

Lucky pulled out his gun and carefully entered the building, clearing the area behind the door before shutting it behind him. Cautiously, he creeped down the hallway to the main office. He could see a light under the doorway and stopped. Suddenly the door flung open.

"It's about damn time you got in here boy." Robert stood there smiling at Lucky. "This will go a lot faster if I have some help."

_

"Mr. Cassadine, how are you doing today?" Marcus walked in to the living room and poured himself a drink.

Nikolas shook his head. "I'm fine. How are you – enjoying your stay?"

"Yes, you really do have a lovely home. Robin and I are quite grateful for your hospitality."

Nikolas winced when the man mentioned Robin. Nikolas had a lot of regrets about working with his grandmother but Robin's involvement was the biggest one. Nikolas didn't even know she was involved until the day of the Nurse's Ball. Helena had sent word that she was sending him houseguests and he was shocked when Robin and her psychiatrist showed up on his doorstep.

Nikolas had meant what he said when he told Patrick that he would protect Robin. They had been through so much together and while he couldn't help her out of this mess quite yet, he could watch out for her. Robin wasn't the same since her return and Nikolas had been trying to find out what had happened to her during the time she was gone but he hadn't had any luck as of yet. "Where is Robin?"

"She is sleeping. Yesterday was rather rough on her so she laid back down after she took Emma to school." He sat down on the couch. "Now I have a favor to ask of you."

Nikolas rolled his eyes. "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to keep Patrick away from Robin." Nikolas looked confused so Marcus explained. "Robin's ex-husband cornered her yesterday in an elevator. Poor thing was a sobbing mess by the time I got to her."

"Son of a bitch. Is she okay?" Nikolas was certain there was more to the story than Marcus was telling him but he would get that from Patrick.

"No – I had to sedate her after we got back home. Needless to say, she will be staying home for a few days to recover." Marcus finished his drink. "I'm going to go check on her but I have some good news for you."

"What?" Nikolas turned away from the man, he couldn't imagine what Marcus considered good news.

"Your mother is coming home." Nikolas turned back around. "Yes – it seems that Dr. LeGrasse retired and he transferred care of your mother back to her previous doctor – Robin."

Marcus left the room as Nikolas wondered what had happened to Dr. LeGrasse and why his mother's care was turned over to Robin.

_

Marcus walked into Robin's room and sat down on the bed by her. He watched as she began shaking in her sleep. "No, please stop."

She was caught up in her nightmare again. Marcus put his arms around her. "It's okay, I'm here. Just listen to my voice and remember who it was who saved you."

Robin shook her head. "No, not you."

Marcus removed his arms from her and stood up, heading over to the drawer where he kept Robin's sedatives. He quickly filled the syringe as her nightmare became worse. He realized she was remembering her shock treatments. "Emma baby I love you, I'll never forget you."

He held her arm down and injected the sedative. "It's okay Robin, I'll always be here."

Robin shook her head one last time before the medicine took effect. "Patrick, I love you."

Marcus took the syringe and threw it across the room. So much progress destroyed in just a few minutes by Patrick's little stunt. He took a moment and then climbed back on the bed with a now peacefully sleeping Robin. She could rest now but after that it would be time for an extra long session to remind Robin just exactly who it was that had saved her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robin banged on the door. "Please let me out!"

The room was pitch black and Robin kept feeling around the cold, stone walls trying desperately to find a way out. She had laid down in her room for a nap and had woken up in here but she had no idea where 'here' was. She made her way back to the door and, unable to find a way out, Robin pulled herself into a corner, crying hard. "Not again. No, not again."

She began having difficulty breathing. Emma, she was being taken away from Emma again. It wasn't fair – she had just gotten her back. Where was she? Why was she taken again? Why wouldn't anyone help her? Couldn't they hear her screaming?

Robin had been in there for what seemed like hours when the door opened and someone came in. He knelt in front of her, face obscured by a ski mask. His voice was strong and terse. "You should have stayed away from your ex-husband."

Robin shook her head. "I didn't, he pulled me into the elevator, I wasn't trying to be around him, I swear." She was begging her captor to believe her.

"And where is your precious Patrick now? Once again, he is not here for you. Once again, he let me take you while he sleeps with his precious Sam." He spat the words at her. "I want to believe you. I want to believe that you have learned your lesson but maybe we need to have another one. Maybe another round of ECT?"

"No! Please no – I'll be good. I'll stay away from Patrick and my family." Robin's tears soaked her shirt as she shook on the floor.

"I don't understand why you would want to be around them at all. They abandoned you, left you to me. The sooner you understand that you can't depend on them, the better off you'll be." The man stood up and walked towards to the door. He walked out it and slammed it behind him, leaving a broken Robin lying on the floor.

Minutes later the door flew open and Marcus came running in. "Robin? Oh my God, when I went to your room and you weren't there…"

He picked Robin up and carried her out of the room and up the stairs. Robin was shocked to discover she was still at Wyndamere, just down in the catacombs. Moving swiftly, he took Robin back to her room and set her down on the bed. "Please Robin, tell me what happened?"

Marcus wrapped his arms around Robin and held her as she cried. "He found me. He found me and took me down there because of what Patrick did. He knew Patrick pulled me into that elevator – how did he know?"

"That bastard. I don't know how he knew but we need to be careful." He stroked Robin's hair as he held her close. "Shush my love, it's all going to be okay now. I found you, I saved you again." Marcus took Robin's face in his hands and wiped away her tears. "I will always find you, always."

He laid her down on the bed and held her close. "You need me Robin, you need me to help keep you safe. I will talk to Helena and explain everything so that he goes away and never hurts you again. All you have to do is promise to stay with me and let me protect you. Can you do that?"

Robin nodded her head. "I promise."

"That's my girl." He kissed her head. "That's my good girl."

_

Sam came by Patrick's office to check on him and found him sound asleep on his couch. He had spent the entire night at the hospital with his patient and she wanted to show him that she loved and supported him. Patrick was sleeping soundly so Sam decided to just let him sleep and leave him a note so he knew she came by. Sam took a moment to watch Patrick sleep and then went over to his desk to write him the note before heading off to her meeting with Monica about Danny's birthday party.

Sam sat down at Patrick's desk and saw a stack of printouts sitting on his desk next to a notepad. "PTSD signs, symptoms and treatments." Sam began going through the handouts and reading Patrick's notes. "Patient may respond to treatment better if they are in a place they feel secure when discussing their trauma. Places: Jax's cabin, hospital roof, docks, gazebo in the park? No completely enclosed spaces, needs to at least have windows, don't want to cause panic attack due to claustrophobia. Talk to Kevin – need additional information about treatments for PTSD and claustrophobia. Need to make her feel safe with me."

Sam shook her head. Of course there wasn't a patient – he was here all night doing research on Robin and helping her deal with her PTSD. It always came back to Robin. She wasn't just Patrick's first love, she was Jason's and a part of Sam would always know that Robin held a special place in both men's hearts. A place Sam would never have.

Sam got up and left Patrick sleeping on the couch, softly closing the door behind her. She pulled out her phone and made a call. "Monica, I have something I need to do. Can we meet tomorrow for lunch instead? Great."

She hung up with Monica and made another call. "Spinelli – I need some help. I want you to do some research on a Dr. Marcus Banks and any connection he has to Robin Scorpio."

Patrick wanted to help Robin – fine. Sam would help him do it and prove that, while Robin was his past, she was the woman he needed for his future.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mac paced the floor waiting for Lucky and Robert to show up. Lucky had called as soon as they had left the clinic to tell Mac they had made some interesting discoveries in Paris and they would be on the first plane out of Paris to Port Charles. That was yesterday and Mac was going crazy waiting.

The doorbell rang and Mac ran to the door. "Where the hell have you two been?"

Lucky and Robert walked through the door and sat down on the couch. "Well that's a fine welcome. We just got off a transatlantic flight – the least you could do was offer me a drink."

Mac shook his head. "Sorry if I think Robin is more important than your thirst Robert. What did you find out?"

Lucky took over the conversation. "Mac, just have a seat and we will tell you what we found out."

Mac took a seat. "Sorry, it's just I haven't been able to get close to Robin in weeks. This Dr. Banks is keeping everyone but Emma as far away from her as possible. Please tell me you found out something on this guy."

"Unfortunately, no but we do know one thing – he's lying about where Robin was before she came back to Port Charles. We spoke to a nurse at the clinic and she swears that Dr. LeGrasse hasn't spoken to Robin, let alone seen her in years. In fact, they were all still under the mistaken impression that she was dead." Lucky couldn't believe that Robin's miraculous return hadn't made headlines at her old stomping grounds. "She did say that Dr. LeGrasse called her a month ago and announced he was closing the clinic doors. Everyone got one year of severance pay and excellent references, all the patients were referred back to their original physicians and LeGrasse disappeared. We still haven't tracked him down."

"So where was she?" Mac hadn't believed Dr. Banks' story but now they had proof.

Lucky sighed. "We haven't been able to figure that out yet. The divorce papers were sent from Paris but we have no proof that Robin actually mailed them. Mac, we can't even prove that Robin left the United States."

"Are you saying that Robin may have been close to us this entire time, being put through God knows what by this man we know nothing about, and we did nothing to help her?" Mac stood up and began pacing again. Needing an outlet for his anger, Mac knocked over the table by the door and watched as the small items on it crashed to the floor. "No wonder she wants nothing to do with us."

Robert stood up and went over to his brother. "Mac, this isn't your fault. You didn't know what was going on."

"But I should have. I should have questioned Patrick and Anna about that last conversation with Robin. I should have insisted on going to see her myself but I was so worried about Maxie I completely ignored her." Mac shrugged off Robert. "I going to go and talk to Patrick. He owes me an explanation about why he didn't let me know what was going on with my girl."

Mac stormed off and Robert sat back down on the couch with Lucky. "If I know my brother, Patrick is in for a hell of a hard time. Let's get settled in – we have some more investigating to do with regards to this Dr. Banks."

* * *

"Open up Drake!" Mac pounded on the front door of Robin's old house, wanting to see her ex-husband.

"Mac, please stop. Patrick isn't here – he's at the hospital." Sam had no idea why Mac was here but this may be good timing. "Why don't you come in – there's something we need to talk to you about."

"We?" Mac looked in to see Spinelli cowering on the couch. This day just kept getting worse. "Why?"

Spinelli stood up. "Greetings grandfather of my daughter. The lovely Samantha and I have been investigating Robin's new friend." After Sam's call yesterday Spinelli had begun an investigation into Dr. Banks.

Mac entered and sat down. "Okay, I'll bite – why do you care about who Robin is with?"

"Patrick feels horrible about not seeing the signs of PTSD when he spoke to Robin months ago. He is beating himself up and trying to find any way he can to help her. I decided to help by investigating this doctor who came with her to see if he is on the up and up." Sam needed Mac to believe her – his approval meant the world to Patrick.

"And is he?"

"We're not sure." Spinelli pointed at the laptop. "The thing is I cannot find anything on the doctor that wasn't created in the last year. All articles, licenses, photos, everything about the man were added to the internet after 2013 and backdated to appear older than they are."

Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you saying this guy didn't exist until two years ago?"

"Basically – yes."

Mac and Sam both sat there in silence, processing what Spinelli had just told them. Finally, Mac stood up and headed towards the door. "Thank you for telling me this."

"Mac wait, what are you going to do?" Sam was worried that Mac would tell Patrick and then Patrick would do something crazy to get Robin away from Marcus.

"I don't know yet. Keep this to yourselves for now – I'm going to touch base with Robert, Anna and Lucky and see what else we can find out." Mac looked at Spinelli. "Good work Spinelli."

"Thank you paternal one. Please make sure fair Maxinista knows that I assisted you." Even though they were back together Spinelli still needed to show Maxie that he was the man she needed.

"Don't push it." Mac looked back at Sam. "I will talk to you later and let you know what we decide to do. Until then, don't say anything to Patrick. He's a little too unpredictable to be involved yet."

Sam smiled at him. "Not a problem. I'll talk to you later Mac."

Mac walked back out to his car, calmed by his conversation with Sam. His conversation with Patrick would have to wait because right now he needed to talk to his brother. It was time to figure out just who the hell this Dr. Banks really was.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I take it you are keeping our little bird in her cage." Helena was basking in the Greek sun in while checking in with her cohort in Port Charles.

"I told you Helena, everything is under control." Marcus was relieved to be able to speak in his natural English accent, this southern thing was annoying. "Robin is getting more work done than ever now that she has been reunited with her daughter and we get the added bonus of torturing the Scorpios and Anna DeVane with the fact that she won't have anything to do with them."

"And no one is suspicious? What about that dog of a husband?" Helena never could understand why Robin had put up with the man.

"Dr. Drake was a slight problem but I have taken care of it. Everything is going according to plan. Another six months and we will have everything we need done. Robin, Emma and I will be able to start our new lives far away from Robert Scorpio, Anna DeVane and Port Charles and my beautiful little bird will be available to do anything you want for her from our new home. I will check in with you next week." Marcus hung up the phone and walked over to the window of his room. He looked out to see Robin and Emma playing in the Wyndamere maze.

It wasn't supposed to be like this – he wasn't supposed to have feelings for Robin. This was supposed to be about revenge for his father and what Anna and Robert had done to him. Helena had put a call out to all enemies of the spy duo years ago and he had happily responded on behalf of his father. It was because of Robert that Marcus had grown up only seeing his father once or twice a year in secured rooms.

After his father's arrest, Marcus's mother had moved them to England and changed their names so that Marcus wouldn't grow up with the stigma of being the son of a criminal. His mother brought him back to the states for visits with his father, visits that Marcus couldn't wait for. He was a good son and listened closely to all the stories his father had to tell him about what had happened with Anna and Robert. He listened to his father's plans carefully and, after Marcus turned 18, they spent years working together and figuring out their revenge. He knew what his father wanted him to do and he would do it.

But during his time with Robin, getting her to trust him and agree to be with him, he had actually fallen in love with her. Marcus had never understood the attraction his father had for Anna until he spent time with her equally beautiful and brilliant daughter. While Helena had not been happy about his changing feelings, Marcus' father had encouraged them. Marcus and his father had both assured Helena that she would still have access to the brilliant doctor but, from now on, Marcus would be her keeper. Besides, as long as Emma was with them, Robin would do whatever he wanted.

He would have Robin and they would be a family – no matter what it took.

Nikolas paced the living room, debating his next step. He had seen Marcus carrying Robin up from the catacombs, crying and upset. Nikolas had confronted him about Robin's state but Marcus had insisted that it was all Nikolas' fault. Because of the poor security Nikolas had at Wyndamere, a madman had snuck in, taken Robin and terrorized her. Marcus swore that he went searching for her and saw a man fleeing the tunnels right before he found Robin and brought her upstairs.

Nikolas didn't believe a word the man said, he hadn't since the moment he had walked in the door. Marcus was not trustworthy and Robin's dependence on the man was baffling to say the least. She seemed to have complete faith in the man to protect her and Nik was beginning to wonder if what he had seen the other day was the reason why. Something was wrong with the whole situation, beyond his grandmother's involvement, and Nikolas needed help to figure out what it was. But first, he needed to let someone know that Robin hadn't been in Paris before she came home.

Nikolas thought about it and picked up his phone. He knew exactly who he needed to call.

"Drake." Patrick didn't even look at his phone before answering; he was too busy reviewing the additional information Kevin had given him treatments for PTSD.

"Patrick, it's Nikolas." Patrick started talking but Nikolas interrupted him. "I need to talk to you as soon as possible – it's about Robin."

Patrick dropped his papers. "Can you meet me on the docks in 10 minutes?"

"Make it 20." Nikolas was already headed out the door as he finished speaking to Patrick. "I am headed to the launch now."

Patrick took a few moments to clean up his research before he left his office and headed to the docks, getting there just as the launch was pulling up. "What is it? Is she okay?"

Nikolas stared at him, unsure of what to say. Patrick was living with his cousin but it was obvious to Nikolas that he was still in love with Robin. "This needs to stay between the two of us – at least for now. I'm not sure who I can trust and it is in Robin's best interest to keep this quiet."

"To keep what quiet?" Patrick watched Nikolas warily. "What is going on?"

"Robin wasn't in Paris. I don't know where she was but I got a call right before she showed up from Dr. Banks saying that she would be coming back and needed a place to stay. I would do anything for Robin so I said yes." Nikolas hated not telling Patrick the whole truth but he wanted to give Patrick just enough information to spark his curiosity. He remembered Patrick's refusal to give up on Robin when Jerry Jacks forced Nikolas and Robin to pretend to be in a relationship and he was counting on that Patrick to be the one who heard him.

"Why lie and tell me she was?" Patrick had a feeling that Nikolas was hiding something else besides this secret.

"Because she asked me to and she is obviously in a very precarious state of mind. I don't trust Dr. Banks and I am hoping you may be in a position to help her." Nikolas turned around and started walking back to the launch. "I guess I just thought you should know the truth."

Nikolas boarded the launch, leaving behind a very confused and concerned Patrick.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Robin knocked on Marcus's office door. "Marcus?"

Marcus yelled out to her. "Come in."

Robin opened the door and started to enter but stopped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

A sandy haired man sat in the chair opposite Marcus, his back to the door. Marcus smiled at her, taking in the sight of Robin in the green dress he had picked out for her. "It's okay. We're going to be longer than I expected so why don't you go ahead to the casino and I will meet you there."

Tonight was a benefit for the pediatric wing at the Haunted Star. Marcus had decided Robin was ready to face the citizens of Port Charles for a night, as long as he was by her side of course, but this meeting was taking longer than he thought.

Robin hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. You have been doing wonderful for the past week – I trust you will behave. I shouldn't be very far behind you and Nikolas will be there. Please sit with him."

"Okay – I'll see you there in just a little while."

Robin closed the door and Marcus turned back to his guest. "As I told Helena, everything is under control here. There was no reason for you to check up on us."

Jerry smiled at the man. "Yes, I see that little Robin is listening to you but that does not change the fact that we need to move up the timeline and I am here to make certain that happens. I will be staying at Wyndamere but please do not let anyone know I am here – there are quite a few people who love to put me in jail."

"Then I suggest you stay out of sight – I have made too much progress with Robin to have you take ruin it now." Marcus stood up and walked to the door. "I assume Helena told Nikolas you are coming?"

"Yes, the dear boy has a room set up for me on the opposite side of the house from you and Robin." Jerry pulled on the hat he was carrying, effectively hiding his hair and put on a pair of glasses. "I will see you at home later."

* * *

Robin walked into the Haunted Star, clutching her purse close to her and looking around for Nikolas. Her nerves were working overtime and she was unsure where to step or what to do.

Patrick noticed her standing on the steps and walked over, careful to make sure she could see him. "Robin?" She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'm so glad you came. Are you by yourself?"

Robin looked around again and then back at her ex-husband. "Marcus was still with a patient and Nikolas was supposed to meet me here but I don't see him."

He was about to make a comment about her being let out alone but Patrick bit it back. He was trying to be supportive and that would immediately put her on the defensive. "Would you like a drink? I have a spot at the bar with a couple of stools and enough room for two."

He put out his hand and, after a moment's hesitation, she took it, followed him to the bar and took the seat next to him. Patrick signaled the bartender. "A glass of your house red please."

Robin smiled at him. "Thank you. Where's Sam?"

"She said she might make it later – this really isn't her thing." The truth was that he really hadn't spoken to Sam in weeks. He had been busy at the hospital and she was working on a case. "Emma is at her slumber party, right?"

Robin laughed. "Yes. She was so excited to spend the weekend with her friends." She took a sip of wine. "How is your patient doing – the one with the frontal tumor?"

"Very well, thanks to you." Robin looked at him curiously. "I reviewed some files from similar patients you developed protocols for and was able to figure out a treatment for my patient."

"Wait, you figured out a drug protocol for your patient? What happened to cut first, questions later?"

"Hey, don't be so surprised. You always were the best influence on me." Patrick raised his glass and clinked it with Robin's. "Before you I wouldn't have even considered using a drug protocol but now it's always on my mind when I review patient files."

Robin felt tears come to her eyes as she noted the sincerity in his eyes. "I'm glad to hear that but you have to know that I never wanted to change you."

"That's not what I meant. You didn't change me, you just helped me see that there was more than one way to handle a situation and I will be forever grateful to you for it. Although I have to admit that I can't wait to be able to actually work with you again. Any idea when you might start consulting?"

Robin shook her head. "No, I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things and I needed to take a few days off last week but I am hoping soon."

His guilt overwhelmed him and Patrick gently took Robin's hands in his. "I am so sorry for last week, the stunt I pulled with the elevator. Robin I would never purposely scare you. It was a stupid thing to do and I hope you can forgive me."

"Patrick, I know you weren't trying to scare me and yes, I can forgive you. Just don't do it again, please."

"I promise not to do anything like that to you again. All I want to do is help you Robin, to finally be the man you need." Robin smiled at him and Patrick let go of her hands. "You ready for a little roulette?"

Robin didn't have a chance to respond when they heard gun fire going off and saw four men in masks enter the casino. "Nobody move – this is a robbery!"

Patrick instinctively put himself in front of Robin, taking her hands in his and pulling her against his back to shield her. "It's okay Robin, just stay behind me. I'll protect you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Everyone down on the ground!" The robbers pointed their guns at the group. "Throw all cell phones into the middle of the floor."

Everyone in the room quickly complied. Patrick took a look around the room to make sure everyone was okay. Fortunately it still early in the evening and most of the guests had not arrived yet. Among the doctors, nurses and various guests he saw among Maxie, Lulu, Liz, and Epiphany lowering themselves to the ground but his focus was on the trembling woman he was guarding.

Patrick turned around and gently stroked Robin's face. "It's okay – just focus on me." He helped Robin to the floor and took the cell phone from her purse. Without breaking their connection, Patrick threw their two phones into the center of the floor. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Tell me what will make you most comfortable."

Tears fell down Robin's face. "Would you hold me?"

Patrick leaned his back against the bar and pulled Robin into his arms, wrapping them around her tight. "Keep your face against my chest and don't look at them. It will all be over shortly."

One of the gunmen walked over to Lulu and Maxie, who sat across the room from Patrick and Robin. "You're the owner, right?" Lulu nodded. "Good – take me to the safe."

Lulu stood up and headed to the back room with the man while the other three gunmen stood in the center of the room, guns trained on the crowd. A few minutes later they came back out with a bag full of cash and the gunmen threw Lulu back over to Maxie. "Let's go."

The men were headed to the exit when they heard a voice call from outside. "This is the Port Charles police department. We have you surrounded – come out with your hands up."

The gunman threw the bag of money down and fired his gun into the air. "Damn it!" He looked at the people on the floor. "Get comfortable – we're in for a long night."

Patrick held Robin close and gently stroked her hair. "It's going to be okay Robin. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

Nikolas pulled up to the Haunted Star and was shocked to see police cars outside. He saw Dante and ran over to him. "Dante, what is going on?"

"Nikolas – the alarm sounded a few minutes ago. I have access to the Haunted Star security cameras on my phone – Lulu set it up – and there are 4 gunmen inside." Dante loved his brother-in-law but he didn't have time for this. "Look, Lulu is in there…"

"What about Robin?" Nikolas was under strict orders to be there to watch over Robin. He wasn't happy to be helping his grandmother but it was the only way to protect Robin right now. "I was supposed to meet her here."

"Don't worry – she's with Patrick and he won't let anything happen to her." Dante had just finished speaking when Marcus walked up to the men.

"What do you mean she is with Patrick?" Marcus stared in disbelief at the scene unfolding before him.

"There is a hostage situation." Nikolas pulled Marcus aside. "Did you have anything to do with this? I know that Helena sent Jerry back here."

"No, the man left the hospital when I did – he had nothing to do with this. I will ask you again, what do you mean she is with Patrick?" Marcus was not happy with what he was hearing.

"Patrick and Robin were both in there when the robbers struck so I would imagine that he is protecting her. Patrick would die for her." Nikolas felt like Patrick needed a little defending.

"Which he proved by divorcing her." Marcus pulled out his phone and made a call. "We have an issue that needs taken care of immediately."

* * *

"How are you doing?" Patrick held her close and kept rubbing her back. It had been an hour since the start of the hostage situation.

"I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me…"

"I like worrying about you. It's alright if you're scared – just remember that I've got you and I will do everything in my power to protect you." Patrick continued to hold her close, not wanting to let her go. "At least time I'm in here with you, rather than going crazy standing outside."

"Yeah, no storming the doors and demanding to be traded for me and, as an added bonus, no Carly." Talking to him helped her feel a little bit better.

"And no one has been hurt. That was one of the worst moments of my life, knowing you were inside the Metro Court, shot, and I could do nothing to help you." His hold on Robin didn't break.

"But you did help me." Robin looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You talked Emily through my surgery and saved my life. If you hadn't done that, I would have died. You were my hero that night."

"Too bad I couldn't be that man again when you needed him." Patrick wiped her tears away as they began to fall down her face. "I have let you down so many times and I hate myself for doing it. I want you to know that I never stopped loving you and no one has ever taken your place in my heart."

"But what about Sam?" Robin wasn't sure what he was saying.

"I care about Sam but it doesn't come close to my feelings for you. Maybe a part of me was trying to get back at you for leaving me, maybe it was a screw you to Jason, or maybe I am just so pathetic that I needed someone by my side instead of doing what I promised and waiting for you." Patrick gently rubbed her cheek. "I love you Robin, so much and I know you still love me."

Robin nodded her head. "Of course I still do, I have never loved anyone the way I love you but…"

"But nothing." Patrick leaned down and gently kissed Robin. "I know we have a lot of issues to work through but I believe that we can do it. I'm not asking for an answer now - just promise me you will consider what I am saying."

"Patrick…"

He kissed her one last time. "Just promise."

Robin nodded her head and laid her head back on Patrick's chest. "I promise."

Meanwhile the four gunmen were talking. The second gunman was getting nervous. "We need to get the hell out of here – this was supposed to be simple."

"In and out – isn't that what you said?" The third gunman glared at the man holding the money, clearly the one in charge. "What are we supposed to do now?"

The leader looked around the room and smiled. "We have the upper hand – the van is right outside and I see at least four lovely ladies that we can use as human shields. Everyone grab someone and let's go."

The first gunman grabbed Lulu while two of the others grabbed Maxie and Liz. Patrick took Robin and shoved her behind the bar as the last gunman went for her. Patrick stood up to stop him. "You leave her the hell alone!"

The gunman looked at Patrick. "Fine."

He turned to leave and then turned back around, hitting Patrick in the head with his gun. Patrick fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. Robin ran out to help him. "Patrick!"

The gunman grabbed Robin and dragged her over to the others. "I figured we might as well take girls we can have a little fun with."

The men began dragging them to the door and had almost made it there when gunfire filled the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"We have shots fired inside the building, repeat, shots fired. On my command, let's go." Dante and Nathan lined up with the other officers and, after a moment, entered the lobby.

"Everyone freeze." Dante walked in to see four men in masks lying dead on the ground, each one shot. "Lulu?"

Lulu came running over, hugging her husband. "The shots came from out of nowhere. I don't know who your sharpshooter is but…"

"Lulu, we didn't have a sharpshooter in here." Dante looked around the casino, confused as to what had happened. "Is everyone okay?"

"No, Patrick needs help." Robin sat by her ex-husband, examining him. "One of the men hit him in the head with his gun. Get me an ambulance and call ahead to tell them what happened and that I want a portable CT in the trauma room as soon as we get to GH. Tell them that his doctor is riding in the ambulance with him."

The paramedics came in and quickly got Patrick on the cot. Robin ran by their side as they headed out the door and to the ambulance. "Come on Patrick, wake up."

Marcus saw her running out the door and tried to grab her but she shook him off. "I have to go with him."

He stared her straight in the eyes. "Robin no."

Marcus reached for her again but she pulled away. "He was hurt protecting me. I have to make sure he's alright." She jumped in the ambulance and it took off, leaving Marcus behind.

Nikolas walked up to the man and shook his head. "I told you he would protect her."

Marcus glared at him. "No, I protected her when I sent Jerry in to eliminate those men. Go back to the house and make sure our newest guest is all settled in. I am going to the hospital to check on Robin and make sure that her ex-husband is going to be alright."

"Why not give up? She will never love you." Nikolas knew from his grandmother that Marcus was in love with Robin and planned to create a family with her and Emma.

Marcus gave Nikolas one last piercing look. "Yes she will."

* * *

The nurse was waiting at the door when the paramedics came in with Patrick, rattling off his vitals. Robin was holding his hand as they took him into the Trauma Room. Robin took over the second they got him on the cot. "He was hit in the left side of his head with the barrel of a gun. He has been unresponsive since he went down – about 15 minutes now. Pupils are equal and reactive. Is the portable CT here?"

"Being awfully bossy there sunshine." Robin gasped at the sound of Patrick's voice.

"Thank God." She hit him in the chest. "Don't you ever do that to me again." The tears she holding back ran down her cheeks.

Patrick reached up and caressed her cheek. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, I'm fine. Right now you need to get checked out make sure there is no damage to that brilliant brain of yours."

Robin began to pull back but Patrick grabbed her arm and held on tight. "Before you leave, remember what you promised me?"

"Of course but you need to get checked out and, lucky you, I am going to be your doctor." Patrick let go of her arm and Robin went over to the radiologist and nurse. "Let's get the scans done and I want a suture kit, some lidocaine and sterile dressing. Also get him a room on the 10th floor – Dr. Drake is being admitted for the night and I am sure Nurse Johnson will want to be the one watching over him." Epiphany had come in to work straight from the benefit and told Robin to send Patrick to her floor. "I'm going to give an update to the police. I want those CT scans back ASAP."

Robin stepped back over to the cot and smiled at Patrick. "I will be back in a few minutes. Behave until I get back."

Patrick smiled at her. "No promises but I'll try."

Robin walked out of the room shaking her head. She went into the waiting room and saw Dante there along with Sam and Marcus. "We are waiting on the CT scans but he is conscious and alert. He will need stitches and I am having him admitted overnight for observation but I think he is going to be fine."

"Great – that's great. Thank you Robin." Sam smiled at her. "How soon until I can see him?"

Robin took a deep breath. "I need to review a few more things, give him stitches and then I will send him up to his room and you can see him there. I will have the nurse let you know when they have him assigned to a room."

Marcus walked over to her. "Could we talk for a moment before you go back to your patient?"

Dante was surprised when he saw a look of fear briefly appear on Robin's face. "Robin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine – it's just been a really long night. I need to get back to Patrick." Robin eyes never left Marcus's. "I will see you back at Wyndamere."

Robin turned around and headed back to the trauma room to finish working on Patrick. Dante walked over to Marcus. "I don't believe we have been introduced – Detective Dante Falconeri. You are Dr. Banks?" Marcus nodded. "You are staying with my brother-in-law out at Wyndamere."

"Falconeri? Yes, you are Lulu's husband. I understand she was in the casino with my Robin tonight. I take it she is doing well?" Marcus was trying to be as polite as possible but he really needed to get back to Wyndamere and regroup. Tonight was a huge set back and he probably would not be able to get Robin alone again now that Jerry was there and Nikolas had decided to become her watchdog.

"Yes she is. You know I can't quite place your accent. Where are you from - Georgia, Alabama?" Dante instinctively didn't trust this man and he didn't want his wife or son anywhere near him.

Marcus was prepared. "A very small town in Louisiana called Athens – I haven't been there since my parents died years ago."

"Really? Ironic considering who your host is." Dante was already planning to do a background check on the doctor and was gathering every piece of information he could. "Well, tell Robin that I will be by tomorrow to take her statement. Good night Dr. Banks, Sam."

Sam listened to the entire conversation closely and decided to send Spinelli the additional information as soon as she could. Maybe they were one step closer to figuring out just who Dr. Banks really was.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"There we go Dr. Drake." Robin finished suturing up Patrick's head and applied gauze to the wound. "7 stitches and I promise that the scar will be so small you won't even notice it."

Robin pulled off her gloves and put them in the biohazard bin before turning back to her ex-husband. "Your CT scan was clear but I am still admitting you overnight for observation."

"Any chance you will stay with me?" Patrick smirked at her but Robin just shook her head.

She walked back over to his bed. "No, but you will be well taken care of – Epiphany will be watching over you all night long." Robin turned around but Patrick grabbed her arm.

"Robin please, sit down with me for just a minute." Patrick tugged on her arm and Robin sat down next to him on the bed. "I meant what I said earlier but I need to know something – are you and Marcus together."

Robin looked away from him, trying to gather her thoughts. Marcus had arranged for her to come home to her daughter but she was still under Helena's control – too many people she loved lives were at stake, including Patrick's. "We're friends."

Patrick could tell there was more to what was going on than Robin was telling him. "Robin – I know you have a hard time believing it but you can trust me." He took a deep breath. "I know you weren't in Paris."

Robin's head turned back so fast Patrick was certain she had given herself whiplash. "How do you know that?" The mood in the room changed immediately. She was scared – he could hear it in her voice. Robin jumped off the bed and began hyperventilating. "You can't know. No one can know."

Patrick climbed off the bed, ignoring the pounding in his head, and went to her. "Robin?" He tried to put his arms around her but she backed away, shaking her head. "Robin, it's okay. Let me help you."

Tears filled her eyes and Robin backed further away, almost in a daze. "You can't."

Before Patrick could stop her, Robin ran out the door.

* * *

An hour later Patrick was sitting in his room, thinking about what had happened with Robin, when the door opened. He tried to not seem too disappointed when Sam walked through the door instead of Robin.

"Hey you – how are feeling?" Sam went over to the bed and gave him a kiss. "Head hurt?"

"A little bit but I am going to be fine." Patrick really didn't know what to say to Sam. "Thank you for coming by."

"Where else would I be?" Sam took his hand in hers. "I am so happy that you are going to be okay and now you'll have a few days off. Maybe we could spend them together."

Patrick shook his head. "We need to talk." Patrick paused, trying to decide where to start this conversation. "Sam, do you remember what you told me when Robin came back the first time?"

Sam scrunched up her nose. "Of course I do. We were talking about Sabrina and Robin and I told you that in your heart you knew where you belonged. Why?"

Patrick took a deep breath. "Sam, I truly care about you…"

"Oh my God." Sam shook her head. "This is not happening." Sam got tears in her eyes. "Patrick I love you. We live together, we have a life together and you cannot just throw it away for her."

"Do you think this is something I decided on a whim? Sam, you have to understand what is going on. Robin didn't leave me because she wanted to – something else is going on and I have just started to figure it out. One thing is clear - I let her down."

"Then help her out but that doesn't mean we have to end. Patrick," Sam had tears in her eyes, "I love you and I know you love me."

"I do love you Sam but I am in love with Robin and I always have been. I honestly thought that I could move on with you, that what happened with you was different than what happened with Sabrina but it wasn't." Patrick reached up and gently touched her cheek. "In the end, it will always be Robin. I am so sorry."

Sam smacked his hand away, stood up and glared at him. "You're sorry? Please, you don't even know the meaning of the word. Why are you willing to give up me and life we have built up for her?"

"Because she's Robin." As far as Patrick was concerned, that was all the explanation needed.

"You are going to regret this Patrick. Believe it or not – Robin is not the victim here, I am. We had a life, a family we created and you are throwing it all away for her. What am I supposed to tell Danny?" Sam paced the floor.

Patrick began to say something but Sam cut him off. "You know what – never mind. I'll call Jake and we will get our stuff moved out by tomorrow. I hope she's worth what you are giving up."

Sam stormed out the door and down the hallway. She hit the elevator button and then collapsed on the ground in tears. She needed to get to the bottom of what Robin was doing so that she could show Patrick that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"The accommodations are just as wonderful as they were the last time I was your guest. Tell me, is Alfred still your head of household?" Jerry looked around his room as he was talking to Nikolas.

"You just stay to your part of the house and do not come anywhere near Robin or her daughter – am I clear?" Nikolas loathed the man and saw no reason to pretend differently.

"But I was so hoping for a reunion with the lovely Dr. Scorpio, we have so much to catch up on." Nikolas glared at him and Jerry gave him a fake smile. "Of course I will stay away from her but I am not the person you have to worry about. Dr. Banks should be your main concern. Poor man is desperately in love with our lovely little bird and a desperate man will do desperate things."

Nikolas sighed. "I will take care of Dr. Banks and protect Robin – you just make sure that you stay in your part of the house."

Jerry snickered. "Yes, because you have Robin's best interests at heart? Let's face it Nightmare Nikolas, you are in this up to your neck and you are holding several big secrets. How would Robin feel if she knew that you not only know Jason is alive, you know where he is and haven't told anyone?"

Nikolas didn't say another word to Jerry but instead turned around and left the room. He made his way to the living room and found his butler. "Alfred, Robin will be moving into the room next to mine. Please move all her things tonight and then give me all keys to the room. Under no circumstances will you give a key to any of our other guests. Am I clear?"

Alfred nodded his head. "I will see to it at once. Dr. Banks just returned and is in the kitchen having supper. Will you or Dr. Scorpio be needing anything else tonight?"

"No, Alfred. I am leaving to go get Dr. Scorpio and bring her back here. Please make sure her room is ready by the time we return." Nikolas was putting on his jacket as he spoke to the man. A few moments later, he headed out the door and to the launch. It was time he had a talk with his old friend.

* * *

Robin stood on the docks, tears flowing down her face, as she looked out across the water. The launch would be here soon and then she would be back in her room at Wyndamere, safe from the world. She watched the launch as it landed on the dock and she carefully boarded it. "Robin?"

"Nikolas – what are you doing here?" She stepped to the side to give him room to leave but Nikolas just took her hand and sat down with her.

"I think we need to take a little boat ride around the island so we can talk in private." Nikolas couldn't help but notice she had been crying. "Robin, what happened? Is it Patrick?"

Robin nodded and then collapsed in tears against him. "He knew, he knew I wasn't in Paris. He knew what they were doing and he…"

Nikolas was confused. "Robin, what is going on?" He took Robin's face in his hands and wiped away the tears. "What happened to you while you were gone?"

 **Flashback**

She was in the middle of a room staring up at a screen with pictures of Patrick and Sam together. She couldn't move – she wanted to but she couldn't. Helena circled her while the guards made sure no one walked through the door. "Look at these pictures Robin – he knows I have you and he doesn't care. He's happy you're gone – now he can have a normal life with a healthy woman."

"He doesn't know." Robin's tears flowed down her cheeks. "He would be here if he knew."

"Go ahead, tell yourself that but he met with Jerry in Amsterdam and Jerry told Patrick what was going on. All Patrick cared about was finding out who ran him off the road and Sam." Helena sneered at her. "Face it – the only person who cares about you anymore is Marcus. He is the only reason you are still alive Robin. If you ever see you daughter again it will be because of Marcus and if you betray him you will lose her."

Robin shook her head. It wasn't true – it couldn't be true. "No."

Suddenly pain shot through her body as one of the guards hit her with a tazer. Robin fell to the floor and curled up in a ball. Helena stood over her. "That's what believing in Patrick gets you – more pain. Now, who will save you?"

"Patrick."

He hit her again, upping the voltage and Helena repeated the question. "Who will save you?"

"Patrick…" Robin sounded uncertain and was rewarded with another shock.

Marcus burst through the door and the other guard stopped him. "Leave her alone."

Helena looked at Marcus and then back at Robin. She nodded at the guard and he walked over to Marcus and hit him. Helena smiled at him. "Are you willing to take her punishment for her?"

Marcus didn't even hesitate. "Of course." Robin couldn't see what was happening but all of a sudden Marcus screamed and hit the floor.

Robin screamed. "Stop, please don't hurt him."

"Then give up your silly belief in Patrick. Repeat after me, Patrick can't help me."

Tears fell down Robin's face. "Patrick can't help me."

Helena walked back over to her. "Only Marcus can help me."

Robin swallowed hard. "Only Marcus can help me."

 **End Flashback**

"It was true – Patrick told me tonight that he knew I wasn't in Paris. He knew and he left me there." Robin collapsed again in tears. "I thought he loved me but Marcus was telling the truth, he was the only one who cared enough to save me."

Guilt flooded through Nikolas. He had had no idea what Helena and Marcus had done to Robin in Italy and it made him sick. He needed to fix this. "Robin, Patrick didn't know where you were."

"But…"

"I told him last week that you weren't in Paris. He didn't know Robin, I swear he didn't know." Nikolas held her and tried his best to comfort her. "Robin, Marcus is dangerous. I can't give you any details and I can't get you out of this mess yet but I am working on it. I promise you I will protect you - starting tonight. I am moving you into the room next to mine. There are two beds in there so Emma can sleep with you when she is there and I will give you all the keys so no one can get in there but you."

"Maybe Emma shouldn't be at Wyndamere right now if Marcus is so dangerous. She will be safer with Patrick and Sam at his house." Robin hated to be separated from her little girl but Emma's safety would always be the most important thing to her.

"I hate it but I agree with you. We'll make arrangements for you two to meet in Port Charles." Nikolas watched as the launch approached the island. "We are almost home. When we get there go immediately to your room and lock the door. I will bring you up some food to take with your protocol and then I want you to lock the door behind me as soon as I leave. Tomorrow I will bring in a locksmith to add a deadbolt to your room so that you can have some added security."

Robin wiped her face. "There is one other thing – I have nightmares and sometimes I need someone to wake me up from them. Marcus usually does it but I want you to keep a key to my room so if I need to be woken up…"

Nikolas nodded. "I will do it as long as you go straight to your room."

Robin nodded. She needed to sleep and she was very confused right now, a million different thoughts running through her head and none of them made any sense. Marcus had rescued her – how could he be dangerous and what was Nikolas going to do about Helena and her threats?

Nikolas hugged his friend one last time as they approached the dock. Jerry was right, Nikolas was in way too deep to get out now but he would be damned if Robin would be dragged down with him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mac walked into the conference room at the PCPD unsure of what to expect. Anna had called and asked him to meet her there to discuss some things she had discovered about Robin so he had reluctantly agreed to come in. He walked through the door and was immediately upset. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Mac stormed over to Patrick and got in his face. "You didn't care enough about her to see she was in trouble so why don't you go back to the nice little life you built with Sam and let the people that truly love Robin take care of her?"

"Mac, you have every right to be angry with me but this isn't about us – it is about helping Robin." Patrick had expected Mac's anger and he didn't blame Robin's uncle for the way he felt. "I know you don't believe me, but I do love Robin and I hate myself for being so blind and not seeing what was so obvious now."

"And what would that be?" Mac refused to back down.

"That Robin was in trouble and wasn't leaving us willingly." Patrick saw no need to whitewash it – he had been a blind fool and Robin had paid the price. "I can't change the past but I can sure as hell do something about the future. We all want to help Robin and it will go a lot faster if we do it together."

Mac finally stepped back and looked around the room at the people gathered. Besides Patrick and Anna there was also Robert, Lucky and Dante. "Fine – tell me what you know."

Patrick and Mac both sat down and Patrick started the conversation. "Robin wasn't in Paris."

"How do you know that?" Mac already knew that Robin hadn't been in Paris but he wanted to know how Patrick had figured it out.

"Because Nikolas told me and Robin confirmed it the other night after the attempted robbery. Nikolas said he didn't know where she was but she wasn't in Paris. He also called a few hours ago and told me that, wherever she was, Helena Cassadine was the one holding her. Helena is in hiding but she is threatening Spencer so Nikolas is going along with her demands for now." No one in the room was surprised to learn that Helena Cassadine was involved.

"There's something else – wherever she was, Marcus was there with her. Nikolas said that Helena told her I knew where she was and refused to come and get her. Unfortunately, she had every reason to believe it given the way I treated her. Marcus used her doubt in me to get her to trust him." Patrick hadn't seen Robin since the other night but he had had plenty of time to think about Robin's behavior. "There's something else to that relationship though – she seems afraid of him."

Dante sighed. "I noticed that too."

All eyes turned towards the detective. "What do you mean you noticed that too?" Anna was already feeling guilty and nothing she was hearing helped assuage that guilt.

"When I was with Robin and Marcus the other night there was a moment when she looked scared – it was when she was telling him she wasn't leaving Patrick's side and he was obviously unhappy with her decision. I got some basic information on the guy but it is leading nowhere. I can't find any evidence that this guy existed before a few years ago." Dante was glad that he wasn't the only who had a bad feeling about Dr. Banks.

"That's what Spinelli and Sam said." Mac interrupted. "Spinelli said it looked like everything about the guy was only added to the internet a few years ago and backdated to look older."

"What do you mean Sam?" Patrick couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wait – you mean your girlfriend didn't tell you what she was doing?" Mac wasn't even trying to be nice.

"She's not my girlfriend and no she didn't." Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "So we have no idea who this guy is but I know one thing – he's in love with her."

Robert looked at Patrick questioningly. "What makes you think that?"

"Because I can see it when he looks at her and Nikolas confirmed it. Whatever else his plans are, this man wants to be with Robin and he may do whatever it takes to make it happen. Right now Nikolas is protecting her as best he can but it may not be enough, especially with Helena's involvement." Patrick felt absolutely useless.

"Well that would certainly explain Dr. LeGrasse's disappearance." Robert stood up and began pacing the room. "Helena has enough power and money to make that happen but why send Laura back to Port Charles and make Robin her doctor?"

"Revenge – plain and simple. Helena must be planning something and she is hoping to use my mom as a pawn in her game. I have no doubts that Helena must have Robin working on something diabolical, against her will of course, and I could see her using my mom as a test subject." Lucky felt sick as he put it all together.

"Robin wouldn't do that." Patrick looked Lucky straight in the eyes. "She loves Laura, she would never do anything to hurt her."

"She may not be given a choice." Robert sighed at looked at the men. "Helena is pit viper – she will do whatever it takes and hurt whoever she needs to get what she wants. Robin's love for her family is her Achilles heel and Helena will use that against her until the day she dies."

Mac kicked the wall. "Damn it! I should have known something was wrong but…" He stopped and looked at the group assembled before him. "We need a plan and we need to get her out of there as soon as possible. Robert and Lucky – time to call in some favors at the WSB and see if we can figure out where Helena is hiding out. Anna, we will work together to find out what we can on this Dr. Banks and Patrick," he sighed as he looked at Robin's ex-husband, "do what you can to keep tabs on Robin and get any additional information you can about what is going on out of that damn island. Keep in touch with Nikolas and keep me posted about anything you find out – you understand me?"

Patrick nodded his head in understanding.

"Good. Okay everyone, let's figure out a plan so we can save our girl."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Marcus stormed into the dining room and tore the paper out of Nikolas's hands. "Where is she?"

"Could you be a more specific?" Nikolas calmly took a drink of his coffee. "I mean she could be anyone."

"Robin. Where is she?" Marcus stood in front of Nikolas waiting for an answer.

"Still in her room I would guess. I took breakfast up to her 30 minutes ago." Nikolas was helping Robin avoid Marcus so she could clear her head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to escort Robin to the hospital."

"I'm afraid that I have to disagree – Robin isn't going in to work today." Marcus was trying to reassert his power but he failed.

"Actually I had a long talk with my grandmother last night and we agreed that Robin needs to be at the hospital with no distractions, including you. I have been able to secure an office at the hospital to do some work for the board so I will be Robin's escort for the time being. You will be working with Jerry here at Wyndamere." Nikolas stood up. "I am going to go get Robin and I will see you later."

"This isn't over Cassadine."

Nikolas walked away from the man. "Yes, it is."

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Nikolas and Robin stood in front of his office. "If you have changed your mind…"

"No, if I am going to have any sort of a life – I need to do this." Robin opened the door and stepped into the office.

Nikolas hugged her. "It's going to be okay. I'll be back in an hour."

Robin nodded and opened up the door and saw Patrick waiting on the couch. Once Nikolas had confirmed that Patrick did not know about Robin's whereabouts she had agreed to meet with him and discuss what had happened since she had last left him.

Patrick stood up and walked over to her. "I'm so glad you're here." He walked her over to the couch and helped her sit down. "Is it okay that I sit here with you or would you rather I sit on this chair or…"

Robin shook her head and laughed. "Patrick, would you please sit down next to me?"

Patrick sat down and smiled at her. "I don't know why I am so nervous, we've sat down next to each other how many times?"

"I know." Robin took a deep breath. "Why don't I just jump right in – when did you give up on us?"

Patrick was shocked. "Robin, I never gave up on us."

Robin rolled her eyes. "The divorce papers you sent me tell a different story."

"Those divorce papers were a mistake." Patrick took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Robin, I was so hurt when you didn't come home after the accident. It wasn't just that Gabriel was dying, our daughter was hurt too - not badly but she was still hurt and you still chose to be with Jason rather than home with us."

"Patrick, I didn't have a choice – Victor wouldn't let me leave." Tears filled her eyes as she began to understand a little bit where Patrick was coming from.

"I know that now but back then, Robin, all I knew was I was hurting and you weren't here and refused to come home." Patrick took Robin's hands in his. "Maybe if I hadn't been so distracted by everything that was going on I would have figured it out but my son was dying and I could only think about that."

"Patrick," Robin choked on her tears, "I am so sorry about Gabriel. It's all my fault."

"Robin, no, I don't blame you." Patrick lifted her face until he was looking her straight in the eyes. "You did everything Victor said and he did that anyway just to show you his power. He murdered my son, not you and I need to make sure you understand that."

"But if I hadn't gone with him than Victor wouldn't have…"

Patrick sighed. "Then Victor would have taken you by force and he would have done the same thing to keep you in line. Robin, I have had a lot of time to think about this and I need you to hear me – you are not to blame for Gabriel's death and no one is blaming you except you."

Patrick maintained eye contact with his ex-wife. "Robin, I was in a fog after that accident. The only way I could even move on was to focus on finding out who caused it so that's what I did. I focused almost all my energy on finding whoever did it and making sure they paid for it and, between that and taking care of Emma, I didn't have time to think about you and you're not being here for me."

"And Sam was?" Robin was not accusing him of anything, just filling in the blanks.

"Yes, she helped with the investigation and was there for me when I was suspended from work following Rafe's death. We spent a lot of time together and we got close. I guess I convinced myself that if you wanted to be with Jason instead of your family than I should be with Sam."

"It wasn't like that – I didn't choose Jason over you." Robin couldn't believe that they were still having the same argument after all these years.

"It felt like you had and then when you told me he had died and you still stayed there anyway, a bullet to the heart would have hurt me less than hearing those words." Patrick noticed that she looked away from him when he mentioned Jason. "I'm not trying to upset you."

Robin shook her head and looked back at him. She still couldn't tell anyone the truth about what had happened with Jason - that she had actually saved him and he had escaped. "You're not."

"The truth is that by that point, I was so focused on what was happening to me I completely missed what was happening to you. Thinking back I can see all the signs, your refusal to look me in the eyes, the way you were trying to get me out of there and the disappointment in your eyes when you realized that I wasn't there for you." Patrick bit his lip and the tears came. "I needed to believe the worst about you so I could justify the divorce and moving on and I am so sorry about that. And that night, when I got in touch with you on Skype, and you told me you were broken…" Patrick's voice broke remembering that call.

"I just wish I had demanded you told me where you were but my own selfishness got in the way. I should have known that you wouldn't leave Emma by choice and when I found out Helena was alive…" he found himself having a harder and harder time finishing his sentences, "I am just so sorry. I love you and I will do anything to earn your trust again."

"I know you are and I love you too but you need to understand why it is so hard for me to trust you again." Robin took a deep breath. "When I left with Victor, you told me you would wait for me and you would love me forever. Less than three months later, you were drawing up divorce papers and ready to walk away without a second thought. You truly believed that I would ignore the pain you and Emma were in for Jason and I started to wonder just how well you knew me. I prayed that you would realize something was wrong but you didn't. When you showed up at the clinic I thought for sure you would know something wasn't right but you turned your back on me and walked away."

"The night you got through to me on Skype, I was given a script and told exactly what to say. There were cameras in the house, people watching you, ready to strike if I said the wrong thing. I was given the papers to sign and then taken away someplace, I still don't know where, and locked away again. Not long after that they started bringing me pictures of you and Sam together, telling me that you had not only moved on but that you knew where I was and decided I wasn't worth saving. You had yourself a nice, healthy woman and she could give you the life I never could." Robin's tears flowed freely.

"Robin I…"

"Please, just let me finish. When you told me you knew I hadn't been in Paris I thought they had been telling me the truth – that's why I ran out the other night."

Patrick wiped away the tears as best he could. "No, Nikolas just told me. I swear Robin, if I had known what was going on I would have grabbed your parents and found you."

"I know you believe that but I can't, not yet." Patrick was hurt by her words, even if he understood where they were coming from. "Patrick, you said it yourself, I gave you enough signs to doubt my story but you never did. You didn't even question it for a moment. You walked away and left me with them. And they," Robin stopped speaking for a moment, "that doesn't matter."

"Yes, Robin, it does." Patrick wanted her to know that she could tell him anything.

"I can't, Patrick, I can't tell you what happened." Robin rubbed her face and started rocking a little bit. "Please don't make me."

Patrick began rubbing her hands, attempting to comfort her. "It's okay – whenever you are ready to tell me, I will be here."

It all became too much for Robin. She stood up and ran to the door. "I wish I could believe that Patrick but I just can't."

A moment later she was out the door and Patrick was wondering if she could ever trust in him again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Yes, I understand what you are saying Helena but we had a deal. Robin would help you with your project and then she and I would leave Port Charles together." Marcus had been on the phone with Helena for 20 minutes trying to convince her that he needed to remain Robin's keeper. "You know I have the resources to take Robin and Emma and disappear."

Helena scoffed. "You would have to avoid me for the rest of your lives and I guarantee you that that is not an easy proposition. I suggest you go along with my decision for now and concentrate on completing your mission. The sooner you get done, the sooner you, little Robin and her precious daughter can get on with your lives together."

"But she will be at the hospital day after day with that man!" Marcus realized he was getting nowhere with his current line of reasoning so he decided to take a different approach. "Patrick Drake is a distraction and will do everything in his power to get her back. The man may be a fool but he is still in love with her which means that he will be in her face all the time and stick his nose into what she is doing. He is also brilliant which means he may be able to figure out what it is Robin is working on."

"Well then I suggest that you do something to make sure he knows that dear Dr. Scorpio belongs to you now and get him to back off. Good day Marcus." Helena hung up the phone and Marcus stared at the now silent phone.

Helena was right – it was time to make it clear to Patrick Drake that Robin was his now.

* * *

"Robin?" Nikolas knocked on her office door and then entered only to find robbing sobbing at her desk. "Oh my God Robin, what did he say to you?"

Nikolas walked over and pulled her into a tight embrace, holding Robin as she cried. "Nothing but the truth - what happened after the accident, why he turned to Sam, the pain he felt when he thought I chose Jason and my work over him and Emma. He also said that looking back now, he could see the signs that I was in trouble and he couldn't believe he missed them. He said he was sorry."

"Then that's good, right Robin?" Nikolas felt guilty for all she had lost and he was hoping to get her back together with Patrick as soon as possible. He was certain that Patrick would be able to help her better than anyone.

"It is," Robin nodded her head and wiped her eyes, "it is but I am not sure that sorry is enough anymore. Come on Nikolas, he didn't forget my birthday – he ignored everything he knew about me and didn't pick up on the fact that I was being held hostage by your crazy family, no offense."

"None taken – my family is completely insane, present company excluded of course." Nikolas rubbed her back.

"Do you know what he told me that day in the clinic?" Nikolas shook his head. "He said that he didn't even know who I was anymore. Why wasn't that a red flag to him instead of another reason to divorce me?"

"Robin, it was a difficult time for him – you need to understand that." Nikolas had never been Patrick's biggest fan but he knew Patrick loved Robin.

"I know that but it still hurts. He told me I could trust him but I can't bring myself to believe it, at least not yet." Robin pulled back. "And I am such a hypocrite considering the fact that I am lying to him every day. I am pretending that I want things to be the way they are and I haven't told him the whole truth about what is going on now or what happened with Jason."

Nikolas swallowed and shut his eyes. "What do you mean what happened with Jason?"

Robin thought about it for a moment before answering her old friend. "I saved him Nikolas with the same drug I used to bring back Helena and Stavros. We even managed to escape together but we got separated and now I don't know where he is." It felt good to finally tell someone the truth. "You have to find him. Bring him back to Sam and his son, please?"

"Robin, I don't know…"

"Otherwise all of the hell I have been through over the past year and a half will have been for nothing." Fresh tears appeared in Robin's eyes and Nikolas knew what he had to do.

"Of course I will. I will do everything in my power to bring Jason home to his family." Nikolas hugged Robin one last time and pulled himself away from her. "Now you get back to work and I will be in my office if you need me. I'll be back at one to take you to lunch?"

"Sounds wonderful and Nikolas, thank you." Robin sat back down at her desk and went back to work as Nikolas headed back to his office.

Nikolas sat down at his desk and began to think. Somehow he needed to figure out how to keep his promise to Robin without implicating himself. Nikolas knew he owed it to Robin so he would find a way to help Jake regain his memory and become Jason Morgan once again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Patrick had his head down in his chart, still thinking about his earlier conversation with Robin, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Dr. Drake?"

Patrick groaned, recognizing the voice. He didn't turn around as he answered. "What do you want Dr. Banks?"

"I was wondering if you and I could speak in my office for a minute?" Marcus couldn't believe that Patrick was not at least looking at him.

"I'm a little bit busy right now." Patrick continued studying the chart, fighting the urge to turn around and just punch the man. He suspected that Marcus knew what had happened to Robin while she was away and all Patrick wanted to do was pummel the man until he told him everything but that was not a part of the plan. But maybe he could help the plan along. "Give me 10 minutes and meet me in my office. I'll even bring the coffee."

Marcus couldn't see Patrick's face but the man's dismissive tone was really annoying. "Fine, I take my black with two creamers."

Marcus walked away and Patrick smiled before handing the chart to the desk nurse and heading to the cafeteria.

15 minutes later Patrick walked into his office and handed Marcus a cup."Sorry, I had to check on a patient. Please have a seat."

Marcus sat down and took a drink of his coffee. "Ugh. I said two creamers not two sugars."

Patrick looked at the cup his was holding. "I'm sorry – that's mine. Here," Patrick set the cup on the desk in front of Marcus, "this is yours and I promise I haven't taken a drink from it."

Marcus set the cup he was holding down and picked up the other one. "Quite alright – the reason I wanted to meet is discuss Robin."

"I figured as much. What is there to discuss?" Patrick was trying to keep a professional demeanor but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"I will be working from Wyndamere for the time being on a special research project and I want to make sure Robin will not be harassed by you here at the hospital. Nikolas has agreed to be here with her but I thought…"

Patrick interrupted the man. "You thought you should treat Robin like she is a child instead of a grown woman and talk to me? Robin is a strong and brilliant woman and I think you underestimate her. If Robin and I talk, it is our business – not yours. She is the mother of my daughter and we have a relationship and always will."

Marcus shook his head. "I am trying to look out for her. I love Robin and I will do everything in power to protect her."

Patrick snorted at him. "Love – you don't love her. You want to possess her, control her and I will do everything in my power to stop you."

"What do you mean stop me? Should I make sure Nikolas assigns a guard to Robin here at the hospital to keep you away from her?" Marcus could see what Helena couldn't – Patrick Drake was a huge threat to their plans.

Patrick backtracked. "No, I will stay away from her except when we are dealing with Emma but I don't trust you Dr. Banks and I never will."

"Well you need to get over it because in 3 months you will have to deal with me permanently. You see, Robin and I are getting married."

Patrick's heart dropped down into his stomach. "Does Robin know that?"

"Of course she does." Actually, Robin didn't have a clue. Marcus would tell her about this new development later, after he got her home and they had a session. "We are planning a short honeymoon trip to the Adirondacks, an old friend of mine has a place there, and we would like Emma to join us."

Patrick stood up. "My daughter will not be going anywhere with you."

"So you are going to keep Emma away from her mother." Marcus got a satisfied smirk on his face. "I told Robin you would do that."

The glare Patrick shot Marcus was so sharp that it could have cut ice. "I would never do that."

"Good, then it's all settled. Glad we could have this talk. I'm going to go pick up my fiancée." Marcus stood up and went to the door. "Good day Dr. Drake."

Marcus left and Patrick sat back down at his desk, slowly calming down. Robin didn't know about Marcus's plans, he was certain of that, but she would go along with it if she thought she was protecting the people she loved. Patrick knew Robin was in trouble – he just didn't know how bad it was or how to get her out of it.

Patrick opened up his phone and made a call. "Mac, it's Patrick. I have the cup and some more information for you regarding Dr. Banks."

Mac smiled. Patrick had called him and told him about his plan to get the elusive Dr. Banks's fingerprints. "That's great. What information did you get?"

Patrick took a deep breath. "Marcus said that he and Robin are getting married in three months."

"The hell they are."

"My thoughts exactly." Patrick stood up and began pacing his office. "Mac, I talked to Robin earlier today and I am convinced she has no idea about this marriage. He said that they were planning a honeymoon with Emma to the Adirondack Mountains. Robin would have said something to me, especially since it involves Emma."

"I agree." Mac ran his hand through his hair. "This just speeds up our timeline – we need to figure out what is going on before that wedding. I will let everyone know what is going on and Dante is on his way to collect the cup. There is one other thing you need to know Patrick."

Patrick stopped his pacing. "What Mac?"

"The PCPD received an anonymous tip that Jerry Jacks may be in town." Mac heard a chair fall over and knew Patrick had just kicked it. "I would guess that whatever is going on, Jerry is right in the thick of it."

"If Jerry is involved, then Robin and Emma are both in danger." Patrick thought about it for a moment. "Mac, Emma needs to be guarded. I know that Nikolas will keep an eye on Robin at Wyndamere but Emma…"

"Anna is already on it." Mac sighed. As mad as he still was about the blind eye Patrick had turned to Robin's predicament, he knew the man loved her and their daughter deeply and would do everything in his power to protect them. "We will get to the bottom of this Patrick, I promise you."

Mac hung up the phone and Patrick stood there staring at the coffee cup. Hopefully Banks' fingerprints were the first step to getting the man out of Robin's life for good.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Epiphany?" Nikolas carefully approached the head nurse, trying not to appear too anxious.

"Yes Mr. Cassadine?" Epiphany smiled at the board member, trying not to lose her patience - she had work to do.

"Have you seen Dr. Scorpio? We were supposed to meet for lunch but she is not in her office." Nikolas was worried that Marcus had come and taken Robin out of the hospital.

Unfortunately, he was right. "Dr. Scorpio left about an hour ago with Dr. Banks."

"Damn it." Epiphany raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm sorry – thank you."

Nikolas walked quickly to the elevator – he needed to get back to Wyndamere as soon as possible.

* * *

"Sit down Robin."Marcus locked the door to his room after shoving Robin through the door. "We need to have a session."

Robin glared at him but sat down in the chair. The reality was that he was in charge and she knew it. Her captor had made it clear that she would only get to stay in Port Charles if she listened to Marcus so she did as she was told.

Marcus sat down across from Robin. "Close your eyes." Robin shut her eyes. "In a moment I'm going to relax you completely. In a moment I'm going to begin counting backwards from 10 to 1. The moment I say the number 10 you will allow your eyelids to remain closed. The moment I say the number 10, you will, in your mind's eye, see yourself at the top of a small set of stairs."

Robin did as she was told and imagined the stairs.

Marcus continued. "The moment I say the number 9, and each additional number, you will simply move down those stairs relaxing more completely. At the base of the stairs is a large feather bed, with a comfortable feather pillow. The moment I say the number one you will simply sink into that bed, resting your head on that feather pillow. Number 10, eyes closed at the top of those stairs. Ten ..."

Marcus watched Robin carefully – he could tell she was doing as she was told. "Nine, relaxing and letting go. Nine ..."

Robin's shoulders began to sag. "Eight, sinking into a more comfortable, calm, peaceful position ...Seven ... Six ... going way down ... Five ... moving down those stairs, relaxing more completely."

Marcus paused and, noting Robin's calm, steady breathing, began to smile. "Four ...Three ... breathe in deeply ..."

Robin did as she was told. "Two ... On the next number, number one, simply sinking into that bed, becoming more calm, more peaceful, more relaxed ... One ... Sinking into that feather bed, let every muscle go limp and loose as you sink into a more calm, peaceful state of relaxation."

Marcus took Robin's hand in his and held it. "Robin do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good – where are you right now Robin?" Marcus spoke softly to her.

"The bed, it's nice, soft, safe." Robin smiled.

"Good – you know the only reason you are safe is because of me. I protect you, no one else. Repeat that to me please."

"You protect me, no one else." Robin's voice wavered, almost like she was unsure.

"Robin," he tried to sound more reassuring, "I love you and I will protect you – no one else."

"You love me and protect me, no one else." Robin's voice was soft but surer.

"It is time for you to prove to me you believe it. Robin, I will be proposing to you tonight at dinner and you will say yes – do you understand me?"

Robin didn't answer him at first. "No, Patrick…"

"Robin, if you do not say yes Patrick will be hurt. Helena will hurt him." Normally, he wouldn't threaten Patrick. He needed her to trust him but time was running short and he was hoping that if he just planted the idea in Robin's subconscious than her response to his proposal would feel real to her and him. Marcus loved Robin so much and he would do anything to make her his forever.

"I will protect you and Emma but you have to marry me to do it. You love me Robin, you want to marry me and we will be happy together."

"I love you, I want to marry you and we will be happy together." Robin still didn't sound sure.

"Say it again." Marcus was gentle but firm.

"I love you, I want to marry you and we will be happy together." Robin sounded like she was starting to believe it and they continued this for an hour until Marcus was certain that Robin would do exactly what he wanted.

As soon as he was certain, he woke her up and smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

Robin shook her head. She hated these sessions – she couldn't remember what happened during them and didn't feel quite like herself after. "I have a headache – I think I am going to go lay down."

Marcus smiled at her. "Why don't we lay down together in here?"

Robin smiled at him. "Ok."

Marcus helped her over to the bed and leaned over her as she laid down. He ran his hand through her hair and then kissed her. "I love you Robin."

He laid down next to her and pulled her close and she finally said the words he had been waiting to hear. "I love you too Marcus."

* * *

Nikolas came running in the house. "Alfred – where is Robin?"

"She went to Dr. Banks' room with him, something about a session. Dr. Banks asked that they not be disturbed."

"Son of a bitch." Nikolas ran up the stairs and began pounding on Marcus' door. "Robin!"

Marcus opened the door, his shirt off. "Robin is sleeping – we had a very long session and she is tired."

Nikolas looked in the room and saw Robin in a deep sleep under the covers. "What did you do to her?"

Marcus pushed Nikolas out the door and shut it behind him. "Robin is perfectly fine, in fact she is wonderful. You on the other hand, I think you need to be a little more vigilant – I left the hospital almost two hours ago with our little bird and you are just getting here? I think your grandmother would be very disappointed in your efforts to protect her."

Nikolas practically growled at the man. "What did you do to her?"

Marcus smirked at him. "Nothing she didn't want to do. Now if you don't mind, I would like to enjoy a little more time with the woman I love. We will see you at dinner."

Marcus turned around and went back in his room, locking the door behind him.

Nikolas felt sick to his stomach. Robin took making love very seriously and Nikolas didn't believe for one second that she would have slept with Marcus, at least not willingly.

Nikolas went back to his room and made a call. "This is Nikolas – we need to meet as soon as possible. It's about Robin."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Robin stood on the bluff overlooking the water and just stared, hoping to get some perspective. It had been 3 days since she had accepted Marcus's proposal and she still had a hard time believing it had happened. She played with the diamond ring on her left hand for a moment before turning her attention back to the water.

Not that she wasn't happy, she was, but it didn't feel the same as when she had agreed to marry Patrick. When she had said yes to Patrick, all worry and fear had left her and she couldn't wait to be his wife but a part of her was still scared that marrying Marcus was a mistake. Nikolas had disappeared immediately after the announcement leaving her alone with Marcus at Wyndamere.

And Marcus was just always there, pushing her on the wedding plans and keeping her at the house under lock and key. At times she almost felt like she couldn't breathe – his love was so suffocating. She loved him but she needed a little time by herself so she took off for a walk, not even paying attention to where she was going.

She looked around her and shook her head, finally realizing where she had ended up. This bluff was where she and Patrick had reunited after Jerry Jacks had forced her to move into Wyndamere and pretend to be in love with Nikolas. She smiled at the memory, remembering how wonderful it had been when she had been able to finally tell him the truth about what had been going on.

 _Flashback_

Patrick had just discovered the whole truth and stared at Jerry, known at that time as James Craig, with undisguised hate. His face was bloody from his fight with Jerry but he was alive and that was all Robin cared about. Jerry was leaving to give Nikolas the counteragent but stopped to say one last thing to the young doctor. "Welcome to the party Dr. Drake. I hope you can stay awhile. The only way you can go out is not really pretty."

The two men left and Patrick grabbed Robin and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight for moment before stepping away. "We have to call the police."

"No! No." Robin thought Patrick understood what was going on.

Patrick didn't comprehend how dangerous the situation was. "Robin, why are still protecting him?"

"Because everything he just said is true and I have seen Nikolas when the poison takes effect. If Craig is arrested, he leaves town, takes the counteragent with him and Nikolas dies." Robin was upset that Patrick had been pulled into this mess.

"Okay, we're, we're doctors. We can, we can save Nikolas." Patrick was desperately trying to find a way out of this for the both of them.

Robin tried to get him to understand. "I have tried already!"

He suddenly got it. "The tox reports."

Robin calmed down. "Yes – I took a blood sample from Nikolas. I thought I could engineer the counteragent or at least isolate the poison but I have just hit a wall."

Patrick shook his head. "Why didn't you, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he said he was going to kill you and I believed him. So I did what he said – I pushed you away and told you that I didn't want to be with you anymore." Robin hoped he understood how hard this had all been for her. "I broke my heart because I broke yours."

"I am so mad at you right now." Patrick reached for her again and pulled her close.

"I don't blame you." She reached up and kissed him. "I don't know how you can forgive me for the things that I said."

Patrick pulled away from her and held her hands in his, relishing the feeling once again. "Well I didn't believe most of the things you said. I just couldn't figure out why you bailed on me," he paused, "on us but you had no choice. You seemed so detached the last couple of weeks, like you honestly didn't care…"

Robin interrupted him. "It was just a lie. Every time I saw you I wanted to tell you the truth."

"Well I wish you would have. I mean I could have came here, I could have, I could have got you out of here." Patrick hated that he had ignored his feelings about the situation so many times.

"No, listen, I love you but you are unpredictable and I couldn't risk Craig killing you just because I couldn't keep a secret." Robin prayed she was getting through to him. "Now it's your turn, okay. You cannot, cannot go crazy on this guy. We have got to keep it cool and work our way through this."

Patrick wrapped his arms back around her and held her close. He could do anything now that he had her back.

 _End Flashback_

Patrick hadn't given up on her or them at that time, never truly believed that she would leave him. He had been the man who had agreed that walking out was acceptable, giving up was not.

But those days were long gone. Robin didn't know what had changed but Patrick not only gave up on them, he completely ignored everything he knew about her and divorced her without a second thought. She knew Patrick was truly sorry for not helping her, not seeing the signs, but it was too late. Robin was marrying Marcus and she would be happy – she knew it.

Robin began walking through the woods back to the house when she heard a noise behind her. "Hello?"

She began walking towards the noise when she was grabbed from behind and a cloth was shoved over her face. She struggled for a minute before the chloroform took effect and darkness engulfed her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Where is little Robin? I thought she was just taking a walk?" Jerry had been in hiding for days but he was tired of it. Marcus had controlled the situation for far too long and Jerry wanted to enjoy all the amenities Wyndamere had to offer. He took full advantage of Robin's absence to sit in the living room and have a drink.

Marcus was pacing the living room. "I don't know – she left to take that walk hours ago and she still has not come back. The launch hasn't left since Nikolas disappeared yesterday so she has to be somewhere on this godforsaken island."

"Because no one could come in another boat and sneak off with her, right?" Given who the man's father was Jerry expected him to be smarter. "Her parents are spies and her ex-husband has a lot of friends who really do not care for you. Is it beyond the realm of possibility that someone snuck onto this island and took her off it?"

Marcus shook his head. "She wouldn't do that."

Jerry rolled her eyes. "I wasn't saying that she would leave willingly but our little bird has the most interesting ability to get herself into the worst situations – I have never known anyone who has been kidnapped as many times as that girl."

"Excuse me sir, this was left at the door for you." Alfred walked into the room, handed Marcus an envelope and walked back out.

Marcus opened it and pulled out a note and Robin's engagement ring. "No – she wouldn't leave me."

Jerry wasn't surprised that things had turned out this way. "It seems our little bird has flown the coop. Helena will be thrilled. What does the note say?"

"I'm sorry, I can't." Marcus balled up the note and threw it across the room. "She couldn't do this."

"Sorry old boy but I could have told you this was the only ending to yours and Robin's story. No matter what happens, she will always end up back with Patty boy." Jerry smiled at him condescendingly and then left the room.

Marcus squeezed Robin's ring in his hand. Patrick - of course it was Patrick, this was all his fault. He stormed out the door and headed to launch – he knew exactly where Robin was it was time to bring her home.

* * *

Epiphany watched with growing frustration as Patrick threw charts all over the counter, looking for the right one. "Is there something I can help you with Dr. Drake?"

"Yes, please explain to me why it is so hard to find a chart when I need it." Patrick gestured to the stack on the counter. "One chart, that's all I want."

Epiphany rolled her eyes. Ever since Dr. Banks had announced his engagement to Robin the other day, Patrick had been nearly impossible to deal with. She calmly walked over to the counter, reached under the desk and pulled out the chart he was looking for. "Is this it – the Metz chart? You set it down there earlier today so you wouldn't forget where it was. Boy, are you even trying?"

Patrick took the chart. "Thank you." He put his head down in the chart and ignored everything that was going on around him. He spent 10 minutes making notes and then handed the chart back to Epiphany. "Keep pushing fluids and I want his vitals checked every four hours."

"Yes doctor." Epiphany didn't even try to hide the sarcasm in her voice. "Is there anything else I can do for you before I return to helping my other patients?"

Patrick was oblivious to her tone. "Not at this time. I'm going back to my office."

He started to walk down the hall when he was grabbed from behind and shoved into a wall. Marcus pinned Patrick to the wall. "Where is she?!"

Patrick fought back. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Marcus continued to get in Patrick's face. "Robin? What have you done with Robin?" Marcus raised his fist to try and beat the truth out of the man when he felt himself being pulled away.

Mac held on tight to Banks. "What the hell is going on here?"

Marcus ignored Mac and focused on Patrick. "I know you have her!"

Patrick straightened up and shook his head. "Thanks Mac."

Mac held the still struggling Marcus back and looked at Patrick. "Do you want me to call the cops?"

"Go ahead." Marcus finally slipped out of Mac's grip and stepped towards Patrick. "Then I can have you arrested for kidnapping."

Mac looked at Patrick. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"I have no idea. He thinks I know where Robin is but I don't have a clue what he is talking about." Patrick walked over to Marcus. "But I have to admit I am thrilled that she finally wised up and left you before she did something stupid, like actually marrying you. I don't know where she is and, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Mac watched both men carefully. "When was the last time you saw Robin Dr. Banks?"

"She took a walk this morning and hasn't been seen since." Marcus kept his glare on Patrick. He wasn't about to tell them about the note or the returned ring.

"Patrick, where were you this morning?" Mac looked at Robin's ex-husband and waited for his answer.

"I came in at 7 for an emergency surgery that lasted 6 hours." Patrick ignored Marcus completely and spoke to Robin's uncle. "I have barely had time to eat, let alone run out to Wyndamere and kidnap my ex-wife."

Mac turned back to Marcus. "Maybe Robin just needed some time alone. It's only been a few hours so why don't you wait and see. If you haven't heard from her by tonight give me a call and I will help you look for her."

"The last thing I want is help from either one of you. If I find out you had anything to do with Robin's disappearance I will make you pay." Patrick and Mac watched as Marcus turned on his heel and stormed back to the elevator, determined to find his Robin.

* * *

Robin slowly opened her eyes and shut them again contentedly. She let out a big yawn and smiled, she hadn't slept that well in years. She turned her head on the pillow and then sat up – where was she?

She was in a bedroom - a nice one at that. She got up and walked over to the window and noticed that she was on the second floor of a house in the middle of nowhere. Robin saw woods surrounding the house but no distinguishing landmarks. She attempted to open the window but it was sealed shut. She looked around the room at the door and walked over to it, trying to decide if it was worth even attempting to open it. It was probably locked but curiosity got the better of her and she turned the knob, surprised that it opened up immediately.

Robin poked her head out the door, looking carefully out into the hallway before venturing out of her room. Her captors obviously were not too concerned about her escaping which meant that she was literally miles from any sort of help. Robin wasn't sure this made her feel any better about her situation. Sure, she could move around but the chances of getting help out in the middle of nowhere were slim to none.

She made it down the stairs and headed for the front door. She had just reached it when she heard someone behind her. "You know better than that."

Robin recognized the voice instantly and turned around. "I should have known it was you."

"Hello sweetheart." Robert stepped towards his daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. "Daddy's here to fix everything."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Robin shook her head against her fathers' chest. "I need to get back to Wyndamere. You don't understand…"

"I understand more than you think." Robert needed her to believe him. "You are not going back there Robin."

"But Emma…" Robin couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her little girl because she wasn't doing what she was supposed to do.

"Emma has more guards on her than Fort Knox – did you really think Grandpa Robert would let anything happen to her?" Robin started to say something but Robert stopped her. "Patrick too. Everyone is well protected from Helena and her minions."

Robin stepped back and looked at him questioningly. "You knew?"

Robert could see she was misunderstanding what he was saying. "Not until a few weeks ago. Mac and I had no idea about what was going on with you and your, uh, situation until recently. We have been working together to get to the bottom of your disappearance and what happened to you in the months you were gone. To say we are both a little upset with your mother and ex-husband for keeping us in the dark would be an understatement."

"They didn't know." Robin spoke softly in a half-hearted attempt to defend them but it still hurt too much. "I didn't tell them anything."

Robert led Robin to the couch and they sat down. "Robin, Patrick knew you were being blackmailed into helping Victor and he still ended things with you. Anna heard the desperation in your voice on that call and she ignored it. Neither one of them heard from you for months and still they did nothing and said nothing to anyone. Hell, Faison even told him that Victor caused the accident that killed Patrick's son to keep you in line and still he assumed that you left him willingly."

"Faison? How did he know that?" Robin was deflecting because she was hurt by what Robert had revealed. Patrick knew the truth and still didn't look for her?

"He was working with Helena." He patted Robin's hand. "I wish someone, anyone, had told me what was going on because I would have searched for you and brought you home to your little girl. I love you sweetheart."

Tears fell from Robin's eyes and she hugged her father close. "I love you too Daddy."

"We are going to figure this out but I need you to know that you can trust me."

"Of course I trust you." Robin wiped her eyes and tried to understand what her father was getting at.

"Good because I have something to tell you and I know you aren't going to like it. Are you ready?" Robin took a deep breath and nodded her head so Robert continued. "Marcus is working with Helena."

"No!" Robin stood up and began pacing the room. "Marcus was held with me and he made sure they didn't hurt me. He has been protecting me."

"No luv, he has been working with Helena." He pulled out his phone and pushed a button.

Tears filled Robin's eyes as she listened to what had happened during her last session with Marcus, the one before he proposed. Robert wasn't going to play the whole recording, just enough to prove what he was saying. Robin began looking around the room, looking more and more nauseated as the recording played. "Bathroom?"

Robert pointed at a door and Robin ran through the door and slammed it shut. She leaned over the toilet, unable to stop herself from getting sick.

Robert stood outside the door and listened, making sure she was okay. He gave her a few minutes and then knocked on the door. "Sweetheart? Can I come in?"

"Yes." Robin's voice was shaky.

Robert opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor, sobbing. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be okay."

"There has to be another explanation – I can't believe that he would do that to me." Robin said the words but there was no conviction behind them.

"He's obsessed with you Robin. Nikolas installed a recorder in Marcus's room not long after you came back – he didn't trust the man." Robert gently rocked Robin in his arms as he spoke to her. "I have hours of recordings of him talking to Helena and Jerry Jacks…"

Robin turned her head and looked at her father. "Jerry?"

"He is working with Marcus and Helena. That is why we had to move quickly, we think Jerry is hiding out at Wyndamere. You already were in danger because of Marcus and Helena but add Jerry to the mix…" Robert smiled at her. "I already shot him once and I have no problems with doing it again, especially if you or Emma is in danger."

Robin shut her eyes and then suddenly gasped in pain. Her head was pounding and she was nauseous again. A dizzy spell overwhelmed her and Robert quickly picked her up and took her out to the living room. He set her down on the couch and helped her lay down. "Robin?"

She didn't open her eyes but started whimpering in pain. Robert pulled out his phone. "Lucky – I need you in here now!"

Moments later Lucky bust through the door and kneeled down by the couch. "What is going on?"

"I told her about Marcus."

Lucky nodded and looked at his old friend. Robin's eyes were still shut but she was shaking her head and sweating, almost like she was caught in a nightmare. "She is fighting with the suggestions he planted – it's a rough process. The good news is that if she is already fighting it then it shouldn't take too long to undo the damage he has done. She never really believed it. Do we have all her medications?"

Robert nodded. "She isn't ready for her evening protocol yet."

"Okay but we need to get her calmed down." Robert got what Lucky was saying and went to retrieve the sedative while Lucky took Robin's hand in his. "Robin, I know this is hard but you need to trust us. I have been through this before and if I can do it I know you can."

Robert came back in the room and handed Lucky the syringe. "Robin, I am going to give you something to help you sleep."

Lucky quickly injected the medicine into Robin's arm and stayed by her side as she slowly stopped shaking. Minutes later she was in a deep sleep and Lucky placed her hand on her stomach. He stood up and looked at Robert. "How soon until Marcus tries to go after Emma and Patrick to get to her?"

"Not long enough. I've already talked to Frisco and we think it might be a good idea to bring Emma to the safe house."

"And Patrick?" Lucky understood that Robert was still angry at Patrick but the man was in danger and Robin loved him.

Robert sighed. "Him too I guess. I'll call Frisco and make the arrangements but I want him to give us at least 48 hours alone with Robin. Do you think that will be enough time to remove his suggestions?"

"Maybe but we have a lot more to deal with than that – we still don't have a clue who this man is and that makes him more dangerous than Jerry or Helena. We don't know how far he will go to get her back."

Robert walked over and gently brushed Robin's hair off her cheek. "That's what scares me the most."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"How's she doing?" Robert sat at the kitchen table as Lucky entered the room. He had been unable to stay in the bedroom with Robin while Lucky helped strip away Marcus's suggestions. Lucky felt it would be less stressful to Robin if it was just him and her, one on one.

"Remarkably well, all things considered, but Robin has always been resilient." Lucky rubbed his neck with his hand. "Robert, the things he told her, the way they used Patrick and everyone she loves against her, it's going to take a while to work through it all."

Robert sighed. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Why don't you ask me?" Robin walked into the kitchen and sat down next to him at the table. "I'm not made of glass Dad and I am not going to break."

Robert smiled at her. "I know you're not sweetheart – you're a Scorpio."

"Devane-Scorpio, thank you very much." Robin's face was streaked with tears but she still managed to put a brief smile on her face. "How soon until my little girl gets here?"

"We are actually expecting Patrick in a little bit. Anna and Emma will be coming up tomorrow – we wanted to break up the trips so Marcus wouldn't know who to follow or where to go."

Robin nodded in agreement. "She's safe with Mom, I know that. Mom would die for Emma, especially after what happened with me."

Robert's heart broke as he saw the tears appear in her eyes again. "Robin, why don't you lay down and get some rest?"

"And waste this time with you? I don't think so. Besides – you wanted to know what happened and I am ready to tell you." Robin took a deep breath. "First of all, I have no idea where I was – they did a good job of keeping me in the dark, both literally and figuratively. I remember being pulled off the plane and thrown in the back of a van. All the windows were blacked out, I couldn't see a thing. The building we stopped at was an office building of some sort. I was dragged to the basement and thrown in a room."

She stopped for a moment and Robert took her hand. "It's okay – you don't have to go on."

"I want to." She looked at Lucky and smiled. "I need to. Anyway, they didn't turn on the lights so I just sat there in the dark, crying. I missed Emma and I knew that they wouldn't let me contact her again. I hoped that Patrick and my mom would figure out what was wrong but …" Robin wiped away the tears and continued, "I was lying on the floor and I heard a knocking coming from the wall. It was Marcus. For the first three weeks he was the only person I spoke with. The guards brought me my meals and pills but refused to speak to me. He was there, promising to get me out of there no matter what. I would hear him screaming while they tortured him or at least while I thought they were torturing him."

"You didn't know Robin." Lucky sat down across from her and gently patted her hand. "You were already emotionally weak and they took advantage of your kind nature. You could never turn your back on someone in pain."

"Helena started coming in after that. She wanted me to help create a mind control drug, something more powerful than your basic brainwashing. I said no and they took it out on Marcus." She shook her head. "No, they made me think they took it out on Marcus. I couldn't, I couldn't let that happen but I worked very slowly. I dragged my feet because I knew someone was coming – I mean you and mom found me when you thought I was dead, how could she not know something was wrong now?"

"Robin, if I had known…"

"I know Dad. Helena figured out what I was doing and decided to make it clear that no one was coming for me. Every day I was put in a room and shown pictures of how everyone was doing just fine without me; Patrick with Sam, mom with Emma, you with Ethan and Holly – everyone looked so happy. I tried to fight her, told her that she was making it up, doctoring the photos. That's when," she stopped again and looked at her dad. "Did I ever tell you that Dr. Keenan had ECT done on me the first time I was taken?"

Robert wrapped his arms around Robin and held her close. "That bastard."

"Helena didn't go that far – she didn't want to damage my brain but she had a tazer. For weeks it went on, each time I insisted that Patrick or someone else was coming for me, I got hit by the tazer. Then one day Marcus came in and offered to take my place. Helena insisted that he was the reason I was still alive, he was protecting me and defending me and that, if I ever wanted to get home to Emma, I had to trust in Marcus."

"So you did?" It was taking everything Robert had not to run out the door, go straight to Wyndamere and put a bullet in Marcus's head. The man had been a party to psychologically, mentally, emotionally and physically torturing his daughter and he would pay for it – they all would but not today. Today Robin needed him here.

"It took one final push. There was a guard there, one that took an interest in me." She didn't look at her father as she spoke. "He was always just there, walking too close to me down the hall, leaning over me, reminding me that no one wanted me, especially not Patrick. He came in my room one night and," Robin began breathing faster, "I fought him but I couldn't, he was so strong…"

"Robin, I love you, no matter what." Robert took a deep breath. "Did he…"

"No, Marcus stopped him. He came from out of nowhere and pulled the guard off of me." Robin shook her head. "He beat the man up and promised that he would never let anyone hurt me again. He even offered to be my doctor so I could deal with my PTSD and that's when the sessions started."

"And he began planting suggestions." Lucky hated that his friend had been put through so much.

"Apparently. How could I not see it?" Robin felt like a fool for trusting the man.

Robert squeezed Robin tight. "Robin, you are the victim. You were the one who was held captive, manipulated and tortured. You did nothing wrong but try and help a friend. If anyone is to blame, it's me."

"Daddy…"

"No, I am the reason the Cassadines are a part of your life. If I hadn't gone after them years ago maybe you could have had a normal life." Robert's guilt overwhelmed him.

"Dad, if you hadn't gone after Helena, millions of people would have died. Please don't blame yourself. I love you and, despite everything that has happened, I don't regret my life. After all, I have Emma and I wouldn't trade her for anything. I just need to figure out a way to deal with what happened to me and move on with my daughter." Robin's tears finally stopped at the thought of her daughter. "She is all that matters now, keeping her safe."

Robert's guilt was replaced by pride that this strong and beautiful woman was his daughter. "And we will but right now I imagine you are hungry – ready for a little snack?"

Robin gave both men a weak smile. "Sounds great."

* * *

Patrick sank to the floor against the wall outside the kitchen door – he had heard everything and finally realized just how much Robin had been through and how much he had let her down. What those bastards did to her they did because he had been too blind and selfish to see what was really going on.

The worst part was that they had to work so hard to shake her faith and love in him – faith and love he didn't deserve then and he certainly didn't deserve now. But he would – he would do everything in his power to be the man Robin and Emma deserved to have in their lives.

Patrick slowly stood up and quietly went to the stairs – Robin had been through enough today and she needed to feel safe but, unfortunately, he wasn't the person to do that - at least not anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Patrick stared out the window, replaying Robin's entire story in his head. How could he have been so blind?

"I see you found your room." Lucky had noticed Patrick walking away from the kitchen and gave him a few minutes alone before approaching the man.

"Upstairs, second door on the left?" Lucky nodded but Patrick barely noticed, he was still staring out the window. He finally turned around and Lucky saw that Patrick had been crying.

"How much did you hear?" Lucky knew Patrick was upset but he didn't care about that – he just wanted to make sure he didn't upset Robin and impede the progress they had made. He shut the door behind him so they could speak in private.

"All of it, I think." Patrick shook his head. "She doesn't deserve this, any of this."

"I know she doesn't but we will help her through it." Robin needed everyone's help to get through this.

"She deserves better than me." Patrick was consumed with guilt and self-hatred.

"Yes she does." Lucky saw no reason to pull any punches, he and Patrick had never really gotten along. The man thought he was God's gift to women and medicine and Lucky truly believed that he was never worthy of his friend.

Robin had done so much for Lucky and his family. It was Robin who introduced them to Dr. LeGrasse, the man who brought his mother out of her catatonia. Robin was also the person who revealed the truth about his nephew Spencer and saved him from a life as Carly's son. She was like Lucky and Lulu's big sister and he owed her so much more than he owed Patrick.

Patrick turned away from Lucky again. "How is she doing?"

"As well as can be expected but we've got a long road ahead of us." Lucky pulled a chair from the corner of the room and sat down. "I have been in Robin's shoes before so I know what I am doing. What we have done here over the past couple of days is just the beginning. I have managed to help her figure out some of Marcus's lies and pulled out some of the post-hypnotic suggestions but I have no way of knowing just how many suggestions he has planted in her and what their triggers are."

"What do we do? Stay here or maybe start a new life someplace else – witness protection?" Patrick was willing to do anything to keep Robin and Emma safe.

Lucky gave a sarcastic laugh. "Patrick, we don't even know who this man really is. He works with Helena, has unlimited resources and is obsessed with Robin. Witness protection and hiding would just be exercises in futility. The reality is that she will not be safe until he is dead. Our sources say that he has disappeared from Port Charles and my guess is that he is gone into hiding so he can regroup and come up with a new plan to get Robin back."

Patrick shook his head. "This is all my fault. If I had paid attention, if I hadn't been so hurt and angry, I would have seen how desperate she was for my help. Nothing I can ever do will make up for that."

"I know you are upset but I need you to listen to me." Lucky stared Patrick straight in the eyes. "This is not about you. You need to take everything you are feeling and deal with it on your own time because Robin needs you to concentrate on her right now. Look – she loves you, God knows why, and she wants you to be here with her. One of our biggest assets is the love you and Robin have for each other and Emma. You want to make it up to Robin?" Patrick nodded. "Then start by making her feelings and her a priority."

Patrick thought about what Lucky was saying. As much as he hated it, Patrick knew that Lucky was right. Through all the revelations over the past few years he had been so worried about his feelings and his reactions that Robin's had come second. He loved her, beyond reason, and it was time to prove it to her. "Okay, tell me what I need to do."

* * *

Marcus's father pulled him into a hug the moment he walked through the door. "It's going to be fine son, we just need to do a little regrouping."

Once he realized that Robin wasn't coming back, Marcus has fled Port Charles to meet up with his father and go over their plans. Helena had no idea where Marcus had taken his father after his escape from justice and this was not a country she would go to anyway. "Patrick took her – I know it. But he and Emma have both disappeared."

"And they will reappear, as soon as they think it is safe. Until then, we will work together on a plan to get you your Robin back." The men sat down on the couch and continued their conversation. "You know Robin is a lot like Anna, determined, willful and very protective of the ones she loves. We have an advantage – we know what Robin's Achilles heel is."

Marcus looked at his father questioningly and then smiled. "Emma."

"That's right son – Emma is the key. You have Emma, you have Robin."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Robin sat on the front porch staring out at the woods. Mac had taken Emma to a little pond on the property to go fishing and everyone else was in the house going over security measure for their return to Port Charles. Tomorrow they headed home.

It had been a long two weeks for Robin, going through everything that had happened to her over the past year. It had been good but difficult and, truth be known, she still wasn't sure she was ready to head back home. What if Helena went after her again or, even worse, Marcus? They still had no idea who he was, the prints Patrick had gotten were a dead end, and now they didn't know where he was. She wasn't worried about herself, she was worried about Emma. Neither one of them would have any problems with using her little girl to get to Robin.

A coffee cup appeared in front of her and Robin looked up to see Patrick standing there smiling down at her. "Hot chocolate?"

Robin nodded and took the cup from him. Robin was amazed at how great Patrick had been over the past few weeks, always there with a helping hand or a shoulder to lean on, not pushing her or asking her any questions, just letting her do what she needed to do. They had spent the evenings together as a family: playing games, going for walks, doing schoolwork. After Emma was in bed, Patrick caught her up on what their little girl had been doing while Robin was gone. No pressure, just there for her as a friend. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Thank you." Patrick sat down next to her on the swing. "You ready to head back to Port Charles?"

"I think so. It's easier now that I know Marcus isn't there but still…" Robin wondered, not for the first time, if it would have been better if she had stayed gone.

"Stop that." Robin looked at him. "The best thing that has happened to Emma or me in the past year is you coming home."

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?" Robin gave him a little smile as she spoke in an almost teasing tone. "Maybe I was thinking about the hospital."

"Because I know you Robin. Don't worry about Marcus or Helena, worry about coming to terms with what happened to you and returning to a normal life as Emma's mom and a doctor." Patrick wanted to say something about being his wife again but it was much too soon for that and he knew they had a lot to work through. "And since we are on the subject, I have a proposition for you."

Robin gave him a questioning look. She had noticed he didn't mention anything about them getting back together. She didn't want to be hurt by that but she was. "A proposition?"

"I want you to move back home with me and Emma."

Robin sighed. "Patrick…"

"Just listen to me." Patrick took the cup from her hands and set it on the porch. He then took her hands in his. "I'm not expecting us to go back to the way we were. I'm not going to lie – I want to but I know we have a lot to figure out before we can even consider it."

Robin felt tears come to her eyes but they were tears of relief. She was certain Patrick had given up on them. "How could you after what I did?"

"What did you do? Try to help a friend? Be the wonderful, caring and selfless woman I fell in love with? Robin, you have done nothing wrong and I hate that you think you did." Patrick gently rubbed her hands.

"But Marcus, I was engaged to him."

"Not by choice. Robin, he was manipulating you and abusing you. You never loved him, I could tell." Patrick was trying to reassure her that he in no way blamed her for what Marcus and Helena had done. "Whatever happened, know I don't blame you."

Robin realized what he was saying. "Thank you." She took a deep breath. "I don't blame you either. I was gone, I signed the divorce papers, you had every right to move on. I, uh, I have to admit I didn't think it would be with Sam but I don't blame you either."

"Well that makes one of us." Patrick started but stopped, remembering Lucky's words from when he first got to the safe house. "But this isn't about me – we have plenty of time to deal with that later. This is about what is best for our family. I really want you to move back in to our home Robin. I'll even put a new bed in the master suite for you."

"What about you?" Robin didn't want to be an inconvenience to him.

"I'll sleep in the guest room. This way we can both be there for Emma and it will be easier for the guards if we are under one roof. Your parents even had a state of the art security system installed. So what do you say Scorpio – you want to live with me?"

"I don't know…"

"It's fully furnished and clothing is optional, at least when Emma is not there." Patrick gave her his best sexy smile and Robin laughed, remembering the first time he tried to get her to live with him. It seemed like another lifetime.

"I would love to come home. Are you sure?"

"I have never been surer about anything in my life." Patrick squeezed her hand. "I have one more thing to discuss with you." He took a deep breath. "When we get back home I would like for us to go into counseling, separately and together."

"Patrick, I don't know. I have been through some pretty major counseling here…"

"Robin, this is deprogramming, not counseling. Yes, you have been discussing what happened to you but I can see the walls you have around you even if no one else can. This isn't just about what happened with Marcus and Helena, it's about my turning my back on you. It's about your mom and I not noticing that something was wrong when we were talking to you. It's about the hell you went through when you were presumed dead. We have a lot of issues to work through so we can at least be friends again." Tears came to his eyes. "I want more, but we are not ready for that yet. I still love you, I never stopped and I want us to be a family again but only if you want to and at your pace."

Robin's tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "And I still love you, so much. Yes, I will move back home and yes, I think we should do the counseling." Robin scooted over on the seat so she was next to him. "You need to know that nothing happened with Marcus. I couldn't…"

"I wasn't asking Robin." Patrick didn't feel it was his place.

"I know." Robin smiled at him. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

She picked up his arm and put it around her shoulder. "Hold me."

Patrick wrapped his arm tight around her and Robin snuggled into his chest. He placed a kiss on the top on her head and smiled. "Always."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Well it only took three bedtime stories but our girl is finally out for the night." Patrick came bounding down the stairs and spotted Robin sitting on the couch, a photo album in her hands. They had gotten home from the safe house hours ago and he had insisted she take it easy while he got everyone settled in. "Reliving the good old days?"

Robin stayed silent, gently rubbing her hands over a picture of her and Jason. "Robin, hey – you know you can talk to me about it. It must have been hard on you – not being able to save Jason."

Robin started crying. For two weeks she had debated sharing the truth about what had happened at the clinic with the people at the safe house but she hadn't been able to bring herself to do it. She had spoken to Nikolas earlier and he hadn't made any progress in locating Jason yet. She knew she could trust Patrick but she wasn't sure how he would react to the news. Patrick had never wanted her to save Jason in the first place and he had also been in a relationship with Sam.

Patrick put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't, it just that I," she made a decision, "I haven't been completely honest with you and I need to be if we have any hope for a future together."

"I told you before that you can tell me anything and I meant it." Patrick rubbed her shoulder. "So come on Scorpio – what's weighing on your mind?"

"I lied to you before." Robin spoke softly.

"About Marcus?" Patrick worried that Marcus had brainwashed Robin into having sex with him.

"No." Robin shook her head and took a deep breath. "About Jason. When you came to the clinic, I told I wasn't able to save him."

"I know." He gently turned Robin's face towards him and stared deep in her eyes. "You did it, didn't you - you saved him."

Robin looked away; she didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes. "Victor didn't want anyone to know that he was still alive but I didn't wake him up until shortly before the explosion. I'm sorry I lied, but I didn't want to put you in anymore danger. Victor had already killed Gabriel and if anything happened to you or Emma because I said something I shouldn't have I couldn't live with myself."

Patrick pulled her closer. "I understand and it's okay. I'm not mad just upset that you have had to carry this by yourself. Where is he now?"

"We escaped the clinic the night of the explosion and separated once we reached Port Charles. He was going to find Sonny and I went to my mom's but you know how that turned out." She had been giving him little bits and pieces of the story when they talked at night. It was too overwhelming to take in all at once. "I don't know what happened to him after that."

"We need to tell your dad and Lucky." Robin began to protest but Patrick stopped her. "If Jason is out there than Sam and Danny deserve to know."

"I know." Robin leaned into him, feeling like the weight of the world was finally off her shoulders. "There is something else – I told Nikolas a few weeks ago and he has been trying to find him. I just wish we had a clue to where he was."

"Don't worry about that now. Robin – you saved his life and Sam will be so grateful to know he is still alive." Patrick kissed the top of her head. "Not that I'm surprised – you are brilliant."

"So what now?"

"I was thinking maybe a movie, some popcorn and a couple of glasses of wine. In the morning you can talk to your dad while I talk to Sam. We know when the explosion happened at the clinic so…" Patrick stopped talking and then jumped up, accidentally pushing Robin over on the couch, "oh my God – Jake!"

Robin gave him a questioning look. "Hey! What about him?" A moment later understanding washed over her. "You mean Liz's Jake? You think…"

"The timeline matches – he was brought in the same night and he has had several different surgeries. He had to have a complete facial reconstruction and Jason's memory wasn't good before I worked my magic." Patrick began pacing the floor.

"And the ET tube being ripped from his throat might have done permanent damage to his vocal chords. Has he even seen Sam since he came to Port Charles?"

Patrick got a sheepish look on his face. "He helped her move in and out actually. I wasn't too fond of him."

Robin giggled. "Some things never change." She took his hand and pulled him back on the couch. "So you call Sam and I will check in with my Dad and Lucky. Where is this Jake staying?"

"Last I heard – he was staying at Liz's. But Carly was thinking about giving him a room." The truth was that Patrick didn't really know where he was and hadn't cared until now.

"Of course she was. You call Sam, I'll call Lucky and Dad. Do you think my mom would come over and babysit?" Robin and Anna had spent some time together at the safe house talking about everything that had happened. She would never forget that her mother ignored her cry for help but she did forgive her – life was too short.

"Of course she will." Robin got up and headed to the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go meet Jake – if he is Jason, I'll know." He started to protest but Robin stopped him with a quick kiss. "I'll take a guard with me - just get everyone and meet me at Liz's."

"And Patrick?" Robin reached the door and gave him one last smile. "I love you."

Patrick smiled back at her. "I love you too. Go – I'll see you in just a little bit at Liz's."

Robin headed out the door as Patrick reached for his phone to begin making calls.

_

Marcus's father walked into the basement and the Doberman began growling. "Lucy stop." The dog instantly quieted down and went back into sentry mode. "How's it going son?"

Marcus looked around at the room they were decorating for Emma. "Perfect. I think she will like it here. I spoke to Jerry and he is still keeping an eye on things in Port Charles."

"And how is Robin?"

"Doing well by all accounts. She is returning to work tomorrow." Marcus was upset about the turn of events. "Helena has been neutralized by her grandson so the original plan is off which leaves me plenty of time to get things ready for Robin and Emma."

"She moved back in with Drake." Marcus looked at the stuffed animals lying on the bed and picked up a duck. "That bastard couldn't even be bothered to look for her and…" He tore the head off the duck and threw it to the ground.

His father walked over, picked up the duck and laughed before tossing it to the dog as a new toy. "That is why we are doing this – to save Robin and Emma from him. We just need to be careful. Focus on what is important: that it won't be much longer before you and your family will be together again."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Coming!" Jake ran to open the door, hoping it was the pizza he had ordered. Liz was working the night shift at the hospital and the boys were at their grandma's so he was having a nice night in. He opened the door and was shocked at who was standing there. "You?"

Robin walked in the door and studied his face. It wasn't until she looked in his eyes that she knew the truth – this was Jason. She gave a little laugh and smiled. "It is you."

Jake looked at her strangely. "I know you. Patrick swore it wasn't possible but I know you."

Robin nodded her head. "Yes, you do." She reached out her hand, reached up and gently stroked his cheek.

Jake placed his hand on top of hers and pressed against it, there was something so familiar about her touch. He closed his eyes and stood there in silence as a thousand memories came flooding through his mind. Gently, he rubbed Robin's hand and then opened his eyes. "It's too soon to jump."

Robin bit her bottom lip and laughed. "Yes Jason, it is."

Without warning Jason picked her up and swung her around. "You did it – you saved me!"

"Welcome home Jason." Robin hugged her old friend tight and smiled. Finally, they were both home.

* * *

"I know you feel guilty for dumping me the way you did but this is ridiculous." Sam sat in the car next to Patrick, still unable to believe a word coming out of his mouth. "You really expect me to believe that Jake is Jason?"

"Well it would certainly explain why I've never liked him." Patrick shook his head. "Let's face it Sam, you have been attracted to Jake from the moment he showed up at the hospital. You were drawn to him and now you know why."

"If this is true, and that is a big if, why didn't Robin say anything before now? Was she that resentful of your feelings for me?" Sam was still hurt that Patrick had left her for Robin.

"Robin has been the victim of physical, mental and emotional torture for years. She didn't know Jake was Jason and she wasn't sure who she could trust. We just figured out that Jake was Jason tonight and we immediately found you to tell you. If she had known the truth she would have told you the moment she got to town – no matter if we were together or not." Patrick took a moment to glare at his ex-girlfriend. "She is not a vindictive person."

Sam turned away from him and stared out the passenger window. The truth was that she knew Robin wasn't that way, she had given up her life to save Jason for her and Danny after all, but Sam was scared out of her mind that they were wrong and she wasn't sure that she could handle losing Jason again.

There was no denying that Sam had been attracted to Jake from the moment she met him and felt a pull to him but she had pushed those feelings aside for a life with Patrick. While she had never felt the same passion for Patrick that she did for Jason, there was a comfort there she had never known. Patrick was safe and stable, good with Danny and had a nice, normal job. He was exactly what she needed at the time but, deep down, she was certain they both knew it would never last. As much as she hated to admit it, Patrick and her were the perfect example of two rights making a wrong.

Now that she had some distance from the situation, Sam knew Patrick had made the right decision in ending things with her. Robin and Patrick were meant to be and no one and nothing could change that. But Patrick still knew his old friend well and knew what she was afraid of. "He's going to remember you Sam."

"But he hasn't yet – what does it mean if Robin brings back his memory and I couldn't?" Despite her numerous denials over the years, Sam would always resent that small piece of Jason's heart that Robin still had a hold on.

"It means that Robin was the last person he saw before the accident." Patrick pulled into Liz's driveway, parked behind Robin's car and gently patted Sam's hand. "They will always love each other but Robin is in love with me and Jason is in love with you. Trust in that."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded at him. "Thank you. Let's go."

They got out of the car and made their way to the house. The guard let them in the front door and they saw Robin and Jake, no Jason, sitting on the couch talking. "Really? Emma was looking up chupacabras? Why?"

Robin laughed. "You know, Patrick and I still have no idea. Just you wait – Danny will be full of strange questions for you too someday."

Sam's breath caught in her throat as she heard him laugh and realized that it really was her husband sitting there. "Jason?"

Jason turned around and saw Sam standing there. He stood up and walked over to her while Patrick joined Robin on the couch. Jason stared Sam straight in the eyes and gently cupped her face in his hands, smiling at her. "Sam."

"Oh my God, it's true. How could I not know…" She was cutoff as Jason grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"You know now and that is all that matters. I love you Sam."

Sam hugged him tight, silently thanking the heavens for their refusal to take him from her yet. "I love you too Jason."

Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin and held her close, watching the couple reunite. "You were right Robin. It may have taken me years to see it but you were right to go with Victor and save Jason."

Robin wiped her eyes, her tears flowing from the moment Jason stood up. "I'm just sorry it cost you so much."

"Hey," Patrick turned her so she was facing him, "I will say it again, you are just as much a victim here as anyone. At least Emma and I knew you were alive. I have no idea what I would have done if I had thought you were dead again." He gently wiped away a tear. "But we can discuss that later – right now, just enjoy the reunion you created."

Robin nodded her head and leaned into Patrick, resting her head on his chest. He was right, tonight was about Sam and Jason's reunion. Tomorrow they would begin to deal with the decisions, good and bad, that led to it.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Word of warning - if you're a Liz fan you may not like this chapter but I am following the current storyline on the show.

Chapter 31

"Hey honey, I don't think this is going to be enough pizza considering all the cars outside." Liz had intercepted the pizza boy on her way in and carried it into the house. "If this is a surprise party you are doing a bad job of hiding it."

She set her keys down and finally noticed who was in the living room with Jason. She looked at him and realized he was holding Sam's hand. Trying to act nonchalant, she spoke to her guests. "Hi guys – what are you doing here?"

Jason looked at Sam and then at Liz. "We need to talk."

Liz set the pizza down. "About what?"

"Something amazing happened tonight. I finally got my memory back, I know who I am." Jason walked over and took Liz's hands in his. "It's me Liz, it's Jason."

Liz began shaking and then shook her head. "That's not possible – Jason is dead." She glared at Sam. "I know you are hurt that Patrick went back to Robin but to try and steal my boyfriend from me…"

Sam stepped over and stood by Jason. "Liz, this isn't your boyfriend. This is my husband Jason. I know it's hard to believe but it's true."

Liz's stare hardened. "I don't know what kind of sick game you are playing but it stops now."

Robin joined the group and tried to get Liz to focus. "Liz, I need you to listen to me. Jason didn't die that night on the pier. He was saved and put into a cryogenic stasis. I didn't go to Africa, I went to save him. Victor Cassadine threatened to kill Jason if I didn't help him revive Helena and Stavros. We escaped but Jason and I split up and he was hit by a car. Patrick and I just figured it out tonight and…"

Jason interrupted, "the minute Robin touched me all my memories came flooding back."

"No, it's not true." Liz shook her head. "You are with me now."

"Liz, I appreciate everything you have done for me but I love Sam." Jason had hoped Liz would be happy for him.

"NO!" Liz began pacing the room. "This is not happening."

Robin went over to her old friend and tried to comfort. "Liz, I am so sorry…"

Liz had had enough. "Sorry? Sorry for what – destroying my life? Taking everything I have built away from me? You have the love of your life back but that wasn't enough – no, you had to take away mine. Why the hell didn't you stay in Paris – everyone was happy until you came back."

Robin knew Liz was striking out at the closest target so she just brushed off her comment. "Liz, no one is trying to hurt you."

"Yes they are." Liz turned around and looked at Jason. "Jason, please, we have a second chance – don't walk away from it now."

Everyone noticed how easily Liz said Jason's name. Tears filled Robin's eyes as she looked at her old friend. "Oh my God – you knew, didn't you? You knew he was Jason."

Liz looked at the group and briefly considered lying but decided to face it head on instead. "Yes, I did."

Robin felt like she had been punched in the stomach. "Why didn't you say something?"

Liz gave her a small sarcastic laugh. "Do you have any idea how much I have lost over the years? My son, Lucky, Nikolas, AJ, Ric, and finally Jason. Always being left behind to watch everyone else walk off with their happy endings, everyone but me. And then Jason came home and, finally, I was getting my happy ending. I was back with the man that I loved, Patrick and Sam were together and you were living it up in Paris. Everyone was happy, why destroy that?"

Silence engulfed the room as Liz finished her confession. Finally Robin broke the silence, yelling at the woman. "Living it up in Paris? Liz, I was being tortured. I was being told every day how little I meant to the people I love. If Jason had remembered who he was he could have…"

Liz cut her off. "He could have what? Did he know where you were?" Robin shook her head. "Then what could he have done?"

This time it was Patrick who answered. "He could have told us the truth about what happened so we could go looking for her. Liz, we could have, we could have told her parents so we could find her. " He walked up behind Robin and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. "How could you do that to Robin? How could you do that to Jason? You were supposed to be our friend."

"If you're looking for an apology, you're not going to get one." Liz looked at Jason. "I know you're upset right now but you love me, I know you do."

Jason shook his head. "Do you honestly think I could love you after what you have done? What we had was over years ago – I'm going home with my wife and my son." Jason grabbed Sam's hand. "I never want to see you again."

"But Jason…" Liz started to grab for him but was cut off by a sharp slap to the face.

"You don't ever touch him again!" Sam stood in front of her husband. "You want to know why you're alone – this is why, the lies. Do you even know what the truth is anymore Liz?"

"Sam, let's go. I want to see my son." Jason gave Liz one last look. "You stay away from me and my family." He grabbed his wife's hand and left the house.

"JASON!" Liz started to go after him but Robin pulled her back.

"You have done enough damage – leave them alone." Robin saw her father and Lucky walk up to the door. "Right now you have a few questions to answer regarding Jason and just how much you knew."

Patrick took Robin's hand in his and glared at their former friend. "You stay away from Robin and our family. We will never forgive you for what you have done."

"Patrick, you don't mean that."

"I do." A look of pure hatred filled his eyes. "What you have done I can't forgive. You could have helped save Robin but instead you chose your own needs and wants over everyone else. You may not have known what was happening to Robin but you sure as hell knew that something was wrong and you did nothing to make it right. You knew Jason was alive and you chose to keep that knowledge to yourself. And why did you do it? Not because you were being threatened or you didn't know better. No, you lied because you wanted Jason and you didn't care who got hurt in the process."

Patrick wrapped his arms back around Robin and began taking her to the door. "I hope it was worth it Liz."

Liz sank to flooring, crying hard as Patrick and Robin left the house. Lucky shook his head and walked over to his ex-wife. "Liz, we need to talk."


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys - I really struggled with this chapter. I wanted to move the story ahead a little bit but still let everyone know what had happened during that time. I chose not to go into detail regarding their therapy sessions because I worried I wouldn't be able to do them justice.

Enjoy!  
Cristina

Chapter 32

Patrick jokingly patted Robin's butt as she finished packing their suitcase. "Come on babe, I want to get going."

Robin laughed. "I'm almost ready." She shut the suitcase and smiled at him. "Please take this down to the car and I will be down in just a minute – I just need to finish packing my medicine bag."

Patrick picked up the suitcase and headed to the door. "5 minutes Robin, I want to get on the road."

"5 minutes, I promise – now go." Patrick headed to the car while Robin finished up the last of the packing. The couple were going away together for the first time since she had come back and Robin couldn't be more excited. She had even agreed to let Patrick make all the plans, an effort to prove just how much she trusted him. They had been dating again for the last 6 months – movies, concerts, dinners out and picnics in the park. It was wonderful to get to know the illustrious Dr. Patrick Drake once again.

Finally, Patrick and Robin had found their way back to each other. Between counseling and living together, they had had a chance to really get to know the people they have become and realized that there was still hope for them as a couple and a family. It hadn't been easy – the sessions had uncovered a lot of pain and long-standing fears for both of them. Robin had never truly gotten over Patrick's womanizing ways and his ability to move on from her without a second thought and Patrick still held a lot of resentment over Stone and Jason. There were times that both were sure the other was going to walk out but the couple decided to go back to one of the most basic rules established at the beginning of their relationship – walking out is acceptable, giving up is not.

Robin placed her meds in the bag and then added one last item – condoms. The one thing they hadn't done was made love and Robin had every intention of changing that this weekend. She loved him and wanted to be with Patrick and only Patrick for the rest of their lives. She missed being with him, the feel of his mouth on her, the feeling she got when they made love. She hoped that he felt the same way. So much had changed over the past six months.

One of the biggest changes was that Liz had left town and went to live with her brother in Louisiana. She decided she couldn't stay in the same town as Jason and Sam and took off as soon as Robert and Lucky were done debriefing her. It was during that debriefing that Liz had revealed the Nikolas knew the truth about Jake too. Nikolas had confessed to knowing that Jake was Jason but swore he only kept it a secret to protect Spencer. In exchange for immunity for harboring a fugitive and obstruction of justice, he turned over Helena to the WSB. He was now back in Greece with Spencer, concentrating on his son and Cassadine Industries.

Marcus was dead – killed in a private plane crash three months ago. The news had been a shock but also a relief. Without the specters of Helena and Marcus standing over her, Robin could finally let go of her fear of them and move on with her life. The guards were removed and Robin, Patrick and Emma finally were able to settle into a normal life.

Jason was dealing with the after effects of the past two years. He was now Robin's patient as they tried to gather information on the side effects of her treatment and to make sure he wasn't relapsing. As it turns out, he not only recovered his memories as Jason Morgan, he was starting to remember things from when he was Jason Quartermaine and it was scaring him. Robin and Sam were working together to help him through it. Jason also ended his relationships with Carly and Sonny. Sonny had killed AJ and Carly had helped him cover it up, both acts he could not forgive.

Robin was back working at the hospital alongside Patrick. Obrecht had disappeared after finding out about Helena's arrest so Dr. Tom Hardy Jr. had been brought back to General Hospital as the new Chief of Staff. Patrick and Robin both loved working with him and were thrilled when he helped Robin secure additional funding for her research into drug protocols for TBIs. They were once again the power team of Neurology and closer than ever as a couple.

"Robin – come on, we need to drop Emma off at your mom's and hit the road." Patrick hollered up the stairs at her.

Robin closed the medicine bag and went down the stairs, giving him a kiss when she reached him. "Impatient?"

Patrick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. "You have no idea – let's go."

* * *

"I feel ridiculous." Robin sat in the passenger seat with a scarf wrapped around her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Patrick wanted to surprise her with where they were going and blindfolding her seemed the best way.

"More than anyone." Patrick's heart did a little flip when he heard her say that. "But I still feel silly."

"Well you won't feel silly much longer – we are almost there." Patrick parked the car. "Just a little walk and we will be at our final destination."

Patrick walked over to the trunk and pulled out their suitcase, then got Robin and her medicine bag. Taking her hand in his, they began walking down a path and Robin could smell the trees and flowers around her. "Are we in the woods?"

"No questions – just trust me."

"You know I do. Lead the way Drake." Robin squeezed his hand.

They walked a little bit longer and Patrick stopped. "There are a couple of steps." She pushed her foot forward and felt the first step and then the second, followed by a third. "That's it. Just wait a minute." Robin heard a key in a lock and a door open. Patrick wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her into the room. Reaching up, he undid the scarf and smiled. "Surprise."

Tears of happiness filled Robin's eyes as she saw where they were – Jax's cabin. "I had hoped this was where we were coming."

Patrick kissed the top of her head and the turned her around. "Are you sure you're okay with being here?"

Robin smiled, nodded and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. "What do you think?"

Patrick picked Robin up, kicked the door shut with his foot and carried her to the bed. "Are you sure?"

Robin kissed him again. "If you don't believe me, check my meds bag. I'm sure."

Patrick set her down on the bed and laid down next to her. She saw him pull something out of his pocket and realized it a roll of condoms. "Maybe after we're done with these." He gently ran his hands through her hair. "I love you Robin, so much."

"And I love you Patrick, so much." Robin reached up and pulled him down to her. "So let's stop talking and show each other just how much."

Patrick stared in amazement at Robin and kissed her once more. After years of waiting, he and Robin were finally back together and nothing would ever tear them apart again.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Here – have another bite." Patrick held up the fork with a piece of pasta salad on it.

Robin took the bite and moaned. "Ooh – that is so good but I am getting full."

"I just want to make sure you have plenty of energy for the rest of the weekend." It was late Saturday afternoon and the couple had barely left the bed since their arrival the night before. Hours had been spent making love, talking and just lying together.

"Good idea." Robin bit her lower lip. "I missed this. Being with you like this."

Patrick set the bowl of pasta salad down and gently placed his hand on her cheek. "Me too. Do you know how hard it was for me to not sneak into our room and ravish you every night."

"Not that – although I have certainly missed that." Patrick gave a questioning look. "Feeling close, just being in your arms. Just being with you. I never want to be away from you again – you are the love of my life and I need you to know that."

Patrick gave her a smirk and shook his head. "And you are the love of my life and I never want to be away from you again." Patrick got up from the bed and walked over to his clothes, pulling something out of his pocket before jumping back on the bed. "I wasn't sure when I was going to do this but this just seems like the right moment."

Patrick took Robin's hands in his. "Robin, I am so grateful for everything that we have been able to do over the past 6 months. It isn't just the counseling or working together again, it is the hundreds of little moments. A shoulder rub after a long surgery, cuddling with you on the couch, the look you give me over the operating table, Chinese food and banter, all things I love having back. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I love you with all my heart and soul."

Robin couldn't help but cry but the tears fell down a smiling face. "I love you too. I missed the banter and the flirting too but, you're right, it is the little things that matter the most. The way you pick up dinner before I ask you to, the way you look when carrying Emma to bed or the princess voice you have when reading to her, the foot rubs after a long day at the hospital, and the way you comfort me when a patient's drug therapy hasn't worked – not condescending but comforting. I feel like we are finally back to where we should have been all along and I don't want to go back."

"My thoughts exactly – it is time to move forward." Patrick opened up his hand and Robin gasped when she saw the diamond ring nestled in his palm. "Robin Anna Scorpio – will you marry me?"

"Yes, with all my heart yes." Robin leaned over and kissed him as Patrick slipped the ring on her finger. "This isn't my old ring."

"No – I decided we needed a new ring for a new beginning." Patrick kissed her again. "You did say yes? I'm not imagining this?"

"I said yes – no need to ask me twice this time. I have never been so sure of anything as I am that I want to be your wife again." Robin kissed him. "Maybe we could even think about giving Emma a brother or sister – after we get married of course."

"Yeah – wouldn't want you going into labor at the altar again." Patrick wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I can think of nothing better than having another child with you and since I plan on remarrying you as soon as possible, we'll make an appointment with Dr. Galvan as soon as we get back to Port Charles." Dr. Galvan was head of the OB/GYN department at Port Charles. "But for now, I think we should celebrate our engagement."

"You do, huh?" Patrick nodded as Robin giggled. "How do you celebrate an engagement?"

"Like this." Patrick slowly leaned over and kissed her, gently lowering Robin back down to the bed.

* * *

Everything was in place. He looked around the basement and smiled at Emma's room. The bathroom was working, the bed was in place, the cage was up and there were plenty of toys for her to play with. It was time to make his move.

Tomorrow night he would go to Port Charles and get Emma. If all went well, her mother would join the little girl before the week was over.

He smiled at the Doberman sitting at the door. "Lucy – guard." The dog instantly took a guarding stance at the door. The little girl would stay in her room – he had no doubt about.

He went up the stairs and checked out the rest of the house, making sure all security measures were in place and that he had Robin's protocol for when she joined them. Couldn't have Robin getting sick.

He sat down in the chair in the living room and smiled. One more night.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Hey sleeping beauty – we're almost home." Patrick gently nudged Robin as she napped in the passenger seat.

"Wow – I had no idea I was that tired. You wore me out Dr. Drake." Robin smiled at her fiancée and took his hand in hers. "So my mom is bringing Emma home?"

"They should be there as we speak. I can't wait to tell her that we are getting married." Patrick kissed Robin's hand and set it back down on the console. "Think she will be excited?"

"I think she will be thrilled, especially since we are doing it so soon."

After celebrating their engagement, the couple had decided they didn't need a big ceremony this time so they set a date – 2 weeks from Saturday. That would give them enough time to get a license, time off from the hospital, notify their family members and get the reception planned. Maxie had already been told to arrange a party at their house though she hadn't been told what kind of party it was – just to plan for 20 people and they would give her the details on Monday. "So, who will be your maid of honor?"

"Emma of course." Robin wanted their daughter standing beside them as they became a family again. "Best man?"

"I was going to ask your Uncle Mac if that is okay?" Patrick had been thinking about his choice ever since he made the decision to propose to Robin. "He has been with us through every crazy moment of our lives together and I just feel like he is the best choice."

"Why wouldn't it be okay?" Robin was genuinely confused.

"I didn't know if you wanted him to walk you down the aisle."

Robin sighed. "I love Uncle Mac and he is as much a father to me as my dad is but my dad is here and he will be walking me down the aisle. I am thrilled that Mac will be a part of the wedding party and that you thought of it. I love you."

"And I love you." Patrick's phone rang so he hit the Bluetooth. "Drake."

Epiphany's voice came through the car speakers. "Dr. Drake – I know you aren't on duty but we have an accident and we really need you to come in. There was a 3 car accident and we need a third neurosurgeon in ASAP."

Patrick looked at Robin who nodded her head. They were doctors and this was a part of that life. "I'll be there in 15; get the OR and patient prepped and have the scans ready when I walk in the door."

Patrick ended the call and Robin smiled at him. "Just drop me off at home and I will see you later."

"Are you sure? You could always come in with me and maybe we could squeeze in a consult later." Patrick gave her his best sexy smirked but Robin just laughed.

"Nice try Drake but my mom is expecting someone to come and relieve her and you don't need me in the OR anyways. I will consult on the post-op treatment." She saw they were pulling up to the house so she gave him one last smile. "I will get the bags later."

Robin leaned over and kissed him. "Be brilliant." She got out of the car and headed to the house as Patrick headed to the hospital.

* * *

Patrick pulled up to the house an hour later ready to spend some time with his fiancée and their daughter. It turned out that the surgery he was needed for was actually a minor bump on the head and required nothing more than a review of the scans and admittance to the hospital overnight for observation. Patrick had happily given Epiphany his orders and then headed home.

This weekend had been perfect and things were finally right in his world. Robin and him were together and getting married. Emma was happy and healthy. Nothing was going to tear his family apart again.

He was surprised when he pulled up to the house to see Anna's car still there but maybe she was so excited about the engagement she decided to stay and celebrate. He was happy that Anna and Robin were able to get close again. Patrick had worried that Robin would never forgive Anna for missing the signs that she was in trouble but Robin eventually realized that even her mother wasn't perfect and that she would never knowingly leave Robin in that position. Once she realized that, forgiveness came easily.

"Okay you guys, not to be a…" Patrick's heart stopped when he saw the mess his living room was in. End tables and lamps knocked over, shattered on the ground and, lying on the ground in the middle of it all, was Anna.

Patrick ran over to her. "Anna?" He felt for a pulse and found one quickly. Pulling out his phone, he dialed 911. "I need an ambulance and the police, there has been a break in and someone was attacked." He quickly gave his address as he looked around the house for Robin and Emma.

"Emma! Robin!" Patrick ran up the stairs and began to run frantically down the hall. "Emma!"

"Daddy?" Emma's voice came from their bedroom and Patrick ran to one of the hiding places that Robert had added to their house after they had moved in. Robert wanted places for Emma to hide in given his and Anna's pasts as spies.

Patrick ran to their closet and found the false wall in the back. "Emma, come here baby."

Emma jumped out and climbed into her father's arms. "He hurt Grandma."

"Grandma is going to be okay – I promise." Patrick gently rubbed his daughter's back in a comforting motion as her heard the paramedics downstairs. "The ambulance is here and they are going to take Grandma to the hospital."

Patrick carried Emma to the stairs and saw Mac and Robert come running into the house. "Robin! Patrick! Emma!"

"We're right here. Robert - go with Anna to the hospital and we will meet you there." Patrick started walking down the stairs, holding his little girl tight, as Robert left with Anna and the paramedics. "How did you know to come over? I was about to call you."

"Police scanner. Where's Robin?" Mac saw Anna and Emma but not his niece.

"He took Mommy." Emma started crying as Patrick held her close.

Mac reached over and rubbed her back. "Emma honey, what do you mean he took Mommy?"

"He tried to take me but Grandma stopped him so he hit her and then Mommy came in and told me to hide. Now Mommy's gone. I didn't help her." Emma started crying harder and Patrick held her tighter.

"You did exactly what you should have done Emma. Mommy and Grandma wanted you to get to safety." Mac continued to rub the little girl's back, his heart breaking at what she had been through. "Do you know who he was?"

Emma raised her face from her father's chest and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

Patrick looked at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for Emma. Grandma will be fine and Mommy will be home soon. The most important thing to Mommy and Grandma and me is that you are safe and you are. Now we are going to the hospital so you can get a check up and then we will go see Grandma Anna. Does that sound good?"

Emma nodded and Patrick looked at Mac. "Mac, could you…"

"I'll take care of everything here – you take care of Emma and Anna." He leaned over and kissed Emma on the cheek. "You did good baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too Uncle Mac."

Patrick carried Emma out the door while Mac went to talk to Dante. "So Detective Falconeri – tell me what we've got."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

He brought Robin into Emma's room and set her on the bed. Moving quickly, he pulled her pills out of his pocket and set them on the dresser before walking out of the caged area and locking the entrance.

Looking at the dog he gave a command. "Lucy – guard." The Doberman sat at attention by the door.

He took a few moments to watch Robin and smiled. She was so courageous and tough, so willing to do anything to protect her daughter. So much like Anna.

 _ **Flashback**_

He was hiding in the kitchen when he heard Anna and Emma come through the front door.

"How much longer until Mommy and Daddy get home?" Emma was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Patrick had called and told Emma that he and her mom had a surprise for her when they got home.

"Not much longer luv, I promise." Anna started going down the hall. "I'm going to the bathroom and then we can play a game. Pick something out and I will be right back."

Emma headed over to the cabinet to get a game. As soon as Anna was out of sight, he left the kitchen and grabbed the little girl. He picked her up as she began kicking and screaming, fighting him ferociously. Anna came running back down the hall only moments later. "Emma!"

He turned around and smiled at her. "Hello Anna. Long time no see."

"You let her go you son of a bitch!" Anna was cursing herself for not having her gun on her. "There is no way in hell you are taking her out of this house."

He struggled to hold on to Emma. "She reminds me of Robin when she was this age - so strong and willful. Do you think this little girl is as resilient as Robin was? What do you think she'd do if you went the way of dear Filomena right in front of her?"

Suddenly Emma threw her head back and knocked him in the chin. He dropped the girl and she ran over to her grandma. "Emma hide!"

Emma ran down the hall but didn't get very far before she heard a fight break out in the living room. Worried about her grandma, Emma ran back out to the living room and saw Anna lying on the floor unconscious. "Grandma?"

He reached down and picked up Emma once again just as Robin walked in the door.

"Mom, I…" Robin saw a man holding a struggling Emma in his arms and her mother on the floor. Acting on instinct, she threw herself at him and he dropped her little girl. "Run Emma! Hide!"

"Mommy!" Emma was crying but Robin would not be stopped.

"GO! Don't come out until Daddy comes for you!" Robin continued fighting with the man as she watched Emma run up the stairs to one of her hiding places. He threw Robin to the side and she hit one of the end tables, momentarily getting the wind knocked out of her.

Robin was still getting her breath back when he ran back down the stairs and picked her up. "Where is she?!"

For the first time since she entered her house, Robin saw his face clearly and gasped in disbelief. "No, it can't be..."

"I will ask you again – where is your daughter!" He threw Robin again and she hit the other end table, crashing through it and hitting her head. He stalked over to her and saw she had been knocked out by the blow. "Damn it!"

He ran his hands through his hair and paced the living room for only a minute before leaning over Robin. "You know this actually may work out for the best anyway. You were the target all those years ago and you are the goal now. I'll get Emma another time."

Moving quickly he picked Robin up and took her out of the back of the house.

 _ **End Flashback**_

He smiled as he watched her slowly start to come to. Robin looked around at her surroundings and then noticed him standing by the door. "Grant? Grant Putnam?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Robert sat vigil at Anna's bedside, anxiously waiting for his ex-wife to wake up. It had been 2 hours since she had been brought into the hospital and she still hadn't regained consciousness. "Come on Devane, you are stronger than this."

The door opened and Dr. Hardy came through the door. "Mr. Scorpio?"

"Please, call me Robert. How is she?" Robert's eyes stayed focused on Anna. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She has a concussion and some minor cuts and bruises but otherwise she should be fine." Tom began his exam on Anna. "I am a little concerned that she hasn't woken up yet but it's not unusual given the severity of the fight she was in. I expect her to wake up soon, at least in the next 3-4 hours and if she doesn't – then I'll worry. Until then, just let her know you are here."

Tom finished his exam and headed out of the room. Robert took Anna's hand in his and sighed. "So here's the deal luv – you wake up and I'll let you tell me what a horrible human being I am for the rest of my life."

"Promise?" The voice was weak but it was definitely Anna's.

Robert smiled and squeezed her hand. "About damn time."

Anna opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"General Hospital. Apparently you aren't quite as tough as you thought you were anymore." Robert watched Anna start to get up. "What do you think you are doing?"

Anna started pulling off the wires attached to her. "Emma! I have to help her."

Robert stopped her hands. "Emma's fine – she is with Patrick in the waiting room. She can't wait to see her grandma."

"Thank God." She sat back in bed. "We have to get them to a safe house. Robert, it was Grant Putnam – he tried to kidnap Emma."

"Putnam?" There was a name from their past that Robert had hoped he would never hear again. "Bastard – 30 years have passed and but he is still up to his same old tricks."

"That's why we have to get Robin, Emma and Patrick to the safe house."

Robert's heart sunk as he realized that Anna didn't know what had happened. "Anna, there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it? You told me Emma was safe." Anna stared at Robert. "Robert?"

"And she is but apparently Robin came in during the kidnapping attempt…"

Anna shook her head. "No, not Robin." The tears began falling. "Not our girl."

Robert put his arms around her and hugged her close. "We will get her back. I am going to call Mac and Frisco to let them know who took her. Meanwhile, your granddaughter is waiting to see you."

She wiped her face and nodded. "I want to see her too. I'll feel better if I know she is safe."

Robert stood up and headed to the door. "We'll find her Anna – we always do."

"I know - I just hate that we always have to."

_

Robin shook her pounding head, praying that this was a nightmare. "No, this can't be happening."

Grant smiled at her. "Well of course it's happening. What do you think of your new accommodations? Originally it was to be Emma's room but I think you'll still find it very comfortable, at least until Emma comes home."

Robin leaped off the bed at screamed at him. "You stay the hell away from my daughter!" She shook the cage and the dog jumped to where she was, growling at her menacingly. She backed away from the cage and sat back down on the bed.

"Lucy heel." The dog moved back by the door and Grant smiled at Robin. "She is well trained – as long as you stay away from the cage, she will stay by the door."

Robin stared at the dog. "Lucy really doesn't seem an appropriate name for her."

"It's short for Lucifer."

"Never mind – it's the perfect name for her." Robin put her focus back on Grant. "I meant what I said, you ever touch my daughter again and nothing will protect you. Not this cage and certainly not that dog."

Grant could hear the venom in Robin's voice. He had no doubts she meant every word she was saying. He thought about it for a minute and smiled. "Fair enough – you behave and do what you are told and I will leave little Emma alone. One misstep and Emma will be here before you can blink. Deal?"

Robin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had always known that she would make a deal with the devil if it insured her daughter's safety but she never honestly thought she would have to – until today. "Deal."

"Good." Grant turned and walked away. He paused at the door and smiled at her. "Robin, I know you are going to love it here. I have so many plans and surprises in store for you."

Robin watched as the man who kidnapped her and her mother, murdered her grandmother and attempted to kidnap her daughter walked out the door. She made sure he was gone before she laid down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Patrick opened the door and gave Anna a small smile. "You ready for a visitor?"

Anna nodded her head and Patrick led Emma into the room. She jumped on the bed and hugged her Grandma. "Grandma Anna, are you okay?"

"Of course I am. How about you, my brave girl? Did that bad man hurt you?" Anna studied Emma carefully, looking for any problems.

Emma shook her head. "No but," her bottom lip trembled and tears filled her eyes, "he took Mommy."

Anna pulled the little girl close again and gently stroked her cheek. "Oh sweetheart, you did exactly what Mommy and Daddy and I told you to do. We will bring Mommy home, I promise you." Anna looked at Patrick. "Could we have a few minutes alone for some girl talk?"

Realizing that his once and future mother-in-law might be able to get through to Emma in a way he couldn't, he nodded his head. "I think that would be a great idea. I'll be right outside talking to Grandpa Robert, okay Emma?"

"Yes Daddy." Emma's voice was filled with a sadness that broke both Patrick and Anna's hearts.

Patrick stepped outside and caught the end of Robert's call. "Thanks Frisco – I'll have Mac call you as soon as they finish processing the scene." He hung up and looked at Patrick. "Giving Anna and Emma some alone time?"

"Yes, I think it will help if she talks to Anna." Patrick sat down in a chair by the door. "Anna was there and knows what happened. I'm hoping she can reassure Emma that there was nothing she could do. I can tell her until I'm blue in the face but I'm just a doctor. Grandma Anna…"

Robert sat down next to him. "Grandma Anna is a cop and a spy. If she couldn't stop him than maybe Emma will realize that she didn't do anything wrong. Makes sense."

"Nothing about this makes sense. Robert, what the hell is going on? Is this Marcus or Helena?" Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "Who the hell has my wife now?"

Robert noticed that Patrick said wife, not ex-wife, but decided it wasn't important right now. "No, it was a man by the name of Grant Putnam."

"Who is Grant Putnam?" The name wasn't ringing any bells.

Robert wasn't surprised Patrick didn't know about Grant. Robin had done her best to put the whole incident behind her. "Did she ever tell you about her Grandmother Filomena Soltini?"

"Yes, she wasn't Robin's biological grandma but she basically raised Robin for the first seven years of her life in Italy."

"Did she ever tell you what happened to her?" Robert wasn't sure how much Patrick knew.

"Briefly, years ago. We were on the roof here and it was not long after my dad's liver transplant. Sam had been shot and we worked together on her surgery. Afterwards I found her on the roof." Patrick hadn't thought about that night in a long time.

 ** _Flashback_**

Patrick walked out onto the roof and saw Robin standing there. "Didn't realize you and Sam were so close."

Robin looked at him and then looked back out over the city. "I don't really know her all that well."

Patrick was confused. "Then what's wrong?"

"Momentary overload. I'll get over it." She picked at something on the ledge, not looking at him.

"So the whole thing with Jason rears its head again, huh?" He tried to convince himself he wasn't jealous but it wasn't working.

Robin shook head and finally looked at him. "It's not how you think. It's just the look on his face when he brought Sam inside." She gave a sad laugh. "Did I ever tell you that I don't like the sight of blood?"

Patrick watched her carefully. "Interesting career choice."

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "It reminds me of when I was a kid. My parents, they were always in danger."

Patrick could finally see where she was going with this. "Well, I would imagine that's a whole other world than what Jason lives in."

"Bullets are bullets. They can't distinguish between the good guys and the bad." Robin's response was immediate. "I think you were right about me. I am a coward." She took a breath. "I remember crouching in a corner, feeling bullets go by me, hearing them. Have you ever shot a gun?"

Patrick's response was simple. "No."

Robin seemed almost lost in her own thoughts. "My grandmother was killed right in front of me. My stepfather was almost killed in a warehouse explosion. Those things stay with you. I guess I overcompensated - I got straight As, I became a follower of the rules. I just got so careful. What did my dad say to me? Right. He said I'm old before my time."

Patrick was beginning to get a clearer picture of why Robin was the way she was. "Well, maybe you have good reason."

 _ **End Flashback**_

Patrick pulled himself out of the memory, there wasn't time for that right now. "She told me that her grandmother was killed right in front of her."

Robert nodded his head. "She died protecting Robin. Grant Putnam was attempting to kidnap Robin and Filomena tried to fight him. He threw the poor woman to the floor and she hit head and died right in front of her. Then Anna came in and stopped him. Robin hid and Grant took Anna instead."

"So you're saying that history repeated itself tonight?" Patrick couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, this turned out much better. Robin was left catatonic by what she saw, it took us months to get through to her. Anna is alive and Emma is sitting on her bed talking to her. Plus, we didn't know back then who took Anna but we know who has Robin." Robert was hoping Patrick could see there was hope.

"Catatonic?" Tears fell down his cheeks as he tried to wrap his head around the hell the woman he loved had been through in her life – starting at such a young age. "So why now, why after all these years is he back?"

"That we don't know but I can't help but feel that there may be a connection between Grant and Jerry or Helena, maybe even Marcus. Once we find that connection, we will find our girl."

Patrick looked at Robin's father. "What did he do to Anna while he had her? Robin has worked so hard to get past her claustrophobia and manage her PTSD…"

Robert sighed. "He created a child's room in his basement – it was where he had been planning to keep Robin. It was caged in and there was a guard dog who was trained to kill." Patrick cringed and Robert put his hand on his shoulder. "Patrick, Robin is strong and has survived so much. She knows what she has waiting for her and she will fight to get back to you and Emma. Just believe that."

"I'm trying to Robert but it is just so hard." He stood up and began pacing the floor. "We need to get Emma someplace safe."

"I'm already working on transportation for you and Emma…"

Patrick interrupted him. "No, I am helping you find Robin."

"But Emma…"

"I'll call my dad and have him go meet us at the safe house. She has been wanting to see Grandpa Noah and, once she gets settled in with him, I will head back." Patrick was already pulling out his phone to make the call.

"Patrick, I understand what you are saying…"

"No!" Patrick took a moment to calm himself before continuing. "She went for months and months waiting for me to rescue her and I wasn't even looking. I will not let her down again. You make the arrangements for the safe house and Emma's protection while I call my dad."

Robert nodded his head. Patrick was a man on a mission and Robert had two choices: help him and be able to at least control the situation or let the man go off like a loose cannon. "I'll call Frisco."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Robin looked through the bookshelf in her 'room' and sighed. It was obvious that Grant knew nothing about kids, especially her little girl. Emma had grown past Dr. Suess years ago and the other books were better suited for a three year old, not a school age child.

It had been two days since Grant had brought her here and she still had no clue what he had planned for her. He brought her three meals a day and her medication, always with that damn dog by his side. Sometimes he just came down and stared at her. Robin did her best to ignore him but she really didn't have any place to hide. Yes, she had a bathroom and a shower but there was no door to the room so he could see her wherever she went.

But that wasn't the worst part, she had spent years under lock and key so she was used to a lack of privacy. No, the worst part was she had no idea how her mom and Emma were. She remembered what had happened to her grandmother after Grant's first attack. Her mom was much stronger and younger than Filomena had been but still Robin couldn't get the sight of her mom lying there on the floor out of her mind.

Then there was Emma, her beautiful baby girl. Emma was strong but she had been through so much in her young life – far more than Robin had ever wanted her to go through. She had wanted Emma to have a normal life where her only worries were school and friends, who was getting her dance class and whether or not she was going to get in trouble for spilling juice on the carpet. Instead she had to deal with her mother's multiple kidnappings, her father's drug addiction, the loss of a brother, believing her mom was dead, and now this attack by Grant. Robin felt the tears coming as she cried over her daughter's life and her own inability to protect her little girl from danger.

Robin heard the door open and quickly dried her tears. She decided to just ignore him but Grant wasn't going to let her. "Hello Robin – how are you doing today?"

She didn't say anything so he rattled the cage. "Robin? I can do this all day."

Robin shook her head and turned around. "Great. I can't tell you how many nights I dreamed of being kidnapped once again."

"Have you been crying?" Grant noticed her red eyes. "What's wrong? Oh, I know – you are worried about your mother and daughter." Robin remained silent so Grant continued talking. "Well, I am bringing you some good news. Your mother and daughter are both fine."

"Why should I believe you?" Robin stayed where she was and watched as Grant pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"Because I had a friend of mine check up on them. Here." He put the envelope in the space between the door and the cage side. "Go on – take it."

Robin stepped forward and took the envelope. Cautiously, she opened it and smiled. Inside were pictures of her loved ones and the date stamp on them was for the day before. The first one showed Emma and Patrick meeting up with Noah. Robin was happy that Noah had come back to town to be with his son and granddaughter during this difficult time.

The next picture showed her mom, bandage on her forehead, sitting at Uncle Mac's house with her dad, Mac and Lucky. Robin had no doubt that the group was working together to track down Grant and bring her home safely. She sat down on the bed and held the pictures to her chest, sighing with relief. They were alive and okay. "Thank you."

Grant smiled. "I didn't want you to worry. Now that you know that everyone is okay – you can focus on more important things."

Robin looked up at him. "What things?"

"You'll see." He slid a small thin package through the same space he had pushed the pictures through. "Here is a little something to keep you occupied."

Robin stood up and took the package. Inside was a small tablet. She looked at Grant questioningly but he just laughed. "No, no internet Robin. I'm not stupid. But there are plenty of books on there for you to read. I think you read at a higher level than the books in there."

Robin turned it on. "Battery life?"

"I'll bring the charger in with your next meal which I am going to go fix now." Grant turned around and headed out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

Robin sat down on her bed and resumed her study of her prison. Since she got here she had been trying to figure a way out but had not come up with a feasible scenario as of yet. She needed to clear her head and maybe some reading would help her do that. She began going through the various books, looking for something to read. She found that he had added a mixture of biographies, thrillers, romance and history novels. Going through her choices she finally settled on an old favorite, Bag of Bones. She certainly didn't want to start anything new – she was hoping she wouldn't be here long enough to finish it.

* * *

"I want to thank you again for sending me those pictures Jerry. I appreciate it." Grant stood outside by the property line while talking to the man. There was no GPS in the burner phone and the SIM card had been destroyed as soon as Grant had printed out the pictures he needed.

"I trust my usefulness has come to an end and I can go about my life now." Jerry wanted to be sure that Grant didn't have someone watching him.

"Of course. Have a nice life Mr. Jacks." Grant hung up the phone and then set it on the ground. Picking up his foot, he slammed it down hard on the phone and watched as it shattered into pieces before heading back in the direction of the house.

* * *

Jerry heard Grant hang up the phone. "Don't worry Mr. Putnam – I plan to."

Jerry walked up to the house and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer it. Moments later the door swung open and Jerry smiled at the man standing there. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Jerry wasn't expecting to be greeted with open arms but he didn't expect a closed fist either. Jerry staggered back and rubbed his chin. "Very good but I would think you wouldn't want to hurt those precious hands of yours."

Patrick took a deep breath and then grabbed Jerry, dragging him into the house. "Where is she?"

Jerry didn't even have time to respond when he heard the familiar sound of the safety being released on a gun. He smiled and turned around to Robert Scorpio standing behind. "Hello Mr. Scorpio – it's been a long time."

"Not long enough. Answer the doctor – where is my daughter?" Robert kept the gun trained on Jerry. "You know I'm not afraid to shoot you."

Jerry unconsciously rubbed his leg, remembering the last time he had come up against the spy. "I am well aware of that fact Mr. Scorpio but I come with a bargain."

Robert moved around so he was standing next to Patrick. He had stopped by to pick up Patrick and take him over to Mac's to work on finding Robin. "What sort of bargain?"

"I give you information on the gentleman who has taken our dear little bird and you wipe my slate clean at the WSB. No more most wanted lists or threats of prison – I get a clean slate." Jerry smirked at the men. "It is a one-time offer though. If you shoot me or arrest me I will not help you at all and, trust me, you need my help."

"Why do we need your help Jerry?" Robert still hadn't lowered his gun. "We know who has Robin and we will find him."

"You only know part of the story." Jerry shook his head at the man's ignorance. "Did you really think Mr. Putnam was working alone? Of course not and, if you want to rescue your daughter, you need to know the whole story."

Robert pulled out his phone while maintaining his stance. "Mac, bring everyone over to Patrick's – we may have a new lead."

Jerry sat down on the couch and smiled at the men. "Lovely home you have here Dr. Drake – very homey. I assume that is dear little Robin's doing?"

Patrick glared at him. "How's the jaw Jerry?"

Jerry rubbed his chin. "Fine Patty boy and I must admit I find your fist far preferable to the log you used the first time you hit me."

Robert shook his head shook and looked at Jerry. "Would you just shut up for once in your life?"

Jerry leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs while Patrick paced the floor. Unable to resist, Jerry made one last comment. "And where is dear little Emma?"

Robert caught Patrick a moment before he hit the man again, pulling him away from the couch. "He's not worth it Patrick."

Patrick shook Robert off. "I know. I'll be in the kitchen – I'll come back out after everyone gets here."

Jerry watched Patrick leave the room and then turned back to Robert. "Your son-in-law has quite the temper."

"Can you blame him?" Robert sat down in a chair and stared Jerry straight in the eyes. "You have caused all of us so much pain through the years. You shot my daughter and made him save her life over the phone. You faked her death and almost killed my granddaughter with your damn poison. Let me be clear, the only reason you are still breathing is because you claim to have information that could help us find Robin. If your information doesn't help us or something happens to my little girl while we sit here waiting for you to spill your guts, there will not be a safe place for you to hide in this world."

Jerry considered what Robert was saying. "Understood."

The two were still sitting there in silence when Mac, Anna and Lucky walked in the door minutes later. Anna's response was immediate. She lunged at Jerry. "You son of a bitch! Where is she? Where is my daughter?"

Mac gently pulled her back as Patrick came flying through the kitchen door. Robert tried to reign in some of the chaos exploding around him. "Anna wait – he says he can help us find Robin. I may hate the man with every fiber of my being but he has some very unsavory connections that we can use." He turned to Jerry. "What do you have for us?"

Jerry shook his head. "No no, Mr. Scorpio – I want full immunity from the WSB. Why haven't you contacted your old buddy Frisco Jones?"

"Fine." Robert made the call and within minutes had an immunity deal set up with Jerry. "Let me make this clear – if this information doesn't pan out, the deal is off."

Jerry thought about it for a minute and the nodded in agreement. "Fair enough. As you know, Robin was taken by Grant Putnam but he was not working with Helena. He just knew someone who was."

Patrick was tired of the way Jerry was dragging this out. "Who?"

"Maksim Andrei Chernin – his son."

Anna looked at Robert and back at Jerry. "His son?"

"Yes, although I believe you know him as Dr. Marcus Banks."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Robin." Robin felt someone shaking her and speaking to her softly. "Robin."

Robin opened her eyes and saw Patrick sitting next to her. "Patrick?"

"Hey sunshine. What do you say we get out of here?" Patrick barely got the words out before Robin kissed him. "There's plenty of time for that later – your parents are upstairs. Let's go."

Patrick stood up and held his hand. Robin took it and let him lead her out of the cage and to the door. Lucy was lying on the ground and Robin looked at Patrick. "Just some chloroform, I promise. Cujo will be fine."

Robin nodded and followed Patrick down the hall. They were just about to the door when Patrick stopped and Robin ran into his back. "Patrick?"

Patrick turned around and Robin saw a knife coming from his belly, blood pouring out of the wound. She tried to hold him up but he collapsed to the ground as she heard laughter coming from the doorway. "Come on Robin – you didn't think it would be that easy?"

Grant reached down and grabbed Robin while kicking Patrick out of the way. "Time to go – we still need to pick up Emma."

"No!" Robin shot up in bed.

A pair of arms quickly wrapped around her and held her close. "It's alright Robin – I have you now and I will never let you go again."

Robin tensed up as she recognized the voice. She slowly looked up and stared with disbelief at the man next to her in bed. "Marcus?"

* * *

"What do you mean Putnam's son?" Robert found it hard to believe anyone would be with that man willingly. "And how the hell did he get mixed up with Helena?"

"Back when Putnam was still a spy for Russia he was involved with a woman. She got pregnant and had a son. After he was arrested for his crimes, she changed their names and moved to England to start over again." Jerry really didn't have time for this – he wanted to get going. "Foolish woman still allowed the child to visit Putnam and he, of course, filled young Marcus's head with all sorts of ideas for revenge."

"How does that tie into Helena?" Lucky was confused about the Cassadine connection.

"Years ago, Helena put out a request for all enemies of Robert Scorpio to contact her. She is a real enemy of my enemy kind of a woman. Anyway, Putnam's son contacted Helena and let her know that they were both interested in working with her." Jerry looked at Patrick. "Then plan was to take Robin away from Robert. As long as he got revenge on Robert for the years of separation from his father, Marcus was happy. What better revenge that to separate Robert from his beloved daughter? Falling in love with her was just a bonus."

"Son of a bitch." Robert had heard enough. "So where are they?"

"I don't know." Mac moved towards him but Jerry just shook his head. "If I knew I would tell you but I can give you the number of the phone he was using." Jerry held out a piece of paper and handed it to Robert. "May I go now?"

Robert looked at the number and then back at Jerry. "Fine, but remember what I told you…"

"Yes, yes, ends of the earth – I understand." Jerry stood up and headed to the door. "Believe or not, I want Robin found. After all, I may have need of her services again in the future and it would help me tremendously if I knew where to find her."

This time Robert didn't move fast enough and Mac landed a punch firmly on Jerry's jaw. "You stay the hell away from her!"

Jerry stepped out of the door, rubbing his sore jaw. He took one last look in the room and, after briefly considering another smart remark, decided it was wiser to leave without saying another word. The door slammed behind him as he left the house.

Patrick smiled at Mac. "I don't know about you but I certainly enjoyed punching him."

"Me too." Mac turned to Robert. "You want me to get Spinelli on that number?"

"Yes – he sees no need to go through proper channels and time is of the essence." Robert handed him the slip of paper and looked at Anna. "Are we sure Banks is dead?"

"Dental records confirmed it but with this new information, I just don't know. What are you thinking?"

Robert looked at Patrick and then back at Anna. "I think one of two things is going on – one, this is purely revenge on us and he will keep Robin prisoner for the rest of her life or…"

Patrick interrupted him, "or what Robert?"

"Or Marcus is alive and he is reuniting him with the woman he loves. Either way, we won't be hearing from Putnam again because he has what he wants." Robert hated being that blunt but it was necessary right now.

"What about Emma? I thought she was the target?" Patrick wanted to find Robin but he also needed to keep Emma safe.

"My guess would be that the goal all along was to get Robin. Now that he has her he will use the promise of Emma's safety to get Robin to cooperate." Robert wasn't saying anything new – everyone in that room knew about Robin's devotion to Emma.

Patrick felt sick. Robin would do anything to guarantee her daughter's safety and if Marcus was still alive and with his father then time was of the essence. "Oh God Robert, we have to find her." Patrick looked at Robert and Anna with pleading eyes. "No matter what it takes – we have to find her now. Before he..."

Robert understood exactly what Patrick was saying and pulled out his phone one more time. "Frisco, we need your help and we need it with no questions asked."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 44

Patrick settled into his seat in the back of the SUV while Lucky and Mac finished getting the rest of their gear stowed. Robert and Anna had taken a helicopter out earlier this morning to meet up with their contact and make sure everything was in place to begin the mission while Lucky, Mac and Patrick were heading up with the luggage and all the equipment they would need to rescue Robin.

Lucky had given Patrick a folder a few minutes ago with Marcus's full dissertation. Patrick was planning on taking full advantage of the 5 hour drive to familiarize himself with it so he could create a plan to help her deal with it. Robin was strong but she had been through so much and he just wanted to take advantage of every tool at his disposal to make sure she had the best care possible after they rescued her.

"Is this seat taken?" Patrick looked up to see Jason climbing into the vehicle.

Patrick was surprised. "You're coming with us?"

"How many times has Robin saved my life? Of course I'm coming with you. Sam and Spinelli are going to stay here and do research and they will forward everything they find to us." He sat down next to Patrick. "What are you reading?"

"That sick son-of-a-bitch's dissertation. I am only through his thesis statement and I already want to kill him. The things he is suggesting…" Patrick stopped, getting choked up, "if he does any of this to her…"

Jason took the papers out of Patrick's shaking hands. "Patrick, maybe you had better let me review it and tell you anything you need to know."

Patrick appreciated Jason's attempt to help him. Jason had slowly started to show everyone a more comforting side that surprised everyone, especially Patrick who had once referred to Jason as the least emotionally articulate man he had ever met. "Thank you but this is a medical dissertation, not exactly your field of expertise. How about I promise not to touch the guns and you leave the medical research to me?"

Jason considered what he was saying and grudgingly handed the papers back. "Fair enough but if you see anything that we need to know, tell us. I want to get Robin home to you and Emma too. She deserves to be happy."

"We got engaged again." Patrick didn't know why he was telling Jason – no one else knew. "I proposed the day before she was taken and we were going to get remarried a week from Saturday. We didn't want to wait." Tears came to Patrick's eyes. "We didn't even get 24 hours to enjoy it. We didn't even get a chance to tell Emma."

Patrick put his head in his hands and leaned over, trying to regain his composure. Jason gently reached over and patted his back. "Don't cancel those plans just yet. We are going to find her and bring her home."

Patrick sat back up and leaned back into his seat as Mac and Lucky jumped into the front seat. Mac looked at Patrick and noticed how upset the man was. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Mac just ready to get Robin and bring her home." Mac looked at Jason who just nodded his head and turned to look out the window.

"Okay then." Mac turned back around and looked at Lucky. "Let's go."

Lucky started up the vehicle and the group hit the road. Less than 5 minutes into the drive Patrick picked up the papers and began going through the dissertation piece by piece so he could memorize every word while silently praying that he would not need any of it when they finally saved her.

* * *

Robin woke up feeling almost hung over, which was ridiculous because all she had drunk the night before was some water and juice. Her mouth was dry and her head was pounding. She sat up and her stomach began churning. She ran into her bathroom, relieving her stomach of anything that might possibly be in there. After taking a few minutes to lie on the floor, she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned on the faucet and that was when she noticed the bruising on her arms.

She held her arms up in front of her and studied the patterns. It was obvious that she had been held down and tied up but she didn't remember it happening. Robin sank to the floor, her heart racing and fear overwhelming her. Scared at what she didn't remember, she curled up in a ball and cried.

Marcus walked in the bathroom a few minutes later and found her there. "Robin?"

"What did you do to me?" Robin didn't look at him.

"Robin, I didn't…"

She glared at him and screamed. "What did you do to me?!"

"Oh darling, I didn't do anything to you. You have been sick and I have been taking care of you. Last night your fever spiked and you became delirious." He grabbed a washcloth and, after wetting it with cold water, gently placed it on her forehead. "I was so scared I was going to lose you. You said you wanted to be with Emma and grabbed a knife off the tray of food I had brought in. You brought the knife to your wrist and, Robin, I had to stop you."

Robin shook her head. While some parts of the story sounded familiar, other parts didn't feel right. "No, I would never…"

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I don't have restraints here but I did the best I could and as soon as I felt you were out of danger I let you go." Marcus picked the weakened woman off the floor and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and covered her up with the blankets. He went over to the dresser and brought her a tray with a glass of milk, a banana and her protocol. "You need to take your medicine and then rest."

Robin didn't have the energy to fight him. She ate the banana and then took her protocol, emptying the glass of milk. "Thank you."

"Just lay down and get some rest." Marcus helped Robin lay down and then waited for her to fall asleep before taking the tray and leaving her to rest.

Walking into the kitchen, he took the Mescaline and ran it down the garbage disposal vowing to never use it on her again. The scene he described to Robin was almost the truth except she hadn't tried to kill herself - she had tried to kill him. Taking advantage of her weakened state after the events of the night before, Marcus had slipped a small amount of Secobarbital into her milk so she could recover and he could come up with a new plan.

After last night he realized that he needed Robin weak so he could show her that he was the only one who could take care of her. A weak Robin could be his. He picked up the bottle of Secobarbital and smiled. Maybe it was time to revise his dissertation.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Patrick paced the living room of his house as he talked to Emma on the phone. "Really, I had no idea that Grandpa Noah knew how to fish too?"

"Well, he's not as good as Uncle Mac but he does put the worm on the hook for me." Emma giggled.

"That is great baby. I'm glad you are having fun." Patrick felt a mixture of joy and sadness listening to his little girl. Joy that she was able to let go of what had happened for a little while and have some fun and sadness that she was in this position in the first place.

"Grandpa Noah said you are going to bring Mommy home." Noah had spent some time talking with his granddaughter, reassuring her that her parents loved her and her safety and happiness were more important to them than anything. He wanted her to understand that she did the right thing by hiding the day Robin was taken. "He said I was a good girl because I listened to my Mom and did what I was told."

For once, Patrick was grateful for his father's need to butt in to his personal life. "That's right and when I bring Mommy home she will tell you the same thing."

"Promise?" There was a ton of hope and belief coming from her in that one word.

"I promise baby. Your Grandpa Robert, Grandma Anna and Uncle Mac are all working with me and they brought Mommy home to us before." Lucky walked into the room with a folder and Patrick reluctantly got off the phone with Emma. "Sweetie, Lucky is here so I need to go but I love you and I will talk to you tomorrow. Have fun with Grandpa Noah and be good."

"I will Daddy – I love you too." Patrick felt the tears he had been holding back fall down his cheeks as she hung up the phone. As silly as it was, he didn't want to cry while he was on the phone with his little girl. He was certain that Emma would hear it and it would destroy all the progress that she had made.

Patrick turned to Lucky. "What do you have for me?"

Lucky sat down on the couch and Patrick joined him. "First things first – the GPS isn't working on the phone and the phone itself hasn't been used in days, not since we spoke with Jerry." Jerry had walked out the front door of Patrick's house three days ago and promptly disappeared. "The good news is that Spinelli has managed to track down the general area where the phone was last used thanks to cell phone records – somewhere near the Adirondack Mountains."

"That makes sense – when Marcus told me about their engagement he said they were going to honeymoon there." Patrick was convinced that Marcus was with his father and they working together to keep Robin away from her family.

"I know – it's also where Grant took Anna the second time he kidnapped her. We already checked out the place where he took her and that was empty but at least we have narrowed down the search area." Marcus opened up the file. "We have also proved that the Marcus Banks in the plane was not the man we met here in Port Charles. The new dental records proved that the Marcus who died was a loner who disappeared years ago. It looks like Maksim kidnapped him and stole his identity. He killed Marcus and then he faked the plane crash to give us a false sense of security so we would let our guard down."

"Well it worked." Patrick shook his head. "How could I have been so blind?"

"He fooled us all." Lucky took a deep breath. "There's more – turns out that Maksim Chernin really is a doctor."

Patrick raised his eyebrows in surprise. "A doctor of what?"

"Psychotherapy." Lucky pulled out some papers. "He was finally given his doctorate after submitting his doctoral dissertation to 6 different universities and being rejected by all of them over ethical concerns. An internet university finally awarded him his Doctorate 7 years ago."

"Ethical concerns?"

"His dissertation was on using the Stockholm Syndrome to a positive effect in war time situations. It included uses of different drug protocols, hypnosis, post-hypnotic suggestions and negative reinforcement to make a person completely dependent on their captor." Lucky felt sick telling Patrick this.

"Jesus Christ Lucky – are you telling me that he has been planning to do this to Robin for years? That his first attempt was just practice for what he is doing to her now?" Patrick needed a release for his anger so he kicked the coffee table, knocking it over.

"Look, I understand where you are coming from but the good news is that we are closer to tracking them down and Robin knows how to fight them. I don't know what Marcus is doing to her but she is a fighter and she wants to come home to you and Emma." Lucky stood up and headed to the door. "I'm going to touch base with Robert and Anna. We are planning on leaving for the Adirondacks in the morning, the WSB is already setting up a safe house for us there. I take it you are coming with us."

"Just try and stop me." Patrick walked over the door to show the man out.

"Ok – I'll pick you up at 8."

Patrick nodded and shut the door behind Lucky, locking it securely. After taking one last look at their wedding picture, he headed to their bedroom to pack for the trip.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Robin kept reading her book as Marcus came in with her lunch. She had spent the last three days ignoring every attempt he made to communicate with her. His continued insistence that Emma and Patrick were dead just reinforced her belief that they weren't. She wasn't giving him an inch because she knew that the bastard would take a mile.

"Robin?" Marcus walked over to the bed. "Robin, please stop ignoring me."

Robin looked up at him. "Fine – where is my engagement ring?"

Marcus pulled the ring she had thrown across the room three days ago out of his pocket. "Finally…"

"No." Robin shook her head. "My engagement ring – the one Patrick gave me right before your cohort kidnapped me."

"I know that the dream you had confused you but Patrick is gone." Marcus went back to the tray and took a newspaper off it. Walking slowly, he headed back over to Robin and handed it to her. "I had hoped to spare you this."

Robin looked at the paper. It was a copy of the Port Charles Press and the headline read 'Local Doctor and Daughter Killed in Car Crash'. Under the headline was a picture of Patrick and Emma together. Robin read the story intently and, as soon as she was finished reading it, placed it on the bed and picked her book back up.

Marcus watched her carefully for a few minutes before speaking. "Robin?"

"Yes?" She didn't look at him.

"Did you actually read the paper?" Marcus was confused by her reaction.

"Yes." She turned the page and continued reading.

"Robin, I know you don't want to believe it but there it is in black and white…"

Robin interrupted him. "Did you really think that sloppy fake paper was going to fool me? Please." Robin set her book down, careful to mark her place. "The vehicle was wrong – Patrick got rid of that car months ago. The date was wrong – you said that the accident was six months ago but this paper is dated 4 months ago. There are several other small errors but what it all boils down to is that that" she pointed at the paper, "isn't a real article. My husband and daughter are still alive."

"Yes, I am here Robin but Emma is gone." Marcus attempted to touch her hand but Robin pulled back on the bed.

"I have only ever been married to one man and I will only marry one man and that man is Patrick." Robin picked her book back up. "Now I would like to finish my book. I'll eat in a little bit."

Marcus grabbed the paper and stood up – frustration practically pouring off him. "Robin, if you don't face reality soon I am going to have no choice but to have you committed."

Robin looked at him and smiled. "Then do it. Take me to the hospital and have me committed. But we both know you won't do it because you and I both know the truth."

"And what truth is that?" He turned away from her as he headed towards the door.

"That Patrick and Emma are alive – just the same as I was for all those years when Jerry and Helena hid me away. You want me to believe that they are dead so I will agree to be with you but that is not going to happen. There is one thing I want to know though – why Grant Putnam?" Robin had been trying to figure out the connection between the two madmen. "I mean, Helena has money and connections but Grant is just a run of the mill psychopath."

Marcus tried to control his anger. His father was a brilliant and misunderstood man and Robin only knew her parents side of the story. He clinched the door knob tightly as he prepared to leave. "I don't know this Mr. Putnam but I'm sure that there is more to the story than you have heard."

Robin rolled her eyes. "He kidnapped me and my mom in an attempt to get back at my dad. He murdered my grandmother and tried to take my daughter." She stood up and started to cross the room. "He is insane and I hope he burns in hell for what he has done."

Marcus lost it. He turned around and pushed Robin into a corner, roughly grabbing her shoulders as he shoved her. "You have no idea what you are talking about!"

Robin really stared in his eyes for the first time since this whole ordeal began and gasped. "Oh my God – of course, he's your father. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Marcus released her and backed away. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I have never even met the man." Needing to regroup, he quickly headed to the door. "I'll be back later with dinner."

Robin watched him leave and sat back down on the bed. Finally all the pieces were falling into place. It wasn't just about Marcus's obsession with her - it was also about revenge against her parents. Robin got up and did another search around the room. Somehow, someway she needed to find a way out of here and she was certain that there was something she could use in this room to help her – she just needed to find it.

_

Marcus went into the kitchen and threw the paper in the garbage. All that time spent creating the perfect newspaper article and it was for nothing – Robin still was no closer to believing him than she had been three days ago. It was time to try a new tactic.

He walked over to the cabinet above the sink and started going through the different bottles stored there. He knew what he was looking for, he just needed to find where he put it. It took a minute but he finally found exactly what he needed – Mescaline.

Working quickly, he opened up the capsules and emptied them into a bowl. One of the best things about Mescaline was that it was a fine powder - the kind of powder that would mix easily into a drink. Plan A hadn't worked so it was time to move on to Plan B.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Patrick settled into his seat in the back of the SUV while Lucky and Mac finished getting the rest of their gear stowed. Robert and Anna had taken a helicopter out earlier this morning to meet up with their contact and make sure everything was in place to begin the mission while Lucky, Mac and Patrick were heading up with the luggage and all the equipment they would need to rescue Robin.

Lucky had given Patrick a folder a few minutes ago with Marcus's full dissertation. Patrick was planning on taking full advantage of the 5 hour drive to familiarize himself with it so he could create a plan to help her deal with it. Robin was strong but she had been through so much and he just wanted to take advantage of every tool at his disposal to make sure she had the best care possible after they rescued her.

"Is this seat taken?" Patrick looked up to see Jason climbing into the vehicle.

Patrick was surprised. "You're coming with us?"

"How many times has Robin saved my life? Of course I'm coming with you. Sam and Spinelli are going to stay here and do research and they will forward everything they find to us." He sat down next to Patrick. "What are you reading?"

"That sick son-of-a-bitch's dissertation. I am only through his thesis statement and I already want to kill him. The things he is suggesting…" Patrick stopped, getting choked up, "if he does any of this to her…"

Jason took the papers out of Patrick's shaking hands. "Patrick, maybe you had better let me review it and tell you anything you need to know."

Patrick appreciated Jason's attempt to help him. Jason had slowly started to show everyone a more comforting side that surprised everyone, especially Patrick who had once referred to Jason as the least emotionally articulate man he had ever met. "Thank you but this is a medical dissertation, not exactly your field of expertise. How about I promise not to touch the guns and you leave the medical research to me?"

Jason considered what he was saying and grudgingly handed the papers back. "Fair enough but if you see anything that we need to know, tell us. I want to get Robin home to you and Emma too. She deserves to be happy."

"We got engaged again." Patrick didn't know why he was telling Jason – no one else knew. "I proposed the day before she was taken and we were going to get remarried a week from Saturday. We didn't want to wait." Tears came to Patrick's eyes. "We didn't even get 24 hours to enjoy it. We didn't even get a chance to tell Emma."

Patrick put his head in his hands and leaned over, trying to regain his composure. Jason gently reached over and patted his back. "Don't cancel those plans just yet. We are going to find her and bring her home."

Patrick sat back up and leaned back into his seat as Mac and Lucky jumped into the front seat. Mac looked at Patrick and noticed how upset the man was. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Mac just ready to get Robin and bring her home." Mac looked at Jason who just nodded his head and turned to look out the window.

"Okay then." Mac turned back around and looked at Lucky. "Let's go."

Lucky started up the vehicle and the group hit the road. Less than 5 minutes into the drive Patrick picked up the papers and began going through the dissertation piece by piece so he could memorize every word while silently praying that he would not need any of it when they finally saved her.

* * *

Robin woke up feeling almost hung over, which was ridiculous because all she had drunk the night before was some water and juice. Her mouth was dry and her head was pounding. She sat up and her stomach began churning. She ran into her bathroom, relieving her stomach of anything that might possibly be in there. After taking a few minutes to lie on the floor, she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned on the faucet and that was when she noticed the bruising on her arms.

She held her arms up in front of her and studied the patterns. It was obvious that she had been held down and tied up but she didn't remember it happening. Robin sank to the floor, her heart racing and fear overwhelming her. Scared at what she didn't remember, she curled up in a ball and cried.

Marcus walked in the bathroom a few minutes later and found her there. "Robin?"

"What did you do to me?" Robin didn't look at him.

"Robin, I didn't…"

She glared at him and screamed. "What did you do to me?!"

"Oh darling, I didn't do anything to you. You have been sick and I have been taking care of you. Last night your fever spiked and you became delirious." He grabbed a washcloth and, after wetting it with cold water, gently placed it on her forehead. "I was so scared I was going to lose you. You said you wanted to be with Emma and grabbed a knife off the tray of food I had brought in. You brought the knife to your wrist and, Robin, I had to stop you."

Robin shook her head. While some parts of the story sounded familiar, other parts didn't feel right. "No, I would never…"

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I don't have restraints here but I did the best I could and as soon as I felt you were out of danger I let you go." Marcus picked the weakened woman off the floor and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and covered her up with the blankets. He went over to the dresser and brought her a tray with a glass of milk, a banana and her protocol. "You need to take your medicine and then rest."

Robin didn't have the energy to fight him. She ate the banana and then took her protocol, emptying the glass of milk. "Thank you."

"Just lay down and get some rest." Marcus helped Robin lay down and then waited for her to fall asleep before taking the tray and leaving her to rest.

Walking into the kitchen, he took the Mescaline and ran it down the garbage disposal vowing to never use it on her again. The scene he described to Robin was almost the truth except she hadn't tried to kill herself - she had tried to kill him. Taking advantage of her weakened state after the events of the night before, Marcus had slipped a small amount of Secobarbital into her milk so she could recover and he could come up with a new plan.

After last night he realized that he needed Robin weak so he could show her that he was the only one who could take care of her. A weak Robin could be his. He picked up the bottle of Secobarbital and smiled. Maybe it was time to revise his dissertation.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Marcus was standing at the stove, fixing dinner, when his father walked in. "How is it going with Robin?"

"Not as well as I had hoped. I was sure that my methods would bring her back to me but Robin has proven that, once again, she is special and different." Marcus looked at his father. "I think the sooner we get away from here the better. We need to be someplace where no one will ever find us again."

"Well then it's a good thing you have me in your corner." Grant walked over to the stove and picked a piece of chicken out of the pan. "That's good. You know Robin is very lucky to have a man like you in her life."

"I just have to work harder to convince her of that. I was going to try hypnosis again but that damn Lucky Spencer has convinced her not to participate in our sessions anymore." Marcus was still upset that Robert and Lucky had stopped Robin from marrying him.

"The Spencers do have a knack of butting in where they are not wanted. The mescaline?" Grant had actually worked with his son on his dissertation so he was well aware of his son's brilliant ideas.

"She had an adverse reaction." Grant raised his eyebrows at him. "She became paranoid and tried to kill me."

"She does have a lot of her mother in her." He sat down at the table while Marcus separated out the food into three separate plates. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I realized that I need Robin to be a little less aware of what I am doing so I can get the treatments started." He took a medicine bottle off the counter and threw it at his father.

"Secobarbital?" Grant threw the bottle back at Marcus and thought about it for a moment. "Ahh, I see. By helping her lower her defenses, you can begin working with her again and showing her that she belongs with you. You are brilliant my boy."

"Thank you – I get that from you." Marcus set a plate down in front of his father. "How is Emma doing? Enjoying her visit with Grandpa?"

"She looks to have recovered from our meeting." He took a bite and looked at Marcus. "Are you sure about leaving her there? Say the word and I can get Emma and bring her with us."

"I appreciate the offer but no – it's best if I can convince Robin that she is dead. That way we can start our own family and she won't be constantly worried about what Emma is doing. I need her to focus on me and our future – not the past." Marcus set up Robin's tray between bites of food.

"I understand. Well, make sure you are both packed and ready to go tomorrow." Marcus looked at his father questioningly. "My contact in Laos came through. We have a ride coming tomorrow and there is a house waiting for us. Plenty of room for you, me, Robin and my future grandchildren."

"That's wonderful news! I can't wait to leave this country for good and get a fresh start." Marcus carefully measured out a dosage of 50 milliliters of the sedative into a cup and mixed it into Robin's juice. "It's time for Robin's supper and protocol."

"And after supper?" Grant had a feeling he knew what Marcus was planning but he wanted to confirm it.

Marcus smiled at his dad. "After supper, it is time for Robin and I to begin our sessions again." Marcus picked up the tray and headed upstairs, leaving a very proud Grant to plan the details of their trip to their new home.

* * *

Patrick was driving everyone crazy with the way he was pacing around the living room. Anna and Robert were following up a lead about several different houses in the area while Mac and Jason finished going through their supplies. Patrick had read and reread Marcus dissertation and couldn't look at it anymore. He was petrified that they would be too late to stop him from starting to use his methods on Robin.

Mac finally had enough. "Patrick!" Patrick stopped walking. "Sit down or go outside. I don't care which you choose but the pacing is driving me crazy."

Patrick sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry Mac but I don't know what to do. I'm going crazy here."

Mac leaned over and gently patted Patrick's shoulder. "I know, me too. Are you sure you've learned everything you can from that psycho's paper?"

"Mac, I can't, I can't look at that anymore." Tears filled his eyes. "Just the thought of him doing that to her…"

Jason and Mac looked at each other and were hit with the realization that they were in no position to help him deal with what he had learned. The reality was that they were used to this kind of stuff, to seeing the worst in people, but Patrick wasn't. Guns, rescue missions, chasing the bad guys and rescuing the girl – all of these were things they had dealt with in the past. Patrick was a doctor, dedicated to saving lives and unable to separate out his feelings for Robin from the mission. He was used to fixing what was wrong and it was killing him that he couldn't fix this.

Mac thought about it for a moment and then smiled at Patrick. "You know, on second thought, I already kind of miss the pacing. It makes me feel like you are standing guard over me."

Jason nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah – I miss it too."

Patrick didn't say anything – he just stood up and started pacing around the room again.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Robin slowly woke up and shook her head, trying to regain her focus. She had eaten breakfast, taken her protocol and fallen right back to sleep. She was beginning to wonder if Marcus was right – Emma really was gone and she was in denial, sinking into a deep depression. That was why she was sleeping so much.

Her doubt lasted only a moment. She closed her eyes and shook her head. No, Emma was alive and waiting for her mom to come home to her and Robin would go home to her daughter and Patrick.

"My name is Robin Devane Scorpio. I am the daughter of Robert and Anna, the fiancée of Patrick and my daughter is Emma. I just saw them a few days ago and they are alive and well and looking for me." Robin relaxed as she said the words. Lucky had taught her to do this every time she began to doubt what she was thinking – to fight whatever ideas Marcus was trying to implant in her mind. She wouldn't let him win. "My name is Robin Devane Scorpio. I am the daughter of Robert and Anna, the fiancée of Patrick and my daughter is Emma. I just saw them a few days ago and they are alive and well and looking for me."

Robin heard the lock click and focused her attention on the door. "Time for lunch." Marcus came in with Robin's lunch tray, smiling broadly. "Did you have a good nap?"

Robin smiled back at him. "Yes I did." Marcus set the tray down on the bed and Robin reached for the juice, taking a sip before setting it back down.

Marcus watched her closely. "Is something wrong?" He had upped the dosage of the Secobarbital so he could get Robin to the helicopter without any issues. "Do you not like your juice?"

Robin laughed. "Of course not – I'm just starving and ready to attack that sandwich. What did you make me today?"

"Chicken bacon sandwich my dear." Marcus picked up the plate and handed it to her.

Robin picked up the sandwich and took a bite. "That's good but you know what would make it even better?"

Marcus raised his eyebrows at her. "What?"

"Some ranch dressing. Do we have any?" Robin gave him a pleading look that Marcus instantly gave in to.

"Of course – I'll be right back." He kissed her cheek and headed out the door. In less than two hours they would meet up with the helicopter on the bluff and leave the country for good. Reaching the kitchen, he grabbed the dressing from fridge and headed back to Robin's room, whistling a happy tune the whole way back.

* * *

Patrick was outside the safe house, staring at the mountains and trying to gain perspective. It wasn't working near as well as staring out at the water but he needed to clear his head. It had been almost 24 hours since they arrived at the safe house and he was going crazy, worrying about Robin and what Marcus might be doing to her. He was scared that all the progress they had made over the past 6 months might be destroyed in just a few days by that psychopathic son of a bitch.

Marcus's paper had been disturbing to say the least. His use of hypnosis, post-hypnotic suggestions and drugs were dangerous to a normal, healthy person – let alone someone who was HIV positive. Robin's already weakened immune system could be severely affected by Marcus's main drug of choice, Mescaline. There was no way of knowing what introducing a drug like that to her system would do to her – not enough research had been done on the effects of the drug on HIV positive patients – but it was a powerful hypnotic and had many negative side effects. Only a madman would even consider giving that to an HIV positive person.

But Marcus was a madman – a madman with an obsession focused on Robin. One of the main focal points of Marcus's writing was what he called the isolation factor. Marcus believed that, once the subject was completely isolated, they needed to believe that those closest to them were dead. Dead meant no hope which meant that in the 4 days since Grant took her, Marcus had probably been trying to convince Robin that he, Emma, Mac and her parents were dead. Under normal circumstances, Robin wouldn't even consider what he was saying but with the drugs…

"Patrick!" Mac yelled out the back door at him.

Patrick turned around to see Robin's uncle smiling at him. "We found them."

Patrick ran to the door and followed Mac out to the car, listening to every word he was saying carefully. "An old contact of Anna's from her days with the WSB called with some news. Grant Putnam has got a safe house set up in Laos and he is taking Marcus and Robin there in less than hour."

"Laos?" Patrick got into the car, more confused than ever.

"Grant was a communist spy – he contacted some of his old comrades and one of those men said something to the wrong person. Once that person realized that the woman being brought with them was Robin, he contacted Anna and gave her the time and place of the pick up. We can't stop the helicopter from coming for them but we can grab Robin before they get her on it." Mac slid in the back seat with Patrick. Jason and Lucky were sitting up front, ready to go. "Let's go get our girl."

* * *

"Robin?" Marcus had watched her slowly fall asleep after lunch and waited until he was sure the drug had taken effect before speaking. "Robin? Can you hear me?"

Robin made a little moaning sounding and then turned on her side. Marcus walked over to the door and poked his head out, looking for his dad. "She's out. Are you ready to go?"

Grant nodded. "The helicopter will be there in 20 minutes. You double check the bags and get them to the bluff and I'll get Robin." Marcus started to protest but Grant stopped him. "You know what medications she needs and what items we might be missing. We will meet you at the helicopter – I want a little time alone with my future daughter-in-law."

Grant smiled at his dad's words. "Of course. I will see you both at the bluff."

Marcus left while Grant went in to see Robin. Walking into the room, he smiled at the sleeping woman. "Robin – I think it's time we got to know each other."

Grant closed the door and sat down on the bed next to her, gently brushing the hair away from her face. "It is so strange how things work out. Years ago I tried to be with your mother but it wasn't meant to be and now I know why. Because all of this was supposed to lead to you and my son getting together, to Marcus having the family he has always wanted with you. I cannot wait to see you and Marcus get married, to finally get to be a grandfather and play with my grandchildren. Robin, we are going to be the perfect family – no matter what I have to do to make it happen."

He removed the covers from her and placed a pair of sandals on Robin's feet. "Now let's go meet up with Marcus – it's time to go home." Grant picked up the sleeping woman and carried her out of the room.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Anna and Robert waved Patrick and the others over as they made their way up the path to the clearing on the bluff. The group hid themselves behind a group of trees near the path, watching the area closely. Sitting on the bluff was a helicopter and they could see that Marcus was already waiing inside it. Patrick began to panic. "Where is she?"

"We think she is coming with Putnam." Anna reached over and gently squeezed Patrick's hand in an attempt to calm him down. "We are not going to do anything to put her in danger. As soon as we see her, we will make our move."

Patrick looked back out at the bluff and noticed a Jeep pulling up to the area, parking a little ways from the landing area. He saw a man get out of the driver's side and instantly recognized that man as Grant Putnam. He watched as Grant walked over to the passenger side, looked around carefully, then opened the door and pulled Robin out of the vehicle.

Grant looked around one last time before dragging Robin out of the car and carrying her over to the helicopter. She hadn't moved once during the journey to the landing site and he was beginning to wonder if Marcus might have given her a little too much of the tranquilizer. He looked down at her and shook his head. "At least it will be a quiet trip."

Once he was in view of the pilot he nodded his head and the pilot started the engines. Moving slowly, Grant carried his future daughter-in-law across the bluff, preparing to deliver her to his son. He was halfway to the helicopter when a fist connected with his chin. Shocked, he dropped Robin and watched as she darted off across the field.

Marcus saw Robin punch his father and started getting out of the copter but his father gestured for his to stay where he was while he chased after her. "Robin!"

Robin ran over to clump of trees and hid behind them, trying desperately to catch her breath. She had known she only had one chance to escape and she was scared she may have blown it. Looking around, she headed towards the edge of the bluff, hoping there was a safe way down from there. She had just reached the edge when she felt someone grab her hair and yank her back. "No! You are not going anywhere!"

Tears filled Robin's eyes as pain flowed through her head from the power of Grant's attack. She fought him smartly, letting him pull her close so she could jump up and use the top of her head to knock him under the chin. Once his grip loosened she turned around and kicked him in the stomach. Anger overtook him and Grant grabbed Robin and flung her to the ground, knocking her unconscious. He reached over to pull her from the ground when he felt someone slam into him.

Patrick saw Robin lying in Grant's arms and felt his fear begin to consume him. She wasn't even conscious and he had no idea what the two maniacs had done to her. He wasn't sure what they were going to do to rescue her and then he saw Robin's arm shoot up and, only a moment later, he saw Grant drop her. Robin hit the ground running and he looked at Robert.

"Patrick, you and Lucky go get Robin. The rest of us are going after that chopper." Patrick and Lucky headed towards the bluff while Robert, Anna, Jason and Mac rushed towards the chopper. Patrick ran through the woods, Lucky nipping at his heels, and was almost to the bluff's edge when he finally saw her. He saw Grant double over in pain from a kick Robin had administered and then he saw Grant throw her to the ground.

Acting on instinct, Patrick silently charged the man as he bent over Robin. The force of the blow caught Grant off guard and sent him stumbling backwards.

Marcus was about to get off the helicopter when he saw Anna and Robert charging towards it. He didn't have time to respond before the pilot began taking off. "Shut the door and lock it now."

"But my father, Robin…" Marcus was already shutting the door so he could keep Robin's parents out.

"We'll come back for them." The pilot had the chopper a few feet off the ground as Marcus finished securing the door. Looking out the window he saw Robin lying on the ground and Patrick charging his father. He watched in horror as his father stumbled back from Drake's blow and went over the edge of the bluff.

Patrick leaned over Robin and began checking her out as Lucky headed to edge of the bluff to see where Grant went. He walked carefully to the side, looked over the drop and sighed. It was at least a 100 foot drop and he saw Grant lying on the rocks below - dead. Shaking his head, he walked back over to Patrick. "How is she?"

"I don't know. She isn't responding to any kind of stimulus – we need to get her to a hospital now. Call in a rescue chopper, I know they have room to land." Patrick turned to Lucky, tears filling his eyes. "Now Lucky!"

Lucky ran back to Robert and Anna. "We need a rescue helicopter here ASAP. Robin's hurt."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Mac made it to Patrick and Robin first and looked over Patrick's shoulder at his unconscious niece. "Patrick! How is she?"

"I don't know Mac – I need to get her to a hospital. How far out is the helicopter?" Patrick barely looked at the approaching people, Robin needed his complete focus.

"It'll be here in just a minute – we had them on standby just in case." Robert knelt down next to Patrick and gently touched his daughter's face. "They need to know where you want to go."

"How close is GH?" Patrick wasn't sure about taking her to a hospital he didn't know. If GH was a close enough flight than he wanted to go there.

"30 minutes from take off." Anna had timed the flight out. "Is that close enough?"

Patrick nodded, never looking away from his fiancée. "I want to ride with her."

Robert was ready for his request. "Of course."

They heard the helicopter landing. Lucky grabbed Jason and headed over to get the medics and a cot. It seemed like only seconds they were back at Robin's side. "Patrick – let them help her."

Patrick stood up and watched helplessly as the medics put Robin on a backboard and did a brief field exam. Within minutes Patrick and Robin were on the helicopter headed back to Port Charles.

Robert watched the copter take and off and turned to his friends. "Okay, they had to have been holed up somewhere close to here. We need to find where they were – there may be something there that will help us figure out exactly where Marcus went."

He led a WSB agent to the bluff and looked over at the dead man lying on the rocks below. "You – take care of him."

Robert walked back over to Anna and took her hand. "Grant is dead."

Anna nodded but was obviously lost in thought. "Does Patrick know?"

Robert sighed. "I think he was so concentrated on Robin he doesn't know the man went over the edge."

"He's not going to take this well." Anna looked at Robert. "He's not like us – no matter who that man was or what he was trying to do, Patrick would never intentionally kill someone."

"And he still didn't." Robert couldn't see what the problem was. "Look, he may have shoved the man but he wasn't trying to hurt him – just get him away from Robin."

"But he is still dead and that shove is the reason why, intentional or not." Anna looked out over the edge. "He is going to feel a tremendous amount of guilt over this and now we have a new problem."

Robert thought about it for a moment. "Oh my God – Marcus. The man was already obsessed with Robin but now…"

"Now it won't be enough to take Robin, he will want to destroy Patrick too. Revenge for his father's death."

Robert pulled out his phone. "Frisco, get guards to General Hospital as soon as possible. Also, have someone get Emma and Noah and take them to GH to be with Patrick. Putnam is dead and Marcus is going to be out for blood."

* * *

Tom Hardy was waiting on the roof as soon as the helicopter landed. He ran to the cot and walked by Patrick's side and beginning his exam. "Is she responsive?"

Patrick held Robin's hand as they moved swiftly to the elevator. "No."

They got on the elevator and Patrick finally looked at Tom. "You need to screen for drugs. Dr. Banks apparently is a big believer in Mescaline."

Tom shook his head and made a note on his glove. "Will do."

The doors opened and they flew into the ER. Epiphany was standing by Trauma Room 1 and led the group into the room. "Dr. Drake – you need to leave."

"What! No, Epiphany, I'm not leaving her." Patrick still had Robin's hand in his. "Not now, not ever again."

"Don't argue with Epiphany." Her eyes were shut but Patrick would know that voice anywhere.

"Robin? Hey, you need to open those beautiful brown eyes for me." He gently squeezed her hand. "Please?"

"Oh," she started to open her eyes but quickly shut them again, "I can't – it hurts."

Tom leaned over Robin and began asking her questions. "What hurts Robin?"

"My head – it feels like it is going to explode."

Patrick began to panic – this could be the sign of any number of neurological issues, including a brain bleed. Tom continued his exam. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is the pain."

"5 if I keep my eyes closed, 8 if I open them." She still sounded weak. "That could be a side effect of the drugs he was giving me though."

"Do you know what he was giving you?" Patrick was afraid to ask but needed to know.

"Not sure – some sort of tranquilizer I think." Robin squeezed his hand and Patrick relaxed a little – that was a good sign. "This is real right, I'm holding your hand Patrick."

"Yes and Emma is with my dad fishing." Patrick watched as the portable CT was brought into the room. "She was so good – listened to what you said and hid until I came and got her."

"She's okay?" Patrick saw tears falling from the corners of her still closed eyes.

"Of course she is – she's your daughter. She'll be even better when she sees her mommy again." Tom nodded at him so Patrick reluctantly stood up. "They are going to do the CT scan so I am going to go in the hallway and wait for them to get done, maybe call everyone to let them know you are awake."

Patrick leaned over and gently kissed Robin. "I love you, beyond reason."

"I love you too."

Patrick walked out into the hall and sat down in a chair. He pulled out the phone and was getting ready to make the calls when the events of the day finally hit him and he finally began crying, releasing all the tension of the day. He had been crying for only a moment when he felt an arm wrap around him. "Go ahead Patrick, I think you've earned this."

Patrick looked up and smiled at the woman next to him. "Laura? What are you doing here?"

"Lucky called me and told me what was going on. I thought you might need a friend and I wanted to check on my favorite doctor – no offense." Laura smiled at him.

"None taken – she's my favorite doctor too." Patrick knew that Laura and Robin had a special connection and had been there for each other through many tough times. "She's awake."

"That's good." Laura gave him a motherly hug and then took his hands in hers. "I have known that girl almost her entire life and I know one thing for certain – Robin is a fighter. She is going to get through this and you will be together as a family again."

Patrick smiled at her. "You're right – she is a fighter. She fought for me, for Emma, for our family." Tears filled his eyes again and he looked at the door to Robin's room.

Realizing that he needed to think about positive things, Laura decided it was time to tell him some stories about Robin from when she was younger. "Hey - did Robin ever tell you about the time…"

* * *

Tom was happy to see Laura and Patrick deep in conversation when he walked up to them a little less than an hour later – anything to keep Patrick's mind off of Robin's exam. "She told me that she helped with Justus's campaign but I had no idea she was that involved."

Laura nodded. "I think it helped keep her mind off of things after Stone died. You know – busy work." Laura saw Tom approaching and stood up. "How is she?"

Patrick looked at Tom. "Can you tell us?"

"Yes, Robin asked me to give you an update. She has a concussion and a few bumps and bruises but nothing significant. We administered some acetaminophen with codeine and that has helped with the headache." Tom watched Patrick carefully and then continued. "We also discovered trace amounts of Mescaline and Secobarbital."

"That bastard!" Patrick stood up and began pacing the floor. "Her viral load?"

"Everything looks good. We're going to keep her here a few days to make sure but I see no reason why she can't be home with you and Emma in just a couple of days." Tom was happy to give Patrick some good news. "But for now, why don't you keep her company in her room."

"Thank you Tom." Patrick looked at Laura. "Would you like to come with me to see your favorite doctor?"

Laura smiled at him, relieved that Robin was okay. "I'd loved to. Lead the way Dr. Drake."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Patrick sat by Robin's bedside, just watching her sleeping. Laura had plans with Lulu and Patrick and Robin both had encouraged her to go once they had found out that Robin was going to be okay. Not long after Laura left Robin had fallen back asleep, needing extra rest to help her recover.

"Mommy?" Emma and Noah walked into the room and she ran straight to her dad. "Is she okay?"

Patrick picked up their little girl and set her in his lap, hugging her close. "Yes baby, she just needs a little rest."

Emma carefully looked over her mother and saw the bruises on her arms. "He hurt her."

Patrick looked at his dad with tears in his eyes and gently rubbed Emma's back in a comforting motion. "Yes but not too bad. Dr. Tom told me the Mommy is going to be okay – I promise."

The words had no sooner left his mouth when Robin began stirring. Emma jumped off his lap and onto the bed. "Mommy?"

Robin opened her eyes and smiled. "Emma? Oh baby, are you okay?"

Tears filled Emma's eyes and she laid her head down on her mom's chest and hugged her. "Yes Mommy." Emma burrowed into her mom and Robin's arms quickly wrapped around her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Robin looked at Patrick questioningly and he just shook his head.

"I didn't stop him."

"Oh Emma." Tears filled Robin's eyes and she could almost feel her heart breaking. "You did exactly what you should have done. He was a very bad man and there is nothing you could have done to stop him from taking me. Grandma Anna couldn't stop him and she is a spy. I am so proud of the way you did what I told you to do. Nothing matters more to me than your safety so do not blame yourself for what the bad man did, okay?"

Emma nodded her head and slid in closer to her mom as Patrick and Noah watched the scene with tears slowly falling down their cheeks. Patrick finally spoke up. "Emma, I'm going to give you a few minutes with your mommy while I talk to Grandpa Noah. Is that okay?"

Both Emma and Robin nodded and Patrick walked outside with his father. He was surprised to see guards posted outside of Robin's room and looked at his father curiously. "What is going on?"

Noah took Patrick over to a couple of chairs in the hallway and sat him down. "Anna and Robert thought it would be best if we were all together for now – easier to guard."

"I understand and it's only for a little while. They have Grant now so they…" Patrick saw Noah flinch at the mention of Grant's name. "Dad, what is it?"

Mac had called Noah on their way to the hospital and told him the entire story of Robin's rescue, including Grant's death and the part Patrick had accidentally played in it. "Patrick, what do you remember about what happened on that bluff?"

"Dad I don't understand…"

Noah interrupted him. "Just humor me."

"Fine! He had Robin and she was fighting him. She kicked him and then he threw her to the ground and she wasn't moving." Tears filled Patrick's eyes as he remembered that moment. "He was going to take her and I knocked him out of the way."

"And after that?"

"I did a quick exam and made sure she was still alive – that was all I cared about." Patrick suddenly sat up straight and looked at his father. "He went over the bluff, didn't he?"

Noah shook his head and wrapped his arm around his son in an attempt to comfort him. "It was an accident Patrick – you weren't trying to hurt him, you were saving Robin."

"Is he dead?" Noah remained silent and Patrick stood up, pacing the hallway. "Is he dead!?"

With a deep sigh, Noah answered. "Yes son, he's dead."

Patrick leaned against the wall and slowly slid down in, his stomach in knots. "I killed him."

Noah jumped out of the chair and to Patrick's side. "No, you pushed him away from Robin. Patrick it is not your fault that Grant lost his balance and fell. He was attacking an innocent woman and you stopped him. This is all on Grant and Marcus – not you. Look at me."

Patrick turned his head to look at his father. "What?"

"You did not kill that man. You didn't shoot him or stab him or even hit him. Did you push him – yes, but he was going to hurt Robin. This was not someone you could reason with. Grant was a madman who kidnapped your, well Robin, and attempted to kidnap Emma. He was going to hand her over to his son, another madman, to do God knows what to her. You did what you had to do to save the woman you love and you need to understand that – for all your sakes." Noah sat next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I am proud of you son for saving her."

"I want to believe you but…"

"Then do. I talked to Mac and he told me that Lucky confirmed that it was an accident. Right now, you need to focus on the fact that Robin and Emma are home safe."

"Then why the guards? If Grant is dead and Marcus has left the country…" Patrick looked at his dad and a feeling of guilt overwhelmed him. "It's because of me, isn't it? Marcus knows what happened and he is going to go after my family for revenge?"

"Patrick, guards would be necessary no matter what. Marcus is still out there and obsessed with Robin and he will use you or Emma or anyone else she loves to get to her. Guards are going to be necessary to protect you all for a while."

"And you too." Noah began to protest but Patrick stood up and stopped him. "Marcus could decide that he wants to have an eye for an eye – kill you in retaliation for my killing his dad. You get a guard."

Noah was touched by his son's concern. Years ago, before Robin, Patrick wouldn't have even cared but now it was one of his main worries. "Then I guess we better talk to Robert and Anna. Why don't I call them and you spend some time with your family." Patrick headed back to the room but Noah stopped him. "And son, I love you."

"I love you too Dad."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Okay, let's figure out where this bastard is hiding." Robert led the way into Grant and Marcus's place. They had been fortunate to find that there were only a few places near the landing site where they could have held Robin and only one that had no owners on file. Less than an hour after Robin was evacuated the group was entering where Grant and Marcus had kept her for almost a week.

The ground floor held nothing of interest. The rooms were basic and barely used except the kitchen. All cabinets were empty and they place had been completely wiped down. Robert saw a door in the corner of the kitchen and opened it to discover a set of stairs leading to the basement. He turned to the group, barking out orders. "Mac, Anna – come with me to the basement. Lucky, Jason – go upstairs and see what you can find."

The group slowly made the way down the stairs, guns drawn and at the ready. Reaching the bottom step, Robert looked at Mac and nodded his head. Mac took up position opposite of Robert and opened the door.

The room was pitch black and Mac reached over to the right side of the door and found the light switch. Moments later the trio stared in horror at the sight before them.

"Oh my God, he was going to keep Emma here." Anna felt like she had just taken a step back in time. The cage, the chain on the floor that had obviously had a dog attached to it at one time, the various items that were obviously for a child. Stuffed animals, books, the Frozen comforter and sheet set. "He was going to kidnap her to get to Robin."

"You know what they say – those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it. He should have known that there was no way in hell you or Robin would let him take our granddaughter." Robert was trying to make some sense of the scene before them. He looked at his ex-wife and could see she was shaken by the scene. "Anna, why don't you go back upstairs…"

"No!" Anna took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Let's see what we can find to stop this monster once and for all."

Mac watched the two carefully. He hadn't been around during the time that Anna was kidnapped by Putnam but he had heard the story from Robert. This had to be bringing back horrible memories for both of them. "Are you sure?"

Anna blinked back her tears and smiled at Mac. "I'm sure. Robin and Emma are safe for now but if we want them to stay that way we need to stop Marcus."

She walked towards the cage but Robert stopped her. "I'll go in there."

Anna began to protest but decided he was right. "You know what, maybe we missed something on the main floor. I'll leave you two to investigate down here."

Anna went up the stairs and Mac turned to Robert. "This is what he had planned for Robin all those years ago - isn't it?"

Robert nodded. "Yes, it was."

Tears filled Mac's eyes. "And he was going to do that to Emma?"

"Yes."

"I hope he rots in hell." Mac entered the cage and looked back at his brother. "Come on - we need to find Marcus and make him pay for the hell he has put our girls through."

* * *

Lucky and Jason made quick work of the upstairs. The bedrooms and bathrooms hadn't yielded them any new information and they were wondering if Marcus had taken everything with him when he and his father abandoned the place. "Last room – what do you think – office?"

Lucky shook his head. "Could be – I just hope he left something behind we can use to track him down."

The men entered to find a desk and some file cabinets. The desk had a computer and Lucky quickly walked over and turned it on. "I'm surprised he used a desktop – most people have a laptop or tablet now."

The logon screen appeared and Jason looked over Lucky's shoulder. "Can you get into it?"

"I may not be Spinelli but I have done some work with a computer crime task force." Lucky stared at the screen for a minute and thought out loud. "What would your password be? Robin?" Lucky tried it but the computer quickly told him it wasn't the correct one. "It has to be something to do with her, right?"

Jason was investigating the file cabinets but stopped for a moment to think. "Try little bird – it's something I heard Helena call her."

Lucky typed the suggestion in and was greeted was the Welcome screen appearing. "Yes!"

Jason continued going through the files but there wasn't much there – Grant and Marcus had cleaned out all essential paperwork before they left. He was reaching for the last drawer when he heard Lucky cursing. "You bastard."

Jason walked over and looked at what made Lucky mad. It was a newspaper with a story about Patrick and Emma dying in a car crash. "He was trying to convince her they were dead."

"Why?" Lucky looked at Jason. "I understand making her think Patrick was dead but losing Emma would destroy her."

Jason sighed. "And weaken her defenses, making her far more susceptible to his suggestions. With Emma gone Robin would have no reason to go home and she would stay with him."

"That's insane." Lucky turned back to the screen. "I'm going to see what else I can find on this damn thing, you go back to the cabinets."

Jason went back to the last drawer. Upon first glance it looked empty but he noticed something in the back corner. He reached in, pulled it out, smiled and quickly stuck it in his pocket. He closed the drawer and walked back over to Lucky. "Did you find anything else?"

"Apparently the man has mastered photoshop." Jason gave Lucky a confused look so he opened up a folder to reveal dozens of pictures of Robin with Marcus. It was obvious that he had taken pictures from the internet and placed his and Robin's heads on them. There were pictures that looked like they might be from a wedding, some from picnics and various other places. Marcus had created an entire fake life for himself and Robin.

"He is completely insane." Jason leaned back against the wall. "He is not going to give up on getting Robin until he is dead."

"No, he won't." Lucky shut down the computer and unplugged it. He wrapped the cords around it and placed it under his arm. "That is why we need to do everything in our power to protect her and her family." He moved towards the door and looked back at Jason. "We both owe her that."

Jason nodded and pushed himself off the wall, following Lucky out the door.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Patrick stepped back into Robin's room and smiled at the sight that lay before him. Robin and Emma were lying together in her bed sleeping, Emma curled up against her mom's chest. He slowly walked over and stood over them just taking in the sight.

"You could join us you know." Robin opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I think I will." Patrick kicked off his shoes and slowly slid onto the bed, being careful to not disturb Emma or hurt Robin. He wrapped his arms around her and managed to reach the daughter as well. "This feels right."

"Yes it does." Robin sighed and leaned back against him. "Where's Noah?"

"Making a few calls – letting everyone know that you are okay." Patrick closed his eyes and pulled his two girls even closer.

"Did they catch them?" Robin could see the guards still standing by her door.

"Marcus got away." Patrick took a moment to let the news sink in before continuing. He felt her tighten up in fear and kissed the top of her head. "Robin, your parents will find him and they will stop him."

Robin relaxed a little bit. "And Grant?"

"He's dead."

"Dead? How?" Robin couldn't believe she was finally free of him.

"Robin, I swear it was an accident."

Robin shifted in the bed so she could see Patrick, slowly sliding Emma onto the bed. "Patrick, what happened?"

Patrick shook his head. "I saw him throw you to the ground and then you weren't moving. He was going to grab you again and I…"

Robin reached up and gently cupped his face in her hands. "It's okay – you can tell me."

"I just pushed him out of the way." Tears fell down his face and he recounted the story. "I just wanted to get him away from you. He lost his balance and fell off the bluff." He turned away from her. "I killed him."

Robin began crying, not for Grant, but for the hell Patrick was putting himself through. "Patrick, look at me." Patrick did what she asked. "You did not kill him – it was an accident. You were trying to stop him from taking me away from you and Emma again. You didn't shoot him or stab him, right?"

"No but he went over that bluff…"

"He went over that bluff because he was trying to kidnap me. If he had not been trying to take me, then you would not have had to push him away from me. Grant and Marcus caused this – not you." Robin wiped the tears from Patrick's face. "I know you – you would never willingly take a life. Hell, you couldn't kill Rafe and he was responsible for Gabriel death."

"I thought about it and I thought about killing Jason after the lab exploded."

"But you didn't because you are not that kind of man. You save lives, not take them." Robin kissed him softly on the cheek. "Patrick, you weren't trying to hurt Grant, you were saving me. You need to believe that."

"You don't understand." Patrick stared her straight in the eyes. "Robin, now Marcus is going to come after me because of what I did and he will use you and Emma and my father to get to me."

"As opposed to his using you and Emma to get to me?" Patrick looked at Robin in shock – he hadn't made the connection. "If you are willing to stay with me through all of this, then I sure as hell am going to stay by you. You saved me today and you need to remember that."

"But Robin…"

"I think you need to go to the counselor and talk about this but I need you to know that I do not look at you any differently than I did yesterday. You aren't like my parents or Jason or even Mac who killed people by their own choice – this was an accident and it would have happened whether it was you or Lucky who pushed Grant. It was his time and not a moment too soon as far as I am concerned." Robin looked at him once more praying that she was getting through to him.

Patrick waited a moment before leaning down to kiss her. She responded immediately and intensely, without a moment's hesitation. Patrick pulled back and smiled at her. "You mean that, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Patrick I love you, so much. We'll get through this the same way we have gotten through everything else we've dealt with – together." Robin kissed him one last time then turned back around, wrapping his arms around her once again. "But now we need to sleep and just enjoy being together again."

Patrick wrapped his arms tight around her and Emma once again and closed his eyes. Robin was right – they had gotten through so much together and they would get through this together too. He heard Robin begin to softly snore and allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep with her and their little girl.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Jason quietly walked into Robin's hospital room. He and Lucky had come back to Port Charles about an hour ago and Lucky had headed to the PCPD to begin work on the computer they had found while Jason had headed to the hospital to see for himself that Robin was doing okay. What he saw when he walked in the room made everything that had just happened worth it.

Robin was lying in her hospital bed, Emma in her arms and Patrick's arms wrapped tightly around her, all three sleeping soundly. Jason watched them for a moment, debating whether or not he should wake them up. He made his decision and turned to leave when he heard Patrick say his name. "Jason?"

Jason stopped and turned back around to see Robin's husband wide awake. "I'm sorry – I'll come back tomorrow."

Patrick moved slowly and deliberately, making sure not to jostle Robin or Emma, as he got off the bed. He managed to get out of the bed without disturbing the two sleeping ladies and walked over to Jason. "It's okay, let's step out of the room – I don't want to wake them up."

Jason nodded and followed Patrick out of the room. "I wanted to see for myself that she was okay. I'd hate to have to find a new doctor."

Patrick smiled. "She is good, a little bruised but she will be okay. I think she is more worried about me right now." Jason raised his eyebrows at the statement and Patrick clarified. "She knows what happened with Putnam – how he died."

"Patrick, it was an accident." Jason stared the man straight in his eyes. "You are nothing like I was – you are not a killer. Lucky told me what happened and I guarantee you that if Grant hadn't gone over that cliff, then Lucky would have stopped him another way. The man was a psychopath and he was not going to stop until he turned Robin over to his son. You didn't take a life Patrick – you saved one."

"I hear what you and everyone else is saying and, in my head, I know it's true but I still need time to come to terms with it. The most important thing to me is that Robin doesn't look at me any differently and I know that she doesn't. As long as she is by my side and Emma is safe, I can get through anything." Patrick looked through the window in the door and smiled at his sleeping family.

"Robin isn't going anywhere, I promise." Jason reached in his pocket and pulled something out. "There is one more reason I am here." He grabbed Patrick's hand and placed the item in his hand. "I found this and thought you might want it back."

Tears filled Patrick's eyes as he saw Robin's engagement ring sitting in the palm of his hand. "Where was it?"

"In the back of a filing cabinet in Marcus's office." Jason thought about it and decided to be honest with what they had found. "Patrick, we found something else. We think he was trying to convince Robin that you and Emma were dead and they had started a new life together. We found Photoshopped pictures of a fake wedding, a fake newspaper article on his computer about a car accident…"

"Of course he was – it was all part of his dissertation, not the fake life but convincing the subject that their loved ones are dead. But he didn't count on Robin – he might have convinced her if it was just me but Robin would know if something had happened to Emma. She would have felt it. I have a feeling that is why he decided to start drugging her, he realized that the mind games he was trying on her were not going to work. Lucky trained her too well."

"Of course he did. Speaking of Lucky, he is going to personally do a complete forensic analysis on the hard drive of the computer we found. Hopefully it will lead us to wherever Marcus is holed up."

"Good because whether or not it was an accident, Marcus is blaming me for his father's death which is only going to increase his desire for Robin. It will be the ultimate revenge, taking away the woman I love from me forever." Patrick stopped for a second and looked at Jason. "I want a guard on my dad too. Marcus strikes me as a real eye for an eye guy."

Jason walked away from Patrick, pulled out his phone and made a quick call. Less than a minute later, he hung up and turned to Patrick. "Done. I'm going to go home and spend some time with my wife and son, I suggest you do the same with Robin and Emma."

Patrick opened the door but stopped before he entered. "I will and Jason, thank you."

"You are welcome. I will see you tomorrow."

Jason walked down the hall while Patrick went back into the room and carefully slipped back into bed with Robin. He saw her left hand lying on the pillow just above Emma's head and put Robin's ring back on her finger where it belonged. "Did Jason find it?"

"Yes, now go back to sleep." Patrick kissed the top of her head. "Everything is back where it belongs."

Robin nodded her head and fell back to sleep, safe in the arms of the man she loved.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Patrick, you may kiss your bride." The words were barely out of the preacher's mouth before Patrick had Robin in his arms and was kissing her. "Ladies and gentleman, I now present Drs. Patrick and Robin Drake."

The small crowd cheered as Patrick pulled back and smiled at his wife. Robin reached over and took her bouquet from Emma's hand and the couple walked down the aisle together arm in arm. Mac picked Emma up in his arms and carried his great niece down the aisle, following her parents closely. "They finally did it – your mom and dad got remarried. I am so happy for them."

"Me too Uncle Mac." Emma was beaming as she looked at her Great Uncle. They watched as Patrick and Robin walked over to the rose trellis and started having pictures taken. Monica had insisted on throwing Robin and Patrick a small wedding in Lila's rose garden as a thank you for bringing Jason back home to her. Robin waved at Emma. "I think mommy wants us."

Mac couldn't help but survey their surroundings as he made his way over to the trellis, making sure that the family was secure. It had been two weeks since Robin's rescue and more disturbing evidence had come to light thanks to Lucky's work with the computer lab at the PCPD. Marcus had great plans for Robin and his future including, apparently, children. There were email messages to and from a fertility specialist in Switzerland with details from Robin's medical file, including her HIV status and what happened when she gave birth to Emma. They still hadn't been able to narrow down where he might be but Marcus Banks, aka Maksim Andrei Chernin, was now one of the 10 most wanted criminals being sought by the WSB for kidnapping, conspiracy, and medical fraud. Normally, the WSB wouldn't care about him but his connections to Helena, Grant Putman and Jerry Jacks made him a dangerous man.

After pictures were done, they headed into the Quartermaine mansion for the reception. After a wonderful dinner, it was time to start the party. Patrick went over the DJ and then headed back over to Robin while the DJ made an announcement."Would the newlyweds please take to the floor for their first dance?"

Patrick took Robin's hand and led her to the floor. Robin had told him to pick out their first song so she had no idea what they were dancing to. He pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her. "This is for you."

Robin smiled as the music started up and she recognized the song - A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

Robin leaned into him, melting into his embrace and swaying with him to the gentle rhythm of the song.

The song was half over when Patrick began singing along, singing softly so only Robin could hear him.

Robin leaned back and smiled at Patrick, tears of joy filling her eyes. She was so grateful that they had survived the hell of the past 4 years to become stronger and more committed to each other than before.

The song ended and Patrick leaned down to kiss his bride once again. "I love you so much."

Robin tightened her embrace on her husband. "And I love you so much."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Six months later

"I don't want to hear it." Robin stormed into her office, still upset over the consult they had just left.

"Robin, surgery is the best option. You can't be mad because Mr. Wolf agreed with me." Patrick followed her and locked the door behind them. This is going to be one of those fights, he could feel it. He knew Robin hated that the patient had chosen a high-risk operation over drug therapy but she was taking it a little harder than usual. "Robin, we are still going to need you to help with the post-operative treatment."

Robin flopped down on the couch. "I know but I really thought that my therapy was the safer option."

Patrick sat down next to his wife and took her hands in his. "I agree and I told him that but he wanted to take the high-risk, faster route and that is his choice. We both presented him with viable options – he just chose mine."

"I know and I appreciate that you tried to help persuade him to go with the drug therapy even though I know you were dying to get your hands on his brain." Robin felt tears coming. "I don't know why I am taking this so hard."

Patrick quickly pulled Robin close. "You and I both know why you are taking this so hard."

"I guess we do but I appreciate your not saying it." Robin put her head on his shoulder.

Patrick rubbed her back and then put his other hand on the little bump forming in his wife's stomach. "Are you kidding? I don't want to sleep on the couch tonight. I much prefer being in bed with my pregnant wife."

Robin giggled and put her hand over his. A week after the wedding she and Patrick had met with her doctor to discuss artificial insemination. Since Robin hadn't been on birth control and she was still healthy with an almost non-existent viral load, they were able to start immediately. It took 3 attempts but Robin was now three months pregnant with their second child.

Patrick was thrilled, not only that she was pregnant, but that he was able to be with her and enjoy the pregnancy from the beginning. When Robin was pregnant with Emma, she didn't even admit that the little girl was his until he forced the issue after losing a patient during childbirth. He fought her tooth and nail to be a part of his little girl's life and prove that he was no longer the skirt chasing dog who didn't want children. They had fought long and hard but eventually true love won out and they became a family.

This time Patrick was there when she found out they were expecting, hugging her and screaming with joy when he saw the two lines appear on the pregnancy test. He was there when they had the first sonogram and they saw the little bean that was their child appear on the screen. He held her hair back when the first wave of nausea hit signaling morning sickness and sat by her side as they met with the doctor to go over the changes to her drug protocol to help keep Robin healthy and prevent transmission of the virus to their unborn child.

"I love how excited Emma is to be a big sister." The little girl had already started coming up with names for her new sibling, coming to her parents with new suggestions every night.

Patrick laughed. "I know the other day I walked into her room the other day and saw her separating out stuffed animals into two piles – one the baby could have and one the baby couldn't even touch. She is so much like her mommy."

"I think there is quite a bit of daddy in there too. And our parents and Uncle Mac? They were so excited by the news, although I think they are using it as an excuse to increase our guards tenfold." To say everyone was thrilled about the newest addition to the Scorpio Drake family would be an understatement. After everything that had happened, this baby was nothing short of a miracle and everyone was going to protect it with their lives. No one had forgotten that Marcus was still out there and gunning for the family.

Patrick had taken Robin's advice and gone back to his counselor to discuss what had happened and the part he played in Grant's death. It took some time but he was finally able to admit that what happened on that bluff was an accident. He still felt a little guilt over it but understood that he was the same man Robin fell in love with and the accident hadn't changed who he was at his core – a healer.

Patrick pulled Robin back on the couch so she was lying on top him and kissed her. "So, do you have time for another consult? I promise you it will turn out much, much, much more to your liking."

Robin shook her head and smiled. "I may have a few minutes for you Dr. Drake." She leaned down and gave him a long lingering kiss. "I love you Patrick."

"I love you too Robin." Patrick ran his hands through hair and pulled Robin down to him again. This was going to be one long consult.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Stop it." Robin was getting tired of Patrick drumming his fingers on the counter of the nurse's hub. She reached out and stilled his hand. "You keep it up and you will not be performing surgery for a long time."

Patrick took her hand in his and smiled. "Sorry – I'm just so excited to find out that we are having a boy."

Robin threw her head back laughing. "You thought Emma was a boy too."

"Have you seen her curve ball?" Robin shook her head as he pulled her close. "In all seriousness, I really do think that we are having a boy this time. You?"

Robin looked away for a moment and then back at her husband. "I have a feeling but, just like with Emma, I am not saying anything."

"No fair – I told you." Patrick stuck out his bottom lip, giving Robin a full pout. "How will I know whether you are right or not?"

"Because Robin told me what she thinks she is having." Dr. Nord, Robin's obstetrician, walked up to the couple and smiled. "I'll tell you if she is right or not in just a few minutes. Ready for the ultrasound?"

"We're just waiting for..." Patrick was interrupted by a set of arms wrapping around his legs.

"I'm here!" Emma hugged her dad and then went to her mom and hugged her belly. "I'm ready to see the baby."

"Emma, you need to slow down." Mac hurried up the hallway. "Your daughter is fast."

"Yes she is." Robin hugged her uncle hello and turned back to her daughter. "You need to go easy on Uncle Mac, he doesn't move as fast as you do."

"Hey – I can still outrun you."

"Really not much of an accomplishment considering I am 5 months pregnant." Robin lightly punched Mac in the shoulder and smiled at him. "I'm glad you're here."

Mac looked at Patrick and Robin, confused. "I thought I was just dropping off Emma."

"Well, we thought that maybe you might want to find out with us." Patrick smiled at Mac.

Tears filled Mac's eyes. "I would love to. Thank you."

Mac hugged Robin and she smiled at Dr. Nord. "Now we're ready."

* * *

Dr. Nord spread the gel on Robin's belly and slowly starting moving the wand over it. "There is the spine and the arms and legs." He pointed out the different body parts on the screen to everyone.

Moving around Robin's abdomen, Dr. Nord focused on the middle of the baby and smiled at Robin. "Well, this one is certainly not shy." He smiled at Robin. "You're two for two Dr. Scorpio-Drake."

"It is?" Robin smiled and tears filled her eyes.

"Yes it is."

Patrick couldn't take it anymore. "It is what?"

Dr. Nord nodded at Robin and she turned to Patrick. "It's a boy."

Emma jumped up and hugged her Uncle Mac. "I'm getting a brother!"

Patrick stared in awe at the screen. "We're having a son." He kissed Robin's hand and smiled at her.

"We're having a son." Robin bit her lip, smiled and turned her attention back to the screen.

"I love my girls but I'm glad to get to welcome another man into the family." Mac held Emma tight and reached over and squeezed Robin's shoulder. "Thank you for letting me share in this with you."

"I'm just so happy we can share it with you." Robin leaned her cheek on his uncle's hand while squeezing her husband's hand.

Dr. Nord smiled. "I'll print out some pictures and leave you to enjoy your miracle. Congratulations." He printed out the pictures and left the room.

Mac took his copy and looked at Emma. "What do you say we go get some ice cream while Mommy and Daddy finish up in here?"

Emma nodded and slid down from her uncle's arms. She walked up to her parents and put her hand on Robin's belly. "Does my brother want some ice cream?"

"Not right now baby. Why don't you go with Uncle Mac and we'll see you at home, okay?" Emma nodded and Robin smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emma kissed Robin's belly and hugged her dad before taking her uncle's hand and leaving the room.

"You haven't said much." Robin looked at Patrick who was still staring at the screen.

"What is there to say – you have given me more than I could have ever hoped for. We already have a beautiful daughter and now we are having a son who I am sure will be extremely handsome, especially if he has your eyes."

"I am willing to bet that we are getting a miniature version of you – right down to that dangerous dimple and devastating smile." Robin reached over and cradled his face in her hands. "Hopefully, without the enormous ego."

Patrick laughed as he cleaned the gel off her belly. "You love my enormous ego."

"Sadly, I do - almost as much as I love you." Robin tried to stifle a yawn as she began to get off the table.

Patrick quickly put his arm around her back to help her off the table as he picked up the pictures of their son. Keeping his arm firmly around her waist, he led her to the door. "I love you too but it's time for us to head home. I think we're all ready for a nap."

Robin sighed and leaned into him. "I think you're right."

Patrick kissed the top of her head as they made their way down the hallway. "By the way, Dale is definitely on the list of baby names."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"What have you found out?" Marcus sat in his house, no their house, talking to his associate.

"They remarried two weeks after they returned to Port Charles." The man read his notes out loud to Marcus. "Robin has returned to work at General Hospital and is working on a grant proposal and has two patients – Jason Morgan and Laura Spencer."

"Of course she has – it is so much like Robin to spend her time focusing her attention on two of her favorite patients. How is Mr. Morgan doing – any after effects from my beautiful Robin's treatment?" Marcus stood up, walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink before strolling over to the large picture window, taking in the sight of the jungle around the house.

"He is getting back his memories from before the initial car accident. He is having some difficulty combining the two lives but Robin and his wife and working together to help him assimilate."

Marcus chuckled. "Only Robin could work with the woman who, only a year ago, was sleeping with her ex-husband and is married to her ex-boyfriend. Anything else?"

The man hesitated. "One more thing. Robin is pregnant. They just found out it's a boy."

Marcus looked at the drink in his hand and shook his head. He took a deep breath and then threw the glass to the ground. "When is she due?"

"Two months."

"Then that gives us time, doesn't it?" Marcus smiled at the man and then nodded at the floor. "Clean up that mess and then come to my office – we have some plans to make."

* * *

"Robert Dale."

"Not going to happen." Robin laid on the couch with Patrick after getting Emma to bed. "We already agreed no first names from the immediate family – we want him to have his own name."

Patrick was hoping that this meant she had finally given in on Dale as the middle name. "Okay – Paul Dale?"

"No, Paul Drake - it's just, no." Robin shook her head. Two months since they had found out they were having a boy and he was still trying to sneak Dale past her. "How about Gerard?"

"Just because you think Gerard Butler is cute is not a good enough reason to give our son his name. Besides, someone will want to call him Jerry and that is not happening." Patrick gently rubbed Robin's belly.

Robin shuddered. "Yeah, didn't think that one through." She thought for a moment. "Samuel?"

"Sam Drake – sounds like a private detective. I like it – it's on the list. Chad?"

"Too OC." Robin leaned back and smiled at Patrick. "How about Joshua?"

"Joshua? Joshua Dale Drake?" He rolled the name around his head. "I like that."

"I was actually thinking Joshua Malcolm and before you say anything, I said no first names from the immediate family. Using Uncle Mac's name as the middle name is within the rules and it would mean a lot to me. He has been there for me more than anyone else has in my life – no offense." Robin placed her hands on top of her husband's in a reassuring move.

"None taken – I let you down a lot in the past but I promise you that those days are over." Patrick kissed the top of his wife's head and sighed. "I hate to admit it – but I like that name. Joshua Malcolm Drake. What do you think – kick once for no and twice for yes."

Robin laughed as their son kicked her twice. "I think you have your answer. Want to know the best part?"

"What?"

"The best part is that Emma picked out Joshua. She is going to be so excited that we are using it." Reached around and pulled Patrick closer to her so she could kiss him. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that I will be able to honor my uncle this way."

"Well, as long as Dale is still on the table for our next baby – boy or girl."

"Of course." Robin answered knowing that this was probably their last child. As much as she loved being pregnant, she wasn't as young as she used to be and this pregnancy was a little more tiring than Emma's. "Now, what do you say you help your pregnant wife off the couch and up to bed – carrying your son around all day is very tiring."

"I'll do you one better." Patrick scooted over and then picked Robin up off the couch. "Let's go to bed." He kissed her one last time before carrying her up the stairs to bed.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Six weeks later

Robin got off the stool and walked around the lab, trying to relieve just a little of the pain and pressure in her back. She had not had this much trouble with Emma's pregnancy, more proof that Josh was going to be just like his dad. She finally gave up and walked down the hall to her office. She laid down on the couch and tried her breathing exercises but they didn't help alleviate the pain. "Come on buddy, lighten up on me."

Robin got back up and finally did the one thing she was dreading. Pulling out her phone, she called Patrick. "Hey, I'm in my office and my back is killing me – can we go home?"

Patrick walked in the door as she was asking the question. "Great timing – I was just going to suggest we head out of here." They both hung up their phones as he walked over and helped her sit up. "Maybe I can give you a massage and help ease that pain a little bit."

Robin gave him a weak smile. "That would be wonderful." She leaned on him as she got off the couch. She was no sooner standing up than she doubled back over in pain and screamed.

Patrick put his arms around her and was about to help her back on the couch when he noticed a small pool of blood where she had been sitting. Robin continued to scream in pain, loud enough that Tom came bursting through the door. "Robin?"

"Get a gurney and call Dr. Nord, I think she has placental abruption." Tom ran out the door yelling orders. Less than a minute later he was back with an orderly and a gurney. Patrick quickly picked Robin up and set her on the gurney as they ran out of the office and to labor and delivery.

* * *

"Robin, we need to get you into the OR now." Dr. Nord met up with the gurney as soon as they got to labor and delivery. He noted the blood coming from between Robin's legs and her obvious distress. They moved quickly down the hall and Patrick saw the surgical team running to the OR. Suddenly the gurney with his wife on it slipped out of his hands and into the room.

Patrick attempted to follow but was held back by Dr. Nord. "Patrick – you cannot come in there with us."

"That's my wife and son!" Patrick tried to push forward but found himself being held back by Tom.

"If this was a normal c-section you could be in there but I cannot have any distractions in there." Epiphany came running down the hall. "Epiphany is scrubbing in and the anesthesiologist is putting Robin under right now."

Tom put his arm around Patrick's shoulder and pulled him away from the door. "We will be right outside Patrick. Is there anyone you want me to call?"

Patrick pulled away and watched as Dr. Nord headed into the OR, followed by Epiphany. "Mac and Robin's parents." He leaned against the wall and slid down it. "They're going to be okay, right?"

"Robin is a strong woman. She has survived too much to leave you now and Josh," Tom sat down next to Patrick, "Josh is part you and part Robin, two of the strongest and most stubborn individuals I have ever met. Neither one of them is giving up without a fight."

"We have worked so hard to be happy again, to be a family again, that the thought of losing it…" The tears fell down his cheeks. "Emma! Emma needs to know that her brother is coming."

"Is she at school?" Patrick nodded. "Then let's call Mac and get your little girl here so that she can be here to welcome Josh into the family."

* * *

"Her BP is dropping doctor." Epiphany was watching Robin's vitals closely as Dr. Nord performed the emergency c-section. "We need to get the baby out now."

"We also need to make sure we keep his exposure to a minimum." Dr. Nord understood why Epiphany was worried but he needed to do what was best for both Robin and her baby. A few minutes later, he successfully extracted Joshua from his mother's womb. Everyone in the room felt a sense of relief when he let out a healthy yell. "Clean him up while I close Robin up."

The room suddenly filled with noise as the machines hooked up to Robin began screaming like crazy. Epiphany looked at Dr. Nord. "She crashing!"

"She's bleeding out – everyone clamps and suction now!" He nodded to the nurse holding Josh. "Get him out of here."

The nurse rushed Josh out of the room as the rest of the team worked frantically to save his mom.

* * *

"Patrick!" Mac ran down the hall and straight to Robin's husband. "How is she?"

"I don't know." Patrick hugged Mac tightly. "They took her into the OR 15 minutes ago and I haven't heard anything yet."

"What happened?"

Patrick tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come so Tom stepped in. "She had a placental abruption – the placenta started separating from the womb."

"So they are doing the c-section and she will be fine – right?" Mac was trying to convince himself that it would be alright.

"The doctor is doing everything he can. Hopefully they caught it while it was still a partial abruption and not a full one but we won't know anything until…" Tom was interrupted by the nurse walking in with a baby boy in her arms.

"Dr. Drake – would you like to meet your son?" The nurse set the blanket clad, minutes old newborn baby boy in Patrick's arms.

Patrick couldn't stop the tears when he saw his little boy in his arms. "He's beautiful, he's perfect." He looked at the nurse. "And Robin?"

The nurse looked away. "Dr. Nord is still working on her. Why don't you come with me and help me get your son cleaned up? Normally we don't do that but since you are a doctor here I thought you might want to help."

The three men watched the nurse carefully. Tom finally spoke. "Nurse Tyson – is Robin okay?"

"Sir, I really can't say anything. I was sent out with the baby to get him cleaned up, draw his blood and get his shots. If Dr. Drake doesn't want to come with me, I understand but I do need to do my job."

Patrick kissed Josh's forehead and then reluctantly handed him back to the nurse. "I appreciate the offer but I will see him after you do what you need to do. I know he is doing well so take care of him while I wait for word on my wife."

He leaned down and gave John one last kiss. "Mommy and I will see you soon buddy."

The nurse left and the three men began pacing the waiting room – the nurse's refusal to comment on Robin's condition had spoken volumes. Something had gone wrong. Minutes after Nurse Tyson left, Dr. Nord and Epiphany made an appearance. Patrick noticed them first and ran over to them. "How is she?"

"Let's sit down." Dr. Nord gestured to a couch but Patrick didn't even move.

"No, I want to know what is going on with my wife."

"Robin suffered a full abruption of the placenta. We were able to get the baby out and he appears to be perfectly healthy. Unfortunately, Robin began to bleed out."

Mac put his arm around Patrick's shoulder. "Is she…"

"No, but she isn't out of the woods yet. She lost a lot of blood and started going into shock. We lost her for a few minutes but she fought her way back. We are monitoring her closely because she could develop DIC due to the abruption."

Patrick and Mac both felt a sad sense of déjà vu – Robin had developed DIC following Emma's birth and they had almost lost her. "Did you need to do a hysterectomy?"

"No. We are getting ready to move Robin to ICU and she will go into full isolation. I feel it is best considering her medical history." Dr. Nord was erring on the side of caution; Robin's HIV status made this a precarious situation.

"Is she in a coma?" Patrick stared Dr. Nord straight in the eyes, begging the doctor to give him some good news.

"It's too soon to tell. We have to wait for the anesthesia to wear off before we can make that determination." Dr. Nord put his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "Patrick – I will do everything in my power to make sure Robin comes home to you and your children. Why don't you go spend a little time with your son while we get Robin moved to her room? I'll come see you in the nursery in a little while."

Dr. Nord left the men and headed back to the OR. Patrick rubbed his eyes and looked at Mac. "Robin will kill me when she wakes up if I haven't properly introduced you to your nephew. Let's go spend a little time with the newest member of the family."

Mac looked at Patrick. He knew Patrick was right and he also knew that this would pass the time while waiting for an update on Robin in a productive way. "Let's go."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Patrick held Joshua as he waited for Emma and Robin's parent to arrive at the hospital. Mac was down in the lobby, ready to bring the group straight to the nursery so they could meet the latest addition to the family.

Joshua Malcolm Scorpio-Drake was sleeping contentedly in his father's arms. 21 inches long and weighing in at 8lbs, 7oz, he was a healthy baby boy with dark brown hair and his father's dimple. He had had his first bottle, burped and then had quickly fallen back to sleep, exhausted from his first few hours out of his mommy's tummy.

"Daddy?" Emma was in the doorway, being held in her Uncle Mac's arms. "Is that my brother?"

Patrick carried Josh out of the nursery and over to his sister. "Emma, meet the little boy who will be annoying you for the next 50 years."

Emma looked down at the little boy nestled in her father's arms. "He looks like me – he has mommy's freckles."

Patrick smiled at her as she leaned down and gave her baby brother a kiss. The smile quickly faded with Emma's next questions. "Where's mommy? Can I see her?"

Mac looked at Patrick and quickly answered for him. "She is sleeping right now – having your brother made her really tired."

Emma's little face fell at the news. "But I want to see her."

"Me too baby, but she will wake up soon and then you can see her." Patrick was trying to keep it together but he didn't know how much longer he would be able to.

Mac decided it was time to step in and help out. "Why don't you and I go have dinner to celebrate your new baby brother being here? Then we can go back to my house and watch movies so mommy and daddy can get some sleep. Sound good?"

"Can I get a bacon cheeseburger?" Mac nodded his head. "And a chocolate milkshake?"

"I think that we could definitely arrange that." Mac smiled at her while watching Patrick closely. He needed to get Emma out of there before Patrick completely broke down. "Give everyone kisses and hugs and we will get going."

Emma kissed her brother one more time and then gave all the adults kisses and hugs, saving her dad for last. She gave him two kisses. "The last one was for mommy – can you give it to her for me?"

Patrick took a deep breath, swallowing back his tears. "Of course I will baby. Go have fun with Uncle Mac." He looked at Mac. "Thank you."

"Just take care of her," Mac looked down at Josh, "and him. We'll call you later."

Mac carried Emma down the hall and to the elevator. The three adults waited until the doors closed before Anna walked over and took Josh out of Patrick's arms and handed him to Robert. She then wrapped her arms around her son-in-law and walked him over to a couch. Patrick collapsed into it.

Robert gently walked their grandson up and down the hall as Anna comforted the man. "Patrick, how is she?"

"I don't know. They put her isolation…" he paused for a moment, "Epiphany said it was touch and go, they almost lost her." Epiphany had stopped by to meet the latest member of the Scorpio-Drake clan and had told him exactly what had happened during the c-section – she felt he had a right to know.

"But they didn't." Patrick looked at Anna. "Our girl has survived so much and she hasn't even seen her son yet. Trust me, she is not going anywhere, not for a long time. It's like Mac said, she just needs a little sleep and she will be back to arguing with you in no time."

She took his hand in his. "Robert and I are going to spend a little time with our grandson – you go and check on Robin." Patrick looked at Robert and Anna could see he was torn about leaving the newborn – Joshua would not be allowed in isolation. "We'll take care of him – go."

Patrick sighed and, after giving Josh one last kiss, left the nursery and went to see his wife.

* * *

"He has your freckles and my dimple." Patrick held Robin's hand in his gloved ones as he told her about their son. "Epiphany said he let out a big scream when they got him out – probably pissed to be leaving you. He is definitely my son."

Patrick waited for a response but none came. "Anyway, he is healthy and his first HIV test came back negative. We'll do his protocol but the doctor sees no reason why he won't remain that way."

Patrick's face mask caught his tears as he began to cry. "Come on Sunshine, you can't give up now. We have survived so much, faked deaths, psycho stalkers, epidemics, kidnappings – you have got to stop doing that to me by the way, to get to here and you are not quitting on me now. I'm just playing by your rules. We agreed that walking out was acceptable, giving up was not. So don't give up – not now."

Patrick squeezed her hand and laid his covered head down on her bed, watching her closely. "I love you."

"Love you too." Robin's soft voice was music to his ears.

"Hey, hey," he sat up on the side of the bed and stroked her face, "welcome back."

"Josh?"

"Healthy, happy and currently being spoiled by your parents." Robin looked at him and he answered the question before she could ask it. "Negative."

Robin let out a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

"Placental abruption but you are going to be okay now." Robin touched his face mask as a look of disbelief crossed her face. "I swear – Dr. Nord is just being extra cautious. We are all going to be okay."

Patrick pushed the call button. "I'm going to let the doctor examine you while I check on Josh." It took all the self control he had to not rip off his mask and kiss her. Instead, he touched her face and then squeezed her hand. "Welcome back Adventure Girl."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"She wasn't supposed to deliver for another two weeks. What happened?" Marcus paced his office as he spoke with his contact.

"They called it a placental abruption." He walked up to the hospital and waited before entering. "She almost didn't make it – apparently she started bleeding out. From what I have been able to find out, she almost died on the table."

"That bastard – he should have been watching her closer." Marcus sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He sat down at his desk and started an e-mail to the fertility specialist while continuing his conversation. "How long until Robin is able to be released?"

"They moved her from isolation this morning but, because of the abruption, she is going to be spending a little longer than the usual time. Hopefully she and the baby will be released by the end of the week." He looked around, making sure that no one was listening in to their conversation.

"The baby," Marcus snorted in derision, "Drake's precious son. How is he?"

"Perfect, HIV negative."

"Okay – I'll be in contact when I have finalized the next part of our plan." Marcus hung up and the man took a deep breath before finally entering the building to start his shift.

* * *

"Gentlemen, I want to thank you for all your assistance in the past few days. Robin has been moved to a regular room here on labor and delivery and Josh was moved into the room with you so guarding the both of them should be easier. The nighttime guards are being pulled since the family is here at the hospital." Jason looked at each of them and began giving the men their instructions. The WSB had decided that the threat against Patrick and Robin wasn't great enough to justify the use of guards anymore so he and Robert had taken matters into their own hands.

"Dennis, I want you and Kyle with Robin and Josh. Please post yourselves outside their room. If Robin needs to be taken anywhere for tests, I expect you to be there by her side, understood?" Robert had gotten their names from Frisco who had assured him that these were men he could trust. "Zack – you are Patrick's guard, Ted – stay with Noah and Nick, you will stay with Emma. I imagine most of their time will be spent together but at least it will be here at the hospital for the next few days. Once we get them home we will revisit how the family is being guarded. Any questions?"

All of the men shook their heads. Jason gave them his best glare. "Good but let me make one thing clear – if anything happens to Robin or her family, you will have me to answer to."

The men all nodded their heads in understanding and quickly dispersed to their assigned duties. Jason turned to Robert. "Are you sure we can trust them?"

Robert watched the men leave. "God I hope so."

* * *

"Can I hold him Mommy?" Emma was sitting on the couch watching as her Grandma held Joshua in her arms.

Robin shook her head and laughed. "Let someone else have a few minutes with him sweetie. We'll be heading home in a few days and you will be able to hold him whenever you want."

Emma's lower lip jutted out and Patrick sat down beside her. "Don't pout – you know your mom is right."

"I'm not pouting." She leaned into her dad. "I just can't wait until we get home. I'm sick of hospitals."

"Well, you mom and I work here so you still have to come back and see us." Patrick gave her a playful little shake.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of mommy being sick in the hospital."

Robin felt tears coming to her eyes. "But I wasn't sick baby, I was having your brother."

"But you got sick after you had him and Daddy wouldn't let me see you." Emma's eyes filled with tears. "I just wanted to see you."

"Patrick, could you please sit her on the bed?" Patrick picked up Emma and carefully set her down on Robin's bed. Robin wrapped her arm around Emma. "Daddy didn't stop you from seeing me, the doctor did and it was only for a little bit. I wasn't awake and Daddy wanted to make sure I could see you and talk to you and," she lightly tickled Emma's side and the little girl laughed, "and tickle you. Believe me, I want to be home as much as you want me home. It is just few more days Emma, I promise."

Emma hugged her mom. "Promise?"

Robin nodded as Mac walked in the door. "Hey guys, I was wondering if I could steal Emma away for a movie?"

"What do you say baby, want to go see a movie with Uncle Mac?" Robin said a silent thank you for Mac's timing – she was about to cry and she didn't want Emma to see her do it.

Emma leaped off the bed and ran to Mac. "Of course I do." Moving quickly she gave her mom and dad kisses before jumping into Mac's arms to say goodbye to her brother and Grandma Anna. "I love you."

Emma left the room and Patrick quickly sat down by Robin as her tears fell. "Robin?"

"It's not fair – I didn't want this life for her."

Patrick rubbed her shoulders. "What do you mean?"

Robin looked at him in disbelief. "What do I mean? Patrick, she is going to a movie with her uncle and a guard. She can't go to school or dance class or the park or even to stay with a friend without someone constantly watching her. What kind of life is this for her?" The tears flowed down her cheeks as Patrick held her close. "She has seen so many terrible things and been through so much and I didn't want that for her or you or Josh. It's just not fair."

Anna couldn't help but cry along with her daughter. All of this was their fault – Marcus would have never even known about Robin if it weren't for hers and Robert involvement with Grant Putnam. Not to mention the hell that the Cassadines and Jerry Jax had put their little girl through. She walked over and placed Josh in Robin's arms. She leaned over and kissed Robin on the head. "You're right – it's not fair but I promise you that I am going to do everything in my power to end this nightmare. You and Patrick have created a wonder family and you deserve to live the rest of your lives in peace."

"I wasn't blaming you mom…"

"Oh sweetheart, I know you weren't. I will be back later – just enjoy some time with your husband and this beautiful grandson of mine, okay?"

"Okay and mom, I love you."

"I love you too." Anna left the room and sat down in a chair in the hallway. Robin may not blame her but Anna certainly blamed herself. She took a moment to compose herself before she pulled out her phone and made a call. "We need to meet."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Robin was in their living room, walking Josh around in a vain attempt to get him to fall asleep. She looked down at the wide-eyed, month old boy and shook her head. "You know, I appreciate the fact that you don't cry a lot but I would really love for you to sleep for longer than two hours at a time."

Josh just gave her a little yawn and continued staring at her. Robin decided to try a different tact. "You've had a bottle, you gave me a couple of good burps and your diaper is clean. It's two in the morning and I swear you are not going to miss a thing if you close your eyes and go back to sleep."

Josh decided he didn't agree. He scrunched up his face and let out a healthy wail. "Oh Josh." Robin quickly moved him from her arms up to her left shoulder and began patting his back. "Mommy didn't mean to upset you, she promises."

"Mommy?" Emma walked into the room rubbing her eyes. "Is Josh okay?"

Ever since they had come home from the hospital Emma had been keeping a close eye on her baby brother, making sure that every cry was attended to. "He's fine baby, just doesn't want to sleep."

Patrick walked in right behind Emma and shook his head. "Someone is fighting sleep tonight, isn't he?"

Robin nodded as Patrick went over to the computer and picked out a song. "Well, since we are all up, why don't we have a dance?"

Patrick picked up Emma and walked over to Robin. Pulling her to his right side, the family began slowly swaying together while the song played.

Robin smiled as Coldplay's Us Against the World came through the speakers. She loved this song. Robin looked up at Patrick and smiled as she felt Josh go a little heavier against her, a sign that he was finally going back to sleep.

Robin nodded towards Emma and Patrick saw the little girl's eyes were shut tight as her head laid on his shoulder. The couple continued swaying until the music finally faded out.

"Good job Daddy." Robin leaned her head back so Patrick could give her a kiss. "You put her to bed while I get our little man tucked away."

Robin walked into the nursery and set her sleeping boy down in the crib, careful to make sure his projectable Cars night light was on and pointing at the ceiling above his crib. A gift from Grandpa Noah, it made Josh very happy. "He really does love that thing, doesn't he?"

Robin smiled as she felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist. "Of course he does – they are race cars after all." Robin sighed as she leaned back into Patrick and wrapped her arms around his. "He is so much like you."

"I think as he gets older we will see quite a bit of you in him too." Patrick kissed the top of her head and pulled her away from the crib. "But right now, Mommy needs some sleep. Come on, I'll take the next shift – you get some rest. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful." Robin walked with Patrick back to their bedroom to hopefully get a few good hours of sleep. "Whatever did I do to deserve you? I am one lucky woman."

Patrick led her to the bed and made sure she was comfortable before joining her. He put the baby monitor on his side of the bed and then wrapped his arms back around Robin. "I'm the lucky one. Now go to sleep and dream of me."

Robin closed her eyes and smiled. "I always do."


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Robin entered the hospital daycare and was immediately greeted by the director, Miss Chase. "Dr. Scorpio-Drake – what a nice surprise. I didn't think we'd see you again until after your shift."

Robin put on a brave face and smiled at the woman. "I was just, uh, I was missing Josh. Is he sleeping?"

"Actually, we had lunch and just finished tummy time so I am sure he's ready for a little time with mommy. Come on, I'll take you to him." Miss Chase stood up and led Robin into the infants room where Josh was just finished getting his diaper changed.

Robin walked over to the changing table and gazed down at her four month old little boy. He had her eyes but everything else was pure Patrick including his hair and the Drake dimple. Josh heard her approach and he instantly smiled at his mom. Robin picked him up and laid him against her chest, kissing the top of his head. "Oh, you have no idea how much mommy needed that."

Robin sat down in the rocking chair and began to rock while Josh closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. They were still sitting there 10 minutes later when Patrick came in and found them. "I thought I mind find you here."

"Yeah, I just needed some time with my little man." Tears were in Robin's eyes. "He makes almost anything better."

Patrick knelt down next to her and gently rubbed her arms. "It's not your fault Robin. You did everything you could."

Robin nodded. "I know but he was so young." Just an hour ago Robin had lost a 9 year old little boy, Matthew Pope, to an inoperable brain tumor. She had hoped to buy him a little more time to at least get him to his 10th birthday but her treatment hadn't worked. "I should have done more."

Patrick stood up and took a sleeping Josh from her hands. He placed their son in his crib and then pulled Robin into his arms. "You did everything you could for him. The tumor was inoperable and you gave him months he wouldn't have had without your treatments."

They stood there together for a minute before Patrick spoke again. "Come with me." Robin let Patrick lead her out of the daycare and up to the roof. He then took her in his arms and held her close. "Let it out Robin."

Robin finally broke down, releasing every tear she had been holding back. Patrick slowly sat down with her and rubbed her back. He didn't say a word, there were nothing he could say, so he just let her cry.

* * *

"Go home Robin." Patrick led Robin back to her office and picked up her purse.

"We have surgery in an hour…" Robin started to head to her desk but Patrick stopped her.

"Robin," Patrick took her face in his hands, "I love you and I love having you in the OR with me but you have had a rough day and I think you need a little time to yourself before Emma comes home. Go home, take a bath and then a nap. I'll get Josh from the daycare after surgery and have Mac get Emma from school. I'll even stop and get some Chinese food so you don't have to cook. Sound like a plan?"

Robin sighed in resignation. The truth of the matter was that she was completely wiped out from losing Matthew and she could use a little time to herself to deal with it. "You know what, maybe you're right, maybe it would be a good idea if I left for the day. I'll take my laptop and do a little research…"

Patrick stopped her from picking up the computer and gently led her to the door. "No, no research, nothing work related. Just take a little time to yourself." They walked out the door and Patrick handed her over to Dennis. "Robin is heading home early today – can you make sure she gets there safely?"

"Of course." Dennis looked at Robin. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes Dennis, thank you." Robin leaned up and kissed Patrick before she left. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you at home." Patrick watched Robin and her guard get on the elevator before picking up the phone and calling Mac. "Hey, I need a favor…"

* * *

"Thank you Dennis – I appreciate you making this stop for me. Just wait in the car, I'll be back in a few minutes." Robin got out of the car and walked over to the bridge.

She moved slowly to the center of Stone's bridge and stood looking out over the city. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that, we have been really busy. I have a little boy now – his name is Josh and he is perfect, just like his sister. He's four months old and growing so fast. And Patrick, so kind and loving. I am still so in love with him and he loves me. I am just so blessed in so many ways I never could have imagined when I was..."

The tears fell as Robin continued to speak to Stone. "So why I am crying? I lost a patient today, a little boy. He was so sweet and beautiful. He had the most wonderful smile and this infectious laugh that he never lost, even when the pain had to be terrible. He called me Dr. Robin. He told me," Robin stopped for a moment, choked by her tears, "he told me that it was okay. That he knew he was going to a better place and he was going to get to see his grandpa again. He was 3 days from turning 10 years old. All I wanted was to at least help him see his 10th birthday."

Robin wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. "It's not fair! Why do sweet, kind children have to die while monsters like Faison and Obrecht and Marcus get to live? It just doesn't make sense."

Leaning against the side, Robin slid down and let the tears flow once more. It took quite a while, almost 15 minutes, but she finally cried herself out. She looked up at the sky and smiled. "I guess I just wanted to ask you to please look out for him, help him find his grandpa. Please take care of him for me."

Robin walked back over to the car and took one last look at the bridge before getting in.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Patrick walked up to his house with his guard, Zack and smiled at Dennis standing at the front door. "How is she doing?"

"I think okay." Dennis stepped down from his post and Zack quickly took his place. "She wanted to go to a bridge for a little while and she seemed better after that. I hope it was okay?"

Patrick sighed. He knew Robin went to talk to Stone from time to time. It used to bother him until he realized that what she was doing really was venting her feelings in a safe place. Sure, she felt close to Stone there but it wasn't about shutting Patrick out – she loved Patrick with all her heart and he had no doubts about it. "If that made her feel better, that is all that matters. Go enjoy your night and we will see you in the morning."

"Good night Patrick." Dennis headed for his car and Patrick headed into the house, leaving Zack outside to stand guard.

"Robin?" Patrick spoke softly, not wanting to wake her up if she was sleeping. He went up the stairs and to their bedroom where Robin was sleeping on their bed. He took in the sight for a moment before climbing into the bed with her and wrapping his arms around her. Moments later, he joined her in a nap.

* * *

Robin woke up her favorite way, in Patrick's arms. Feeling him breathing on her neck, she carefully turned around in his arms and kissed him. She smirked as Patrick's eyes opened and he smiled at her. "Welcome home. When did you get here?

Patrick raised his head a little bit off the pillow and looked at the clock by her side of the bed. He laid his head back down on the pillow and yawned. "About an hour ago, the patient started running a fever so surgery was postponed."

Robin gave him another kiss. "Is Josh sleeping?"

"Josh is with your Uncle Mac. He is going to pick up Emma from school and they are staying the night." Patrick began to slowly run his hands up and down Robin's back. "We needed some time to ourselves. We haven't been alone since Josh was born and we both had a rough week at work."

Robin pouted. "You could have talked to me about it."

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise." Patrick kissed her forehead. "We are both off tomorrow so I thought we might take the kids to the zoo." Patrick kissed her cheek. "I love our kids but it is okay if we have some time to ourselves." He went in for the kill and kissed that spot on her neck that drove her crazy.

Robin moaned in response to his lingering kiss. He knew what that did to her. "I guess one night wouldn't be bad." She ran her hands up his back and to his hair, pulling him closer to her as he continued to kiss her neck. "You'll just have to keep me busy so I don't worry too much."

Patrick lifted his head and gave her a look full of lust. His hand slid to the buttons on her shirt and he slowly began unbuttoning it. He kissed her newly uncovered flesh as he undid each button. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

"So, what's for supper?" Robin was lying in Patrick's arms, recovering from their latest escapade. "I'm starving."

"Starving, huh? Any particular reason why?" Patrick began to tickle Robin's side and she laughed out loud.

"Stop it." She managed to get the words out in between laughs. "Fine – you helped me work up an appetite." She was still laughing as she turned around and faced him. "So go all caveman and feed your woman."

Robin got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, slipping on one of Patrick's t-shirts on the way. "Chinese?"

"I could definitely go for some Schezuan Beef and pot stickers. Fried or boiled?" Patrick was already pulling out his phone and dialing the number for Mr. Changs.

"Fried of course." Robin was yelling out to him from the bathroom. She listened to him as he placed the order. "How long?"

"30 minutes." Patrick got out of the bed and walked over to her, pulling on his pants as he crossed the room. "We could work up even more of an appetite…"

Robin shook her head. "I think I deserve more than a measly 30 minutes – don't you?"

Patrick smiled at her. "Of course you do but…"

"And our children are gone until tomorrow morning, correct?"

"Yes, but…" Patrick stuck out his lower lip.

"Then I want a little more sustenance before we continue our night." Robin got up on her tiptoes and kissed Patrick. "Now let's go downstairs and pick out some wine to have with supper."

Robin headed to the bedroom door but Patrick grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he began kissing her. "You know it only takes a minute to pick out the wine and," he began kissing her neck, enjoying the moan of pleasure that came from her as he began his seduction, "we can eat out of the cartons so no dishes need to be set out."

Robin's legs tightened around her husband's waist as he turned her around and carried her to the bed. "I guess that's true."

Patrick set her down on the bed and slowly laid down on top of her. "Besides, I want an appetizer before the food comes."

Before Robin could say another word, Patrick's mouth landed on hers, telling her exactly what he wanted before dinner.

* * *

"You are terrible." Robin shook her head laughing as she got dressed for the second time in almost 30 minutes. This time she added a pair of shorts to her outfit. "I cannot believe you talked me into that."

"You didn't need that much convincing Robin." Patrick got off the bed and walked over to his wife. He pulled her hair off her neck and gave her a quick kiss. "But we do need to get downstairs – I'm surprised the food isn't here yet."

He picked Robin up and smiled. "Let's go."

Robin couldn't help but laugh as Patrick carried her down the stairs. They reached the bottom of the stairs and headed into the living room. Suddenly Patrick stopped, carefully lowered Robin to the floor and pushed her behind his back. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Marcus sat on the couch, Chinese food spread across the coffee table. "Eating supper."

Patrick heard Robin gasp and felt her push into him. He turned around to see Zack standing there with a gun in his hand. "Dr. Banks would like you to join him."

Patrick took Robin's hand and led her over to the chair. He sat down and pulled Robin into his lap, holding her close. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen was a man he had never seen before with another gun pointed at them. "What do you want?"

Marcus glared at Patrick. "It's rude to discuss business at dinner. Let's eat and then we can discuss why I am here." Marcus picked up a carton off the table and, smiling at Robin, offered her the container. "Pot sticker?"


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"Robin, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Marcus gently wiped his face with a napkin and smiled at her. "There is a ton of food here."

"I lost my appetite when I saw you sitting in my home." Robin had stayed in Patrick's arms the entire time Marcus was eating their supper.

"And you Dr. Drake?" Marcus looked at Patrick and was greeted with a menacing glare. "Too bad – I thought you might want to enjoy one last meal together."

"What the hell are you talking about – you are not kidnapping her again." Patrick pulled Robin in even closer to him.

"Who said anything about kidnapping Robin? I know I certainly didn't." Marcus stood up and began walking around the room. "No, I am here with what my dear friend Jerry Jax calls options for you."

Marcus stopped walking and took a spot at the opposite end of the coffee table from Patrick and Robin. He looked at the couple. "Dr. Drake, you are responsible for my father's death."

"No he's not!" Robin's response was immediate. "Your father knocked me unconscious and Patrick pushed Grant away so he could take care of me. It was an accident so if you want to blame anyone, blame me for running off in the first place."

"Robin, Robin, Robin." Marcus picked up his drink off of the table and gently ran his fingers around the rim. "Patrick pushed him over the bluff, not you. Anyway I believe in an eye for an eye but, like I said, I will give you several options to choose from: Option one, Patrick comes with me back to the Adirondacks and I do to him what he did to my father."

Robin stood up. "No!"

Marcus watched as Patrick stood up behind his wife and wrapped himself around her. "Very well – option two is that I collect little Joshua and raise him myself."

"You stay the hell away from our son." Marcus could practically feel the venom from Patrick's words hit him as they flew from the man's mouth.

"Which leads me to option three, Robin leaves here willingly with me tonight and we start a new family far away from you, Dr. Drake, and your children." Marcus smiled.

Robin closed her eyes as Patrick locked his arms around her. After a minute she opened them and glared at Marcus. "You bastard."

Marcus walked back to the couch and sat down. "So, which bag is getting packed tonight Robin – yours or little Josh's?" He picked up his tablet from off the table and turned it on. "And before you answer, let me show you something."

Marcus slid the tablet over to the couple and Robin picked it up with her now shaking hands. There on the screen she saw Mac's living room and saw their children there with Mac and Felicia. Emma and Felicia were playing a game while Mac fed Josh. Robin looked at Marcus, a mixture of hurt and anger filling her face. "I hate you."

"I take it I have my answer." Marcus nodded at Zack who walked quietly up behind the couple.

Robin sighed in resignation – she really had no choice and Marcus knew it. "I'll go with you."

"Robin – no…" Patrick started to protest but his protest was cut off by a blow to the head from Zack's gun.

"Patrick!" Robin dropped down to the floor to check on her husband but was pulled away by the other gentleman in the room. He held Robin tight in his arms as Marcus approached her. "You didn't have to do that."

Marcus gently took Robin's face in his hands. "Maybe not but we do need time to get away and this will give us that time. Zack, go pack Robin's things. Dax," Marcus looked up at the man restraining Robin, "prepare Robin for our trip."

Robin began struggling but she was no match for the tall, muscular man holding her. She saw Marcus hand him a needle and began begging. "I already told you I would go with you – you don't need to do that."

"Yes, I do." Marcus smiled as Dax plunged the needle into her arm and Robin passed out.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay if we stop by like this?" Sam sat in the passenger seat of their car as they drove to Patrick and Robin's place.

"Of course it is – Robin is going to be thrilled to find out we are having another baby and if anyone should get to share in this moment it's her." Jason reached over and took Sam's hand in his. "We wouldn't even be having a baby if she hadn't saved me."

Sam smiled at him and squeezed his hand as they pulled into the driveway. They both got out of the car and were headed to the front door when Jason stopped. Sam looked up at him, concerned. "What is it?"

"Where is the guard?" Jason stepped forward and looked around. "Go back to the car and call Dennis – see who is supposed to be on duty tonight."

Sam dashed off to the car as Jason carefully made his way to the front door. He looked in the side window and saw Patrick lying on the floor. "Sam! Call 911 and get an ambulance here. Then call Mac and see if the kids are with him."

Jason tried the door but it was locked so he grabbed a rock and smashed in one of the side windows. Move quickly, he reached in, unlocked the door and ran to the unresponsive man. "Patrick!"

Sam came running in the door. "Patrick! Jason, what happened?"

"I don't know." He saw blood coming from a wound on the left side of Patrick's head. "What did they say?"

"Dennis said Zack was supposed to be on duty - he is on his way over. As for Mac, the kids are with him. Luckily, Nathan and Maxie were visiting them so he put Nathan on guard duty and is headed over too." Sam looked at Jason. "Jason, where's Robin?"

"Oh my God – Robin!" Jason ran up the stairs and searched every room, desperately looking for Patrick's wife. He got to the master bedroom. The closet and dresser drawers were open and clothes were thrown about the room, like someone had packed in a hurry. He checked the bathroom and his heart dropped into his stomach. All of Robin's medications were missing.

Jason ran back down the stairs and looked at Sam. "She's gone."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Ugh." Robin slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair before finally looking around at her room. She did a stretch with her arms and pulled herself out of her bed so she could figure out where she was this time. She walked over to the window and shook her head. "We are definitely not in Laos."

"No, we're not." Robin turned to see Marcus standing in the doorway with a tray of food. "We are in Switzerland – Bellinzona to be exact."

He brought the tray over to a small table in the middle of the room while Robin looked out the door. Two guards were posted outside of it and the bulges in the back of their coats made it clear that they were fully armed. She considered her options, walked over the table and picked up a banana and a glass of juice from the tray. "Where are my pills?"

"In the bathroom." He pointed to a door on the other side of the room. Marcus noticed that there was no emotion behind the question at all. No fear or anger, nothing at all.

Robin didn't say anything else – she just turned around and headed in the direction Marcus had pointed. Five minutes later she came out of the bathroom with a banana peel and a glass full of water. She set the peel and water on the tray and then went back over to the window and stared out at the skyline.

Marcus watched her curiously, unsure of what was going on in the brilliant mind of hers. He stood and walked up behind her. He took his hand and pulled Robin's hair off her shoulder, leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the neck. The same move that had given her shivers of pleasures when Patrick had done it just hours before now filled her with revulsion but still she said nothing.

Marcus took it as a sign that he could go a little further so he put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Aren't you going to ask me why we are in Switzerland?"

"It doesn't matter why." Robin continued to barely acknowledge him.

"Of course it matters." He kissed the back of her head and Robin finally gave him a reaction. She took her hands and tried to pull his arms off of her. That move only caused Marcus to tighten his grip. "Why would you think it doesn't matter?"

"Because I won't be here long enough for you to do whatever it is you are planning. Do you know how many times I have been kidnapped over the years?" Robin refused to let him believe for one moment that she was scared. "Every time it ends up the same – I go home to my family and this time will not be any different."

"Robin, I didn't kidnap you – you chose to come with me."

Robin snorted in disbelief. "You didn't give me a choice and you know it. I will always sacrifice myself to save the ones I love."

"Do whatever you need to do to assuage your guilt but we both know that you made a conscious decision to leave with me last night." He kissed her head one last time. "Now I need to go make arrangements. The doctor will be here in a few days to begin your shots and then we get ready for the procedure."

"What procedure?" Robin finally turned around to face him, still not showing a single emotion.

Marcus shook his head. "We agreed to start a family Robin. I love you but we need to be safe about it. We will start your hormone shots and then, in a month, we will start the AI procedure."

Robin couldn't hide her emotions any longer. "No! I will never have your child."

"You agreed to start a family with me." Marcus reached up and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "If you go back on our agreement then maybe I will need to bring Emma and Josh here to stay with us after all."

Robin knocked his hand away from her face. "You stay the hell away from my family."

"Then we're in agreement." Marcus turned around and headed to the door. "We are going to stay here for the entire pregnancy. The good news is that we will be here for the opera festival in July. Right now you need to rest. I will see you at lunch."

Marcus left, securing the door behind him. Robin walked back over to the window and stared out it for a little longer. One month. It wasn't a lot of time but it would be enough. It had to be.

_

"How is he?" Anna walked into Patrick's hospital room and spoke with the woman sitting by his side.

"They are just waiting for him to wake up." Sam had volunteered to stay with Patrick while Jason, Mac and Dennis began working on finding Robin. "Dr. Marucci said that the surgery was a success so it is just a matter of time."

Patrick had not regained consciousness since she and Jason had found him the night before. Marucci had found a small brain bleed and inserted a shunt to help relieve the pressure. Hopefully, he would awaken soon. "Any word on Robin?"

Anna shook her head as she stared at her son-in-law. "Not yet but soon. I have a man on the inside and I am certain he will be able to contact us soon to let us know where Marcus dragged her off to. Until then we are following every lead we can find."

"A man on the inside – who?"

"The son of an old friend of the family – Connor Olivera. His father, Sean Donnelly, is one of Robin's godfathers." Anna could sense Sam's confusion so she explained. "I knew that Marcus wasn't done with Robin yet so I called Sean and told him what was going on. He talked to Connor, who volunteered to go undercover and plant himself in Marcus's organization. Connor will let us know where she is and will assist on getting her away from that man."

"Why not just stop him from taking her? I mean you have this man on the inside – why didn't you just kill Marcus and end this?" Sam stood up and glared at Anna. "How could you leave your own daughter in the line of fire?"

"That wasn't the plan – Connor was supposed to keep Marcus away from Robin while we worked on getting everything set up for his capture. Marcus was so well protected in Laos that we had no hope of getting to him there. We needed to wait until Marcus came back to the States so we could grab him." Anna sighed and walked over to Patrick, picking up his hand and holding it. "Unfortunately, we didn't hear from Connor until they had already left Port Charles. He couldn't risk blowing his cover. Zack had let Marcus know that the kids would be gone last night. Marcus grabbed a handful of men and took off without saying a word."

"So did they head back to Laos?"

"No, Connor wasn't with the group that grabbed Robin so he has no idea where she is being held but he is working on it. He is still in Laos at the moment but he was told an hour ago that they were being moved to a new location to assist in protecting Marcus's fiancée. As soon as he lands he will let us know where they are." Anna trusted Connor to help them bring Robin home.

Sam looked at Patrick and then back at Anna. "Emma and Josh?"

"They are on vacation with Grandpa Noah – turns out he is quite the fisherman. Emma knows something is wrong but…" Anna's eyes briefly filled with tears but she quickly blinked them back. "Anyway, they are well guarded and Felicia joined them to help with Josh. I promise you, they are very well protected."

"Good." Sam sat back down by Patrick's bed. "I'll stay with him – go find your daughter."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Anna opened up the door to Mac's house and stood in the doorway, watching the gathering of men as they went over every piece of evidence they had collected on Marcus. She was just about to join them when her phone buzzed and she opened a text message from Connor. Smiling, she walked over and interrupted the men. "We found her!"

Six heads turned to look at her in surprise. Robert, Jason, Mac, Dante, Nathan and Lucky had been so into their research that they hadn't even heard the door open. Mac swallowed hard and then finally spoke for the group. "Are you sure Anna?"

Anna nodded. "Connor just texted me. He said they were flown to Bellinzona, Switzerland to protect Marcus's fiancée."

"Why Switzerland?" Nathan was confused by where Marcus took her.

"The fertility specialist." Everyone turned to look at Lucky as he continued speaking. "Marcus was exchanging e-mails with a fertility doctor in Switzerland about Robin. He is going ahead with his plan to have a child with her."

Robert looked at Anna and then back at the group. "No way in hell is she being forced to have that bastard's child. How soon can we get out of here?"

"Robert wait." Anna needed to gain some control of the situation before the men ran off like chickens with their heads cut off. "We need to have a plan in place before we head out. If we're not smart and we go in there unprepared then he will figure out what we are doing and we could lose her forever."

Anna walked over to her ex-husband as he began to protest. "But Anna…"

"I know and I would love nothing better than to parachute in and grab her away from that man. But," she stared Robert straight in the eyes, "but, we still don't know exactly where she is and, if we just show up in town, he will disappear with her. Soon Connor will be with Robin and we can use the GPS on his phone to narrow down where they are. Then we plan our rescue." Anna wrapped her arms around her ex-husband. "We'll find her Robert – we always do."

"I know - I just hate that we always have to."

* * *

"Your dinner Dr. Scorpio-Drake." Robin was sitting on her bed reading and barely noticed the guard as he brought in her dinner tray. He set the tray down on the table and walked over to the bed. "Dr. Scorpio-Drake?"

Robin rolled her eyes and put a book mark in her reading material, carefully marking her page in the book. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to the table. She looked up at her guard and got a strange look on her face. Sitting down, she continued to study her guard. There was something almost familiar about him. "Thank you…"

"Just call me Cee."

"Like the letter?" He nodded and Robin shook her head. "Okay. So Cee, when did you get here? I haven't seen you before?"

"This morning." He smiled at Robin. "I am supposed to ask if you would you like any movies to watch or any music to listen to? Dr. Banks wants to make sure you are comfortable in your new home."

"Nothing comes to mind." Robin began eating her chicken while continuing the conversation. He was the first friendly person she had come across since she arrived in Switzerland. "What are some of your favorite movies?"

Cee thought for a moment. "Forbidden Planet – I always loved Robbie the Robot, the way he would do anything to help Will Robinson. Almost like a father with his son." He looked Robin straight in the eyes. "Robbie would do anything to save his, uh, child."

Robin's heart stopped at his words. She really studied the older man and smiled. "Yes he would. What kind of music do you like?"

"I've always been a pop music kind of guy."

"Your voice has a great, I don't know, tone to it – do you sing?" Robin's memories from when she was a little girl came rushing back as she looked at Cee.

"A little when I was younger - in the Outback." Connor relaxed – Robin recognized him. It would be much easier to get Robin out of here now that she knew she could trust him.

"Well, this is certainly a career change. Is there a particular reason why you chose to work for Marcus?" Robin was choosing her words carefully – she didn't want the madman holding her to know that she now had an ally here.

"I guess that no matter how much I fought it, it turns out I am my father's son." Connor winked at Robin. "Is everything alright with your dinner?"

"It's great."

"Good – just let me know when you are finished and I will get your tray out of here. Have a good dinner Robin." After giving her one last reassuring look, Connor headed for the door.

"I will and Cee?" He turned around one last time and Robin smiled at him. "Thank you."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Marcus heard a knock on the door of his office and looked up from his computer screen. "Come in."

Connor walked into the office and walked over to Marcus's desk. "You wanted to see me Dr. Banks?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about my fiancée." Connor didn't make a single move, just stayed where he was staring straight ahead at the wall. Marcus continued. "I want to make sure Robin is comfortable here. This will be her home until after the baby is born and it is important to me that she sees it that way – as her home."

"I wasn't aware that Dr. Scorpio was pregnant. Congratulations sir." Connor was surprised - Anna hadn't said anything to him about Robin being pregnant again.

"She's not yet but we will be expecting a little one shortly. Our doctor just called and he has been delayed but he will be here in a couple of weeks to start Robin's treatments. If all goes well, by the end of the month Robin will be pregnant with my child." Marcus wasn't happy about the delay but it would be worth it once his son was here.

"I understand sir but what does this have to do with me?" Connor was not sure where Marcus was going with this conversation.

"One of the things that the doctor said would help with the treatments is to keep Robin as calm and stress-free as possible. Obviously Robin and I are not on the best of terms right now but I am trying to fix that. That is where you come in." Marcus smiled at the man. "I need your help."

"My help sir?"

"Yes. Of all the guards, Robin seems most comfortable with you. She seems relaxed around you and I know you two have talked on several occasions."

Connor cocked his head to side and studied Marcus for a moment. "I am not trying to take your place sir, I swear. I just wanted her to relax a little bit."

"Cee, if I thought for one moment that you were trying to steal Robin away from me you would not be standing here – you would be dead and buried in the woods." Connor didn't doubt the sincerity of the man's words. "No, Robin needs a friend here and I expect you be that for her. Be her sounding board, go with her to her appointments, make sure she has her protocol, everything that a good friend would do for her."

Connor pretended to think about it. "If that is what you want sir then I will do it. I have to ask, is there more to your request?"

"Yes, well, while you are spending all this time with my little bird I want you to slowly steer her back in my direction. Remind her that I am taking excellent care of her, that I have never put her below any woman in my life and never will, that I love her more than anything." Marcus began pacing the room. "It needs to be subtle but I want to her to be back in love with me before our child arrives." Marcus glared at Connor. "We will be a family - no matter what I have to do to make it happen."

"Yes sir. Is that all?" Connor needed to try and get a message to Anna. Marcus was far more unstable than they had initially thought.

"Yes. I will let the other guards know that you are Robin's personal guard and I expect you to be by her side at almost all times. Are we clear?" Marcus sat back down at his computer.

"Yes sir."

"Good – you can go." Marcus went back to his computer and began reviewing the video he had received of Emma and Josh. He had originally intended to leave them out of his plans but bringing Robin's children to them could only bring them closer together as a family.

Picking up his phone, he made a call. "Are they still at the safe house?"

"Yes and very well guarded. There is no way to get them at this point in time." Dennis nodded at Anna who was sitting next to him in her office. Dennis had been working for the WSB for years and was placed in Marcus's organization as soon as they had discovered the man's connection to Helena.

"And Drake?"

"Still in a coma sir. They are not sure when he will wake up."

"Let me know the minute he wakes up. I need for him to be okay – Robin will never forgive me if he isn't." Marcus thought for a moment. "How soon until we are able to bring the children here?"

"I don't think that is a feasible goal sir. Every move they make is well monitored and the only guards allowed are ones that have been personally vetted by Robert Scorpio and the WSB."

"What about you?"

"I didn't pass the test sir, too many holes in my past." Dennis looked at Anna who smiled at him. "Look, the commissioner is walking over to me, I have to go."

"Keep me posted if anything changes with Drake or the children." Marcus hung up the phone and stared at the screen. "There has to be away to get you here."

* * *

"So now he wants the children?" Anna sighed and looked at Dennis.

"Yes." Dennis sat up in his chair. "Anna, I am so sorry. If I had known that Zach was working with Banks…"

"It's ok – none of us caught him." Dennis had been beating himself up over his mistake since Robin's disappearance. "Did you send him the footage?"

"Yes, he thinks the kids are at a safe house by the beach."

"Good." Working with Spinelli they had created some misleading video footage of the children. Right now they were safely ensconced at a safe house in the Oregon woods far from the beach Marcus thought they were on. "We need to get and stay one step ahead of him."

Anna felt her phone vibrate and read the message: Doctor here 2 weeks. "Now we have a lead. Marcus is going ahead with his plans for Robin. The doctor is headed to Switzerland in two weeks which means we have time to get a tail on him. The doctor will have to meet with Robin if Marcus wants to…"

Anna shook her head. "Anyway, we have a timetable and a way to find Robin so let's take this new information and make a plan. Meet me at Mac's in an hour."

"What are you going to do?"

"To see my son-in-law."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Anna walked into Patrick's room at the hospital and sat by his bed. Patrick's eyes were closed and he seemed to be in a deep sleep. "I have great news for you – we have a real lead on where Robin is. We're putting together a plan to go and rescue her right now."

Patrick turned his head on the pillow and smiled at his mother-in-law. "Really? I should be out of here tomorrow so count me in."

"I assumed that you would but we need to find a way to sneak you out of here. Marcus thinks you are still in a coma and we want to keep it that way." Anna stood up and paced the room. "We were thinking a transfer to a long-term care facility secured by the WSB. Marcus wouldn't have men there so we can then put an agent in your bed and slip you out of the hospital and over to Mac's. Sound good?"

"Sounds great – can I talk to Emma and Josh when I get there?" Patrick missed his family so much. He couldn't get in contact with his wife but he needed to at least speak to his children. "I mean I know Josh can't talk to me but I just need…"

Anna took his hand in hers and gave him a slight grin. "I understand."

"Have you heard anything from Connor?" Patrick had woken up 3 days ago and Anna had immediately filled him in on everything that was going on. It had been almost a week since Marcus had taken Robin, again, and he just needed to know something, anything, about how she was.

"He sent out a brief message yesterday. He's Robin's guard and he said that she is well." Anna saw Patrick relax in relief. "Connor is looking out for her and she knows we are coming for her. Right now you get some more rest and I will see you tomorrow."

"I won't rest until Robin is back in my arms again but I'll pretend if it keeps her safe. See you tomorrow Anna." Patrick closed his eyes so that anyone passing by would assume that he was still out.

Anna watched him for a moment and then left the room. She pulled out her phone and made a call. "Robert, yes it's me. There's no change in Patrick's condition. Yes, I know this means that we don't have a clue about what happened that night – she's my daughter too." She saw several people in the hall and at the nurse's desk as she walked towards the elevator – anyone of them could be working for Marcus. "It's just a good thing that Mac found that camera and got rid of it. Give the kids a kiss for me and I will see you later."

Anna got on the elevator and pushed the button for the parking garage with a sly grin on her face. If one of Marcus's men had been listening he had heard one of the most misleading conversations of his life. The only part of that had been true was discovering the camera at Mac's, something Patrick made them aware of as soon as he woke up.

Anna felt a shiver go down her spine as she remembered what Patrick had told her about that night. How Marcus was waiting for the couple as they came down the stairs to eat dinner and about the 'options' he had given the couple. In reality, there was only one option and Marcus knew it. Robin would never sacrifice her husband and son for herself. Robin had done exactly what everyone had expected – chose to go with Marcus rather than let Marcus take their son or kill Patrick. Now she was in the hands of a madman once again, Patrick was in the hospital and the kids were in a safe house.

The elevator door opened and Anna moved to her car, quickly unlocking it and getting on the road. This needed to end and end soon. Robert and Anna had already discussed it and they had made a decision about what would happen once Robin was rescued – Marcus Banks was like a mad dog with an obsession for Robin. A mad dog can't be cured or saved, in fact there was only one thing you could do with a mad dog.

A cold look came over Anna's face as she thought about what she and Robert had decided. There was only one way to handle a mad dog - you had to put it down.

* * *

Connor led Robin to Marcus's office and knocked on the door. "Sorry, I know you were napping."

"It's okay." Robin yawned. "I've just been a little tired lately. I don't know what is wrong with me."

Connor nodded. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"Just haven't been very hungry. I have never been one to thrive in captivity – no matter how often it happens." Robin was trying to make a joke but she failed miserably.

The door opened and Marcus smiled at Robin. "Robin my love, come in." Marcus grabbed Robin's hand and pulled her into the room. "Cee, please leave us alone for a little while. Robin and I need spend some time together by ourselves."

Connor nodded and took up his post standing outside the door. Marcus shut the door and led Robin over to a couch. She sat down and he sat down next to her, getting as close as he could. "I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" Robin eyed him warily, not trusting the man at all.

Marcus opened up the laptop on the coffee table. There on the screen was a video of Emma and Josh with Felicia and Maxie. Emma and Felicia were drawing on a picnic table and it looked like they were on the beach while Maxie was feeding Josh. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she watched her babies on the screen. She reached out and touched the screen, saddened that she couldn't actually hold them. "My babies."

"That is my surprise – as soon as I can arrange it I am bringing Emma and Josh here to be with you."

"No!" Robin stood up and walked as far away from Marcus as she could. She shook off the unsteady feeling she had and leaned on a chair to regain her balance. "You can do what you want to me but leave my children alone."

"But Robin, I want you to be happy and having them here with you will do that." Marcus walked over to Robin and grabbed her by the arms. "Your children will be joining us and that is not open for debate."

He pulled her back over to the couch and pushed her onto it. "Now, the specialist will be here next week so we can get everything in place to start the next chapter in our lives." He put his hand on Robin's stomach and smiled. "Soon we will have a child that is a part of you and a part of me growing inside of you."

Robin's stomach turned at the mere thought. "Please, Marcus, don't make me do this. I have had so many problems with childbirth. I nearly died twice giving birth."

"But you didn't and I have the finest doctor coming to monitor you from conception to birth. It will be fine I promise you." He leaned over and kissed Robin. He was disappointed when she didn't respond but that was fine – she would soon enough. "Now you get back to your room to rest. I was hoping you and I could have dinner together tonight."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Robin stood up and headed to the door, desperate to put distance between herself and this lunatic.

"I wish you didn't feel that way but no, you don't. I will see you at seven." Marcus opened the door and let Robin out of the room. "Go and get some rest now – you seem a little tired. Cee, take Robin back to her room."

Connor nodded and took Robin's arm gently in his. "Please come with me Dr. Scorpio."

Robin nodded her head and walked with Connor down the hall to her room. "He's going to try and get my kids."

"They're safe Robin, I promise." Connor looked down at her. "I'm getting a little worried about you though, you look like you're getting sick."

"I'm fine Cee and this is all going to be over soon, right?" Connor nodded and Robin smiled at him. "By this time next week, we'll be on our way home."

They got to Robin's door and Connor opened the door. Robin let go of his arm and headed into the room. "Thank you for the escort. I will see you when I meet Marcus for dinner at seven."

"Seven then." Connor shut the door and locked it. "Keep an eye on the door and let me know if she needs anything." There was a guard assigned to watch Robin's door when she was in her room to give Connor a break.

Connor headed back to his room and pulled out his disposable cell phone. "Robin sick, help ASAP". Connor hit send and then quickly turned off the phone. Something was wrong, he could feel it, and he knew he needed to get Robin out of there as soon as possible. He just needed to figure out how to do it.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Connor knocked on Robin's door before entering the room to check on her. The past few days she had been looking pale and she was eating just enough to keep her medicines down. Anna swore they were on their way to Switzerland to start the rescue attempt – he just needed to keep Robin healthy until then. "Robin?"

She didn't answer. Connor looked on the bed but she wasn't lying down. "Robin?" He moved through the suite and headed to the hall that led to her bathroom. As he turned the corner he saw Robin lying passed out on the floor. "Robin!"

Connor went over to her and gently picked her up off the floor. He set her down on the bed and checked her pulse – it was strong and steady. Running to the bathroom, he took a washcloth and soaked it in cold water and then returned to Robin's side. He took the cold, wet towel and placed it on Robin's forehead, hoping it would help her come to. "Come on Robin."

It took a minute but Robin finally opened her eyes and focused on Connor. "What happened?"

"You passed out. You must have been just out of camera range which explains why Marcus didn't come rushing in here the minute it happened although…"

He was interrupted by Marcus running into the room. "Robin, are you okay? What happened?"

"I just got dizzy." Robin sat up and shook her head. "When I am under stress my stomach gets upset and I don't eat as well as I should. I'll be fine – I just need to rest." Robin smiled at Connor. "Thank you for your help."

"Just doing my job Dr. Scorpio." Connor got off the bed and walked over to the door. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you Connor." Marcus appreciated that the man knew when to make an exit. He turned back to Robin. "Don't do that to me again. You scared me to death."

He reached up to touch Robin's face but she pulled away from him. "I just need to get some rest. Would it be alright if I take supper in here tonight?"

Marcus sighed. "Of course my dear. Why don't you lay down and I will have Cee bring you your supper in just a little bit. I want you well rested for tomorrow."

Robin's heart dropped into her stomach. "What's tomorrow?"

"The doctor was able to get away sooner than he thought. Tomorrow we start your treatments." Marcus stood up and kissed Robin. "It won't be long and we will finally have the family we deserve."

Robin made sure that Marcus was gone before she laid back down on the bed and let go of the tears she had been holding in. After a few minutes she sat back up, dried off her tears and went into the bathroom to wash her face. She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. Now was not the time for tears, it was time to plan.

Walking back into her room she sat down at the table. Connor would be here soon with supper. She would wait for him and then they would have a little talk. She was tired of waiting for her parents to come and rescue her. It was time to get the hell out of here.

* * *

"How soon until we take off?" Patrick stared out the window of the plane, anxiously waiting for the final members of the rescue team to arrive.

Lucky tried to calm him down. "Soon Patrick. Anna said that she and Robert were picking someone up – a doctor to help with the rescue."

"But if Robin's sick…"

"Trust me, we all understand how important it is to get Robin out of there." Lucky tried to get Patrick to look at him. "Hey – Jason, Dennis, Dante, Mac, me - we all want to stop Marcus and get Robin home to you and your kids."

"I know and I do appreciate it." Patrick heard a car pull up. Moments later doors slammed and muffled voices came closer to the plane. He finally looked at Lucky. "It's about damn time. Who the hell is this doctor and why is he so damn important?"

"I'm important because I love my brother and his family."

Patrick jumped out of his seat and saw his brother, Matt, standing there in the aisle. He was older, with touches of gray in his hair and a full beard on his face. "Matt?"

Matt nodded and stuck out his hand. Patrick grabbed the offered hand and pulled his brother into a tight hug. Both men held on tight to each other for a minute before Matt finally pulled away and smiled at Patrick. "Enough with this mushy stuff – let's go rescue your wife."


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Marcus was in his office watching the footage of Emma and Josh one more time, trying to figure out exactly where they were, when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

A portly gray-haired gentleman walked into the room. "Dr. Banks? I'm Dr. Schenkman."

Marcus stood up and greeted the man. "Yes, please have a seat." Marcus gestured to the chair in front of his desk and then returned to his chair. "I must say I am disappointed that Dr. Zeile will not be joining us but he spoke very highly of you. I understand that you are an expert in managing HIV pregnancies?"

"Yes – I trust you have researched me?" Dr. Schenkman smiled at him and Marcus smiled back.

"Indeed I have – your resume is quite impressive." Marcus studied the man and then stood up. "Well, I see no point in wasting time – let me take you to meet my fiancée, Robin."

Dr. Schenkman followed Marcus down the hall. "Dr. Zeile said that there were some special circumstances surrounding the patient – that there may be some confusion?"

"Yes, poor girl is still in shock over the death of her ex-husband and daughter. There are times when she actually claims that I have kidnapped her. I have stood by her of course, I love that woman more than life itself, but you just have to ignore her if she starts talking about them." They reached the door. "Understand?"

"Of course sir."

Marcus nodded at Cee who unlocked the door and let the two men into Robin's room. Robin was lying on the bed sleeping and Marcus walked over and gently rubbed her arm. "Robin, it's time to wake up. I have someone for you to meet."

Robin opened her eyes and immediately pulled away from Marcus's touch. "What do you want?"

"The doctor is here." Marcus stood up and walked over to Dr. Schenkman. "Dr. Schenkman, my fiancée Robin."

Schenkman walked to the bed and smiled at Robin. "Hello Robin, it is truly an honor to meet you." He turned to Marcus. "I need to be alone with Robin to examine her. I assume there are cameras in this room?"

"Yes, one in the bathroom and one over there." Marcus pointed to the corner by the window and Schenkman saw the camera on the ceiling in the corner.

"I'm going to ask that they be covered up while I do her exam – I want her to be comfortable."

Marcus considered what the doctor was saying and nodded his head. "Cee, please cover the cameras up for the doctor."

Connor grabbed a couple of towels from the bathroom and placed them over the cameras. He then walked over the door and waited for Marcus to join him. Marcus gave Robin one last smile and then turned to the doctor. "You have 30 minutes and then we will be back."

Robin remained seated on the bed until she heard the lock click into place and then jumped up and hugged the man standing in her room. "Matt!"

* * *

"We know where she is – why aren't we just getting her the hell out of there?" Patrick was tapping his foot as he sat in the surveillance van waiting for Matt to get done with his exam.

Dr. Zeile had been contacted by Robert as soon as they had figured out the Marcus had been in contact with him. The good doctor had agreed to help set up the sting operation by creating a fake doctor that he would send in his place to take care of Robin. Working with Spinelli and a team of WSB operatives, Matt became Dr. Schenkman, a fertility expert who specialized in high risk HIV-positive pregnancies. In addition to being able to help his sister-in-law, Matt was also getting his medical license reinstated and his conviction was vacated.

Robert shook his head. "Because there are too many guards on her right now. We need to be smart about this."

Mac put his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "We want her out of there just as bad as you do. You need to trust us – we have a little bit of experience in this. Now relax and wait for your brother to come back down here so we can figure out exactly what room she is in, when Connor is guarding her and if there is a way to get her out of that building safely. Don't make me regret letting you come with us today."

Patrick had begged to join the men instead of staying back at the safe house and planning with the others. "It just hurts to be so close and not be able to…"

Mac squeezed Patrick's shoulder. "I know but it won't be much longer and you will be with her again – I promise."

Patrick nodded his head and stared out the window, waiting impatiently for a word, any word on his wife.

* * *

"He's here?" Robin's eyes filled with tears as Matt told her everything that was going on. "Patrick is really here?"

"Yes in fact," he led her to the window and pointed to a black van on the corner, "he is in that van right now waiting for me to tell him that you are okay."

Robin put her hand on the window, trying to reach her husband somehow. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks and Matt hugged her tight. "We'll get you back to him Robin – I promise."

After a few minutes Matt led her over to the bed. "You look pale and I think you have lost some weight – are you eating?"

"Enough to take my meds. I don't have much of an appetite these days. Stress." Robin sat there patiently as Matt took her vitals.

"Well, everything is within normal ranges." Matt sat down on the bed with Robin. "Connor said you passed out a few days ago?"

"Again, not eating well – probably just low blood sugar." Robin gave Matt a warm smile. "I promise to eat a five course meal, complete with chocolate cake, the moment I get back to my husband."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Matt got off the bed and looked around the room. He pulled out his phone and began taking pictures, including one of Robin. "For Patrick. The rest are for your parents. We are trying to find a way to get you out of here safely. Any input from you would be helpful."

Robin thought about her conversation with Connor last night. "Actually, I do have one idea…"


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Robin stood at the window staring out across the skyline. Somewhere nearby was her husband, the man she loved with all her heart and he was coming to get her. Her parents would take care of Marcus, she had no doubt about that, and Patrick would take care of her.

She could see it now – Patrick wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. His many kisses as he made sure that she was really with him and he wasn't just dreaming. She closed her eyes and could almost feel him there with her. The moment was broken when she heard a knock on the door and the door opened revealing Marcus and Matt standing in the doorway.

"Robin, Dr. Schenkman is here to start your treatments." Marcus led Matt into the room. Matt took up a position by her bed and Marcus gestured for Robin to lay down.

She glared at Marcus and then laid down on the bed. "Just get it over with."

Matt looked at Marcus. "I think it would be better if you left Robin and I alone while I perform this procedure – I want her as calm as possible, remember?"

"Of course." Marcus wasn't happy about it but he understood why the doctor was suggesting it – stress could hinder the procedure. "I will be right outside."

Marcus walked over to Robin and kissed her forehead before leaving the room with Cee.

* * *

"You know what you have to do?" Mac was briefing the men before they got in the vehicle.

"Yes – can we go now?" Patrick's impatience had grown since he saw the picture Matt had taken of Robin the day before. She was pale and had lost a good five pounds since he last saw her. Something was wrong with his wife and he needed to get her help as soon as possible.

Mac shook his head. "Yes, let's load up."

Patrick, Lucky and Dante got into the vehicle but Jason stopped Mac before they could join them. "Mac, where are Robert and Anna?"

Mac just smiled at him. "Let's go."

* * *

"Help!" Matt was pounding on the door to Robin's room. "I need help in here!"

The door flew open and Marcus and Connor came running into the room. Marcus ran to Robin's side. "What happened?"

"She was talking to me and then all of sudden she went unresponsive. I called an ambulance but we need to get going now!" Matt turned to Connor. "You – pick her up and carry her downstairs so we can meet the ambulance when it gets here."

Connor went to pick up Robin but Marcus stopped him. "Wait." Marcus opened up Matt's medical bag and pulled out a scalpel. He unsheathed the medical instrument and made a cut, not too deep, on the top of Robin's left hand. She didn't move, didn't even flinch.

Matt was already wearing gloves so he quickly threw some gauze on the cut and glared at the man. "What the hell do you think you are doing? This woman needs help."

"I thought maybe she was," Marcus stumbled over his words, "what are you waiting for Cee, pick her up!"

Connor picked Robin up and followed Matt out of the room and down the stairs. They were just leaving the building when the ambulance pulled up and the back doors opened. Matt jumped in followed closely by Connor and Robin. Marcus attempted to join them but the door shut before he could get in.

Marcus began banging on the door, standing on the rear bumper and watching as they settled Robin onto the cot and began strapping her in. "Let me in!"

The man at the head of the cot looked at Marcus and smiled. Marcus only had a second to realize who was in the ambulance with Robin before the vehicle began moving and he fell off the bumper. He began running after the ambulance but it was too late – Robin was gone, stolen from him by her husband.

Marcus stood in the street trying to figure out what he should do. He pulled out his phone and was just about to make a call when a black van came from out of nowhere and hit him. Marcus flew up on the windshield and then slid off the van, hitting the pavement hard.

The front two doors to the van opened up and the driver and passenger walked slowly over to Marcus. "Help…" Marcus was having difficulty breathing. "Please…"

The driver knelt down and shook his head. "Sorry mate, I think you are beyond help."

The passenger nodded her head in agreement. "I'm afraid so – too bad the ambulance just left and I don't think another one will be here in time. You know, you really shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the street like that – it's a sure way to get yourself killed."

Sirens filled the air as a second ambulance pulled up. The woman looked at Marcus and he finally realized just who had hit him. "Well what do you know, it looks like the other ambulance did get here in time."

They both stood up and let the medics take over. Marcus was backboarded and thrown into the ambulance before he could utter a word. He was barely aware of what was going on as a mask was placed over his face and an IV line was inserted into his left arm. He felt something snake around his ankles and wrists – something soft. He attempted to move but he found himself unable. "What the hell?"

"Marcus Banks – you are under arrest for the multiple kidnappings of Robin Scorpio-Drake." Frisco Jones jumped into the ambulance and nodded at the driver who instantly hit the gas and took off.

"Robin?"

"Robin is back where she belongs – with her husband. You are being taken to a WSB medical facility and then to Steinmauer Prison where you will incarcerated until your trial." Frisco smiled at the man. "Sadly the courts are a little slow right now so you may be there a while before your case is heard."

"How long?" Marcus managed to wheeze out one last question before passing out.

Frisco waited until Marcus fell unconscious before answering him. "Twenty – thirty years tops."


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Matt walked into Robin's room to see his brother sitting by Robin's bedside holding her hand as he waited for her to wake up from the sedative Matt had given her. It had been Robin's idea to use her previous fainting spell to aid in her escape.

 _ **Flashback**_

"What's your idea?" Matt didn't like the look in his sister-in-law's eyes.

"You know I passed out a few days ago." Robin went back to sitting on the bed, a little dizzy from jumping up off the bed so quickly.

"Yes and we will be doing a blood draw to see why as soon as possible." Matt gave Robin his sternest look but it didn't even faze her – she was concentrated on getting out of her prison.

"Do you think you can slip a sedative in here tomorrow?" Robin smiled at Matt.

Matt looked at her suspiciously until he realized what her plan was. "Of course – I knock you out, tell Marcus that you passed out again and have Connor carry you out the front door." Matt sat down and hugged Robin. "You are brilliant."

Robin giggled. "I have my moments."

"But why the sedative – why not just pretend to be passed out?" Matt really did not want to drug her, especially since she wasn't feeling well.

"Because I did that trick before with his father. He is going to want to make sure that I am actually passed out – we can't fake it this time." Robin took Matt's hand in hers and squeezed it. "I trust you and I know you won't hurt me. Is tomorrow enough time to get everything ready with my parents?"

"Of course it is." Matt leaned over and hugged Robin one last time. "Make sure Connor knows the plan. I will take care of everyone else."

He got off the bed and headed to the door. "Do me a favor and try to eat something tonight, please? Tomorrow – you go home."

 _ **End Flashback**_

"She should be waking up any time now." Matt walked over and placed his hand on Patrick's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"She's so pale Matt." The fear and worry were evident in Patrick's voice. "She's lost weight – I'm scared."

Matt began to speak but was interrupted by a soft moan coming from the bed. "Robin?"

Patrick practically knocked the chair over as he leaped off it and onto Robin's bed. "Robin?" He gently stroked her cheek as she started waking up. "Welcome back sunshine."

"Patrick?" Tears filled her eyes and she reached up and gently stroked her husband's face. "It worked?"

"Of course it did – it was your plan." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, so much."

"And I love you, so much." Robin kissed him back. "I was so scared that I would never see you again." The tears started streaming down her face. "That he would make me…"

"But he didn't. He is on his way to Steinmauer and you are here with me. Tomorrow we head home to our kids and our life." Patrick pulled Robin into his arms and held her close, relishing the feeling. "It's over Robin – it's finally over."

He sat there holding her for a few more minutes before Matt finally spoke. "Now that we know everyone is safe, we need to go over the results of your tests…"

 _ **Epilogue**_

One year later

Patrick paced the living room, trying to get the restless child in his arms to go to sleep. It had been a long day with back to back surgeries and he was wiped but never too tired to take care of his children. "Come on – it's late and we all need to get some sleep."

He looked down and saw a pair of big brown eyes staring back at him looking not even the least bit sleepy. Patrick chuckled. "Come on Ariana Dale, it's time to go to sleep."

The four month old little girl finally yawned and closed her eyes. Patrick gently moved her to his shoulder and began rocking her back and forth slowly. Finally he felt the heaviness the signaled their little girl was going to sleep. He heard a little snore in his ear and carefully made his way to the nursery and set the little girl down in her crib.

He watched her for a few minutes, almost in disbelief. Ten years ago he considered commitment a dirty word – impossible to consider for a skirt chaser like him. If you had told him he would be happily married to his soul mate with three beautiful healthy children, he would have laughed his head off. No way, not him, at least not until a five foot ball of fire came blazing into his life and drug him kicking and screaming into adulthood. Robin had given him everything he never knew he wanted and he would be forever grateful for the day she stormed into his OR.

"Coming back to bed?" Robin wrapped her arms around his back and leaned into him. "Is she out?"

"Did you have any doubts?" Patrick pulled Robin around and maneuvered her until she was in his arms, his chest against her back, his chin on the top of her head as they watched their youngest daughter sleep. It had been a shock when Matt had told them that Robin was pregnant. Her morning sickness was terrible with their third child but it disappeared after the third month and everything else went perfect. She even managed to make it to her scheduled c-section date without any complications and Ariana was the easiest of the three births. Robin had no complications after Ari was born and the family was able to enjoy every moment together.

"With you – never." Robin smiled at her little girl. Ariana was HIV negative so far – just like her brother and sister.

Patrick kissed the top of Robin's head. "Have I told you thank you lately?"

Robin shook her head. "You got up with her, I should be thanking you."

"No, thank you for her," Patrick turned Robin around so she was facing him, "for Ari and Josh and Emma. For being everything I needed and wanted even when I didn't know it."

Robin bit her lower lip as tears filled her eyes. "Thank you for fighting for us, for not giving up even when you had every reason to. I love you Patrick."

"And I love you Robin." Patrick kissed her and picked her up in his arms at the same time. He carried her out of the nursery and to their room. "Right now, I think I need a little of that Dr. Scorpio lovin'."

Robin giggled at him as he set her down on the bed. "The things I do for you. Come here."

* * *

Frisco sat down in the interrogation room and glared at Marcus. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, how is Robin?"

Frisco shook his head. "Robin is happy with her husband and their children – that is all you need to know."

Marcus considered this. "Good. I wish to speak to you regarding some of Helena Cassadine's co-conspirators. I think I can give you information to help track them down, that is if a reasonable deal can be met. I do not want to spend the rest of my life in this prison."

Frisco was torn – Robin was family to him but this deal could result in the capture of many a dangerous criminal. He considered what Marcus was saying. "It depends on what you have to offer."

Marcus smiled. "Oh, I have a lot to offer."

The End


End file.
